Hackeando tu corazón
by aerithsephy
Summary: Fic actualizado al fín. Él es el jefe hacker de seguridad muy famoso que trabaja una empresa de seguridad en España, ella, una muchacha que ha acabado sus estudios y solicita empleo para empezar a trabajar en esa misma empresa y algo causa que se enamoren
1. Capítulo 1

Sinopsis: El es el jefe hacker de seguridad muy famoso que trabaja una empresa de seguridad en España, en concreto en Trionet, S.A ella, una muchacha que ha acabado sus estudios y solicita empleo para empezar a trabajar en esa misma empresa, pero…Algo o alguien causa que se enamoren perdidamente…

Aquí está el capítulo reeditado para que no haya tanto script… En los demás haré lo mismo, asi que paciencia.

Aclaraciones: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pertenece a la señora Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia es toda mía y algunos personajes también, es mi primer fic que hago, esta historia es para que la gente se divierta y sepa un poco más sobre el mundo de la informática o si no, ampliar más de lo que ya sabe la gente.

notas: Manresa, ciudad situada en el centro de Cataluña, de la cual su provincia es Barcelona.

Leyenda: palabras entre comillas, cursiva i subrayado son pensamientos ej.:"_pensamiento"_

Si, ya sé que no está situado en Japón, pero prefiero situar la historia más cerca, ya que estoy mejor informada, jeje.

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo:

* * *

**.:Capitulo 1:.**

Era un día soleado en las calles de Manresa, hoy es el primer día de "prácticas" que tiene Usagi, después de que acabara sus estudios en la escuela Joviat. Usagi tenía 22 años (N.A: aquí pongo a Usagi un año más pequeña que Mamoru), tenía el pelo recogido en 2 ondangos, su pelo era largo y rubio, rasgos finos y un cuerpo de infarto. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que se chocó con un chico de no más de 23 años, con los ojos de un color zafiro y color de pelo negro azabache, de 1,80 metros de altura aproximadamente, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel chico con el cual se había chocado, pero la voz de ese chico la trajo a la realidad.

"¡¡Oye!!" –Dijo sobándose la cabeza-. "¡¡Mira por dónde vas!!"-Exclamó Mamoru eaún en el suelo-. "¿Perdona?"-Preguntó ella con cara incrédula-. "Mira por dónde vas tú."-Añadió la rubia de coletas-. "¡¿Que eres sorda o que, cabeza de chorlito?!"-Con este comentario hizo que ella se enfadara-. "¡Arrgg!" -Expresó la muchacha muy enfadada, a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria- "¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así y llamarme cabeza de chorlito?" -Bramó la muchacha apuntando con la mano al chico-.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos momentos y el pelinegro suspiró, no podía enfadarse con su ángel. "_¿Mi ángel? ¿Desde cuando pienso eso?__ Mamoru idiota_." Recapacitó en su mente intentando averiguar el por qué le había puesto ese apodo, hasta que se dió por vencido.

"Mejor déjalo."-Expresó agitando las manos de un lado a otro y suspirando-. "Es demasiado complicado para que lo entiendas, cabeza de chorlito."-Añadió el chico con una sonrisa traviesa-. "¡Que no me llames así, leñe!"-Vociferó ella-.

Estaba tan enfadada y le miraba con tanta agresividad, que Mamoru tuvo que retroceder unos pasos solo por precaución, para no hacer nada y salir mal parado. "_Sí que tiene genio esta chica. Me gusta."_ Afirmó él en su cabeza-.

Usagi se le quedó mirando fijamente con cara de enfado y Mamoru decidió hacer lo que un caballero podía hacer en esos momentos, pedirle disculpas o al menos, intentarlo.

"Esta bien, perdóname." –Habló intentando calmar el ambiente y funcionó. La rubia se calmó pero aún ella le miraba con cara de pocos amigos-. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre y hacia donde te diriges?"-Cuestionó gentilmente, cosa que sorprendió a Usagi-. "_Arrgg...Que pesado, y encima confianzudo, leñes. ¿Por qué yo?"_–Dijo la rubia para sus adentros. Se estaba mosqueando de verdad, así que decidió calmarse–."Euff...Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, y me dirijo hacia ese edificio de allí atrás".-Dijo la muchacha mientras señalaba con el dedo el gran edificio con agresividad-.

Mamoru se giró y vio el edificio en donde él era el jefe del departamento de seguridad, se sorprendió y le preguntó a la chica con una ceja levantada. "¿Y qué vas a hacer en ese edificio? Allí trabaja gente con un titulo de informática o de programación". A lo que la rubia respondió "Ya lo sé, voy a trabajar un tiempo allí, bueno, a hacer mis prácticas mejor dicho".-Dijo más tranquila la muchacha, cosa que la alivió, no soportaba estar furiosa con nadie-.

"¿Qué?"-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico-. "¿Una cabeza de chorlito como tú?" -Preguntó Mamoru confuso-. "Pues sí."-Afirmó con confianza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mundial–. "Ya veo."-dijo no muy seguro-."_Así que tú eres la nueva chica de prácticas..."_.

Mamoru se quedó embobado con la chica, la repasó de arriba abajo con la mirada y se quedó atontado. _"Mi ángel..."_. -Pensó esto y le provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, ya que volvió a pensar en el monte de hace un rato y ese gesto a Usagi no le pasó desapercibido, pero ella decició ignorarlo-.

"Oye, ¿Que tanto me ves?" –Usagi se le quedó mirando-. "¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?" -Expresó con un enfado terrible. Mamoru suspiró y le respondió: "Ahh…Nada." –Salió de sus pensamientos enseguida–. "Sólo pensaba en mis cosas". – añadió el pelinegro–. "Bueno, si solo pensabas. ¿Te importaría apartarte de mi camino por favor?"-Habló con un tono enfadado otra vez, se exasperaba sola y eso no era bueno-. "Voy a llegar tarde..."-Hizo una mirada de suplica de la que nadie se podía salvar-. "Ahh, perdona."-Dijo otra vez saliendo de sus pensamientos-. "¡Que tengas suerte!"-.

Usagi se quedó bloqueada por un momento y habló con una fuerte voz y le preguntó al muchacho "¡¡Oye!! ¿Al menos puedo saber tu nombre?" -Mamoru respondió-. "¡¡Mamoru, Mamoru chiba!! Y te aseguro de que nos volveremos a ver cabeza de chorlito."- dijo gritando y se perdió entre la se cabreó y le gritó que no la llamara así, hasta que el hombre se perdió entre la gente.

Usagi al fin estaba delante de la puerta de ese gran edificio, en el que a partir de ahora, se convertiría en su lugar de trabajo.

Se quedo parada, le habían dicho que era grande pero... ¿Tanto? Porque visto de cerca era gigantesco, quizá tenía unos 90 pisos o más, y en la parte derecha del edificio ponía en grande: TRIONET. S.A y el logotipo debajo.

Entró i se quedó pasmada, si el edificio por fuera era precioso...Por dentro no se quedaba atrás. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un color azul claro, dándole un toque frio pero agradable a la vez, salió de su asombro y se dirigió hacia recepción a informarse hacia dónde se tenía que dirigir.

"Disculpe señorita."-Dijo tímidamente ella-. "Dígame señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"-preguntó en un tono amable la recepcionista-. "Verá. Buscaba al señor Andrés Corominas."-Dijo Usagi sin rodeos y directa al grano, no le gustaba esperar-. "Espere un momento. ¿Su nombre?"-Preguntó amablemente-. "Usagi Tsukino, hice una entrevista hace poco y me llamaron hace dos días y me informaron de que me habían aceptado."-Habló un poco rápido a causa de lso nervios. "Un momento por favor." – La mujer empezó a buscar su nombre en el ordenador rápidamente y le pidió que esperara–.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la recepcionista puso una cara rara, y Usagi decidió preguntarle, su curiosidad la mataba. "¿Qué ocurre?" -Preguntó la rubia a la recepcionista con una cara de preocupación. La recepcionista, muy extrañada le dijo-. "No sale nadie con ese nombre." Usagi preguntó el porqué pero no le respondió, la recepcionista se quedó en silencio pensando en algo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. "Un momento, hablare con el Sr. Andrés directamente." Mientras decía esto, marcó un número telefónico muy rápido.

Usagi esperó 10 minutos a que la llamaran, se sentó en la silla y esperó mucho rato, se estaba a impacientar y sabía que se tenía que calmar, pero no había manera de lograrlo.

Al fin se oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono. "¿Qué problema hay Matsumoto?" Matsumoto le dijo a esa persona que había una chica afirmando que estaba contratada y que viniera hoy a hablar con usted". La persona al otro lado del teléfono hablo "Ahh...Esa chica. Ya me acuerdo, hazla pasar, por favor."-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acto seguido la recepcionista colgó el teléfono y le informa a Usagi que ya puede pasar. "En cuanto llegue le atenderá la secretaria del Sr. Andrés."-Dijo la mujer-. Usagi no sabía que piso era y se lo preguntó, la recepcionista se rió por la cara que puso Usagi y le respondió que era el piso 90 Usagi le dio las gracias y subió al ascensor.

Entro en el ascensor y se volvió a quedar sorprendida, era grande, las paredes estaban forradas con un tapete de terciopelo rojo, tenía un gran espejo en el techo y detrás del ascensor, además de que el suelo era de parquet.

"_Hasta el ascensor es grande y con estilo...Se nota que tienen buen gusto, me pregunto cómo serán las oficinas"_.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y se encontró con una recepción bastante grande, allí la esperaba la secretaria del Sr. Andrés, se dirigió hacia la secretaria y le dijo que ella era la señorita Tsukino.

"Hola señorita Tsukino, el Sr. Andrés la está esperando, pase por aquí." -Le dijo a Usagi con un tono de voz amable. Usagi le hizo caso, entró y no podía salir de su asombro, el despacho era...¡Un piso! La secretaria le pidió que tomara asiento y Usagi lo hizo. "Enseguida baja. ¿Gustas algo de beber?"-Le ofreció la señora-. "No gracias."-Respondió ella-. "Esta bien."- Después de la mini-conversación, la mujer se dirigió escaleras arriba, donde Usagi supuso que se había dirigido al despacho de su jefe-.

Usagi esperó 5 minutos, decidió que esperaría un poco más, 10 minutos y aún no daban señales de movimiento, se estaba impacientando así que, disimuladamente, cogió su mp4, le bajó el volumen y se puso a ver videoclips,poco a poco iba entrando en su propio mundo cuando un ruido de puerta la desconectó de ese mundo y la trajo a la realidad. La secretaria bajó junto a su jefe, Ésta salió y los dejó que hablaran tranquilamente.

El Sr. Andrés tenía un aspecto de mujeriego, Usagi calculó que debería tener unos 35 años, su color de pelo era marrón, lo llevaba recojido en una coleta baja que no le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, ojos color negro también y un traje Armani muy caro de color azúl y zapatos negros.

"Bueno, esta aquí para que arreglemos las horas que piensa trabajar y cuanto cobrará al mes por horas trabajadas, pero antes, tendrá que hacer 6 meses de prueba. ¿Está de acuerdo?"-Dijo con una voz y una cara serias, que daba miedo-. "Esta bien."-Dijo un poco asustada por la cara que le puso su jefe-. "Bien, empecemos pues."-Dicho esto, sacó unos cuantos papeles-.

Empezaron a arreglar todo el papeleo y todas esas cosas que se hacen al hacer un contrato, pasaron como mínimo 2 horas entre acuerdos y demás, una vez finalizado esto.

"¿Y cuando podría empezar a trabajar?"-Pregunto el señor con ansia-. "Pues...Mañana mismo."-Dijo ella dudosamente, porque no sabía si su jefe la necesitaría tan inmediatamente-. "Esta bien, entonces le espero aquí a las 9 de la mañana, vuelva a aquí y le mostrare las instalaciones, las personas con las que tendrá que trabajar y su despacho."-Usagi afirmó y le dijo que estaría sin falta a esta misma hora. Se despidieron con un beso en las mejillas y se dieron adiós y este gesto desconcertó a la rubia.

Se dirigió hacia la el barrio Les Corts, que es donde ella vive, Usagi llegó a su casa, entró y se tumbó en el sofá pensando en "¿y si no les caigo bien?", o cosas así(N.A: Le pasa igual que a mí, me intriga que pasará al siguiente día, sobre todo si es un trabajo), el piso contaba con 3 habitaciones, un comedor bastante espacioso, donde el sofá era de cuero negro, las paredes estaban pintadas de color naranja tirando a rosa(N.A: un color carne por decirlo así).

En el comedor había una mesa plegable con 4 sillas, los muebles eran de madera de roble, contaba con una televisión LCD de 60 pulgadas, un home cinema con 8 salidas de altavoz y un DVD grabador que leía películas no originales, ventanas de aluminio y con el suelo de parquet.

Usagi se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama a pensar. La habitación estaba pintada de un color rosa pálido, color favorito de Usagi, tenía una estantería llena de conejos de peluche de distinto color y tamaño, tenía un escritorio con un Portátil hp COMPAQ presario v6000 con 2 GB de RAM, con un procesador muy veloz y con el Windows XP.

Encendió el ordenador y miro el correo electrónico y vio que solo tenía correos de publicidad, puso música, programó el despertador y se quedó pensando, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana sería un día muy duro para Usagi...

______________________________________________________________

A ver...aquí responderé a vuestros reviews y a vuestras dudas

Empecemos x las aclaraciones ya k reviews pocos tendré...XD

Aclaraciones:

Ubuntu Linux es una distribución gratuita de la familia UNIX, a mi parecer es mejor que el Windows, aunque es un poco más complejo de usar, los efectos que tiene esta distribución son muy buenos, sino poned en el youtube cubo de Ubuntu, puedes tener todos los escritorios que tú quieras independientemente de las ventanas que tengas abiertas

Para más información, visitad la página web oficial de Ubuntu.

Conceptos:

Memoria RAM (Random Access Memory) o acceso directo a la memoria se compone de uno o más chips y se utiliza como memoria de trabajo para programas y datos. Es un tipo de memoria temporal que pierde sus datos cuando se queda sin energía (por ejemplo, al apagar el PC), por lo cual es una memoria volátil.

GB: Gigabytes (no, no viene de las siglas Game Boy XD) es una unidad de medida informática cuyo símbolo es el GB, y puede equivalerse a 2exp30 bytes o a 10exp9 bytes, según el uso.

Como resultado de esta confusión, el término "gigabyte" resulta ambiguo, a no ser que se utilice un sólo dígito de precisión. Conforme aumenta la capacidad de almacenamiento y transmisión de los sistemas informáticos, se multiplica la diferencia entre los usos binarios y decimal. El uso de la base binaria no obstante tiene ventajas durante el diseño de hardware y software.

En la wikipedia podéis encontrar mejores detalles de estos conceptos:

Core 2 duo: El Core 2 Duo es un procesador Intel con un pipeline de 14 etapas lo que le permite escalar más en frecuencia que su antecesor directo: el Core 1, que tenía 12 etapas al igual que el Athlon 64. Más información en la wikipedia. Y....creo que nada más

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!

¡Matta ne!


	2. Capitulo 2 parte 1

Aclaraciones: Sailor moon no me pertenece, pertenece a la señora Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia es toda mía y algunos personajes también, es mi primer fic que hago, esta historia es para que la gente se divierta y sepa un poco más sobre el mundo de la informática o si no, ampliar más de lo que ya sabe la gente.

Notas: Manresa, ciudad situada en el centro de Cataluña, de la cual su provincia es Barcelona.

Leyenda: Palabras entre comillas, cursiva y subrayado son pensamientos ej.:"_pensamiento"_

N.A (notas de la autora): aquí entro yo para aclarar algunas cosas o palabras, o simplemente interrumpir un poco con mi sentido del humor, jajaja.

Bueno, aquí les dejo con este segundo capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

........: Capitulo 2 (1ª parte):........

A las 7:30 de la mañana, en casa de una rubia que dormía plácidamente en su cama, sonaba el despertador que anunciaba que empezaba un nuevo día.

Usagi se levantó con pereza y se fue al baño a ducharse, al cabo de media hora salió relajada, se secó el pelo y se empezó a deshacer los enredos, se los peinó con dos ondangos en la cabeza, se dirigió al armario y cogió la ropa adecuada, se trataba de una mini-falda tejana con unas mallas de color negro, unas botas negras que se llevan por debajo de la mitad de la rodilla, un jersey de manga corta, con el cuello y las mangas blancas, y un collar con forma de media-luna, detalle de su madre por su cumpleaños.

A las 8:10 ya estaba lista, bajó y fue directamente a la nevera a buscar algo para almorzar, cogió un vaso de leche con cola cao (N.A: si ya sé que suena un poco de niños, pero esta rico ^_^). Se lo bebió y fue a lavar el vaso, a las 8:30, cogió sus llaves, su maleta con su portátil, porque intuía que hoy lo tendría que usar. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a coger el autobús.

A las 8:45 estaba delante de ese edificio inmenso, al entrar saludó a la recepcionista y Usagi le preguntó:

"Buenos días señorita." -Dijo la muchacha alegremente mientras entraba por la puerta-."Por favor, llámeme Matsumoto, señorita me hace sentir más joven de lo que soy." -sugirió ella con una sonrisa y con un tono muy amable-. "Ahh, está bien...Matsumoto".-Fue al ascensor pero se giró con una sonrisa-"Perdón..."-Se disculpó más roja que un tomate-. "¿Que piso es el de la sección de informática?" -Cuestionó Usagi con una gota en la cabeza- .

Matsumoto volvió a reír por la cara que puso, la verdad, le había caído bien esa chica.

"Es el piso 89 señorita Tsukino." Dijo la recepcionista. "Usagi, llámame Usagi." -Sonríe-. "Suena menos formal y es más cómodo para mí." -Expresó alegremente la rubia muchacha-. "Está bien Usagi, que tengas un buen día".-Le deseó la mujer detrás del mostrador-. "¡Eso espero!" -Dijo rápidamente. "_Por qué me da la impresión de que hoy será un día difícil..."_.-Pensó un momento y con este pensamiento se dirigió hacia su lugar de trabajo-.

La fémina se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pero se chocó con alguien en la puerta del ascensor, provocando que ambas personas se dirigieran hacia el suelo.

"¡Ayy!" -Se quejaron los dos a la vez. Mamoru miró con quien había chocado y se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarla ahí tan temprano así que decidió molestarla, para variar. "¿Ahh, otra vez tu cabeza de chorlito?"-Preguntó Mamoru con tono molesto-."_No puede ser, otra vez no...Jolines._"-Pensó la rubia para sí misma-. "¿Otra vez tu?" –Habló molesta la chica-. "Sí otra vez yo." -Dijo vacilón-. "Tú siempre andas en la parra." -Expresó el pelinegro frotándole la cabeza a la chica y como respuesta la muchacha le sacó la lengua-.

Acto seguido Usagi se empezó a mosquear, decidió las posibles posibilidades de responder, y solo se le ocurrió una. Enfadarse ya que así quizá, soólo quizá, se le bajen los humos a "el arrogante".

"¡Oye! Sin ofender al personal. ¿Vale?" -Dijo Usagi muy enfadada ya, o al menos, eso parecía-. "A ver si me tengo que poner modo agresiva ON". -Frunció el ceño-. "Bueno, está bien, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo." -Cruzó los dedos-. _"Pero mira que es mona hasta cuando se enfada."_-Pensó él-. "Ahh...Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy." -Dijo muy molesta-.

Usagi se alejó pero Mamoru la agarró del brazo e hizo que se volteara y, como consecuencia, la chica perdió el equilibrio, se cayeron y sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos individuos.

"Ahh...Este...Perdona." -Dijo el chico muy rojo-. "Pero en realidad te buscaba, tengo tu primer trabajo de hoy. "-Dijo el chico mirando directamente a los ojos azul cielo de la chica-. "Ah... ¿Sí?" -Fue lo único que salió de su boca-. "¿Y de qué se trata?". -Preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente a los ojos zafiro del chico-.

Mamoru empezó a contarle lo que harían hoy, que se trataba de una simulación de robo de datos del ordenador central y Usagi no sabía si preguntarle o no, se debatió en su fuero interno entre cuestionárselo o no, si lo hacía, era posible que se burlara de ella, pero si no lo hacía tambien. _"Que hago?_". siguó dandole vueltas y al final se decidió a preguntárselo.

"¿Es muy difícil combatir un espía informático?"- Se aventuró a preguntar poniendo su típica cara de súplica que nadie se podía resistir-. "¿Es que no te lo han enseñado, cabeza de chorlito?". -Dijo el muchacho divertido-."Pues...No." -Habló dudosamente y frunció el ceño-. "Pero nos han enseñado como localizarlo y a prevenir otro posible ataque de esos al menos a la mayoría de ellos". -Soltó la respuesta esperando una burla por parte de su acompañante pero ésta no llegó-. "Ah, pues, ya lo descubrirás(...)*.

Lo dijo en un tono al que ninguna mujer se podía resistir, y la rubia no era la excepción, ella al notar el tono, se sonrojó y le respondió que seguramente lo descubriría hoy. Mamoru sonrió ante esta declaración. _"Se ve tan hermosa sonrojada..."._ Al instante se le formó una sonrisa que no se acordaba que existía ya que hacía tiempo que él no se sentía así, salió de esos pensamientos y sin que se notara cierta emoción en él respondió que si no lo hacía bien no pasaba nada, que si fallaba lo haría mejor la proxima vez y la chica le agradeció el gesto que hizo y le provocó unevamente un leve sonrojo. Fueron al ascensor y subieron al piso indicado.

Ya en el ascensor, Mamoru apretó el botón del piso Nº 89, que es donde está el departamento de seguridad, y, por consiguiente, el lugar de trabajo de Usagi a partir de ahora. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se toparon directamente con las oficinas.

Las oficinas eran grandes pero...Usagi miraba incrédula el piso. Estaba todo casi desordenado, los papeles por el suelo, la comida tirada, las papeleras a reventar...En fin, un desorden total.

_"Vaya...Y yo que pensaba que serían ordenados y limpios como casi todo el mundo..."_ -La rubia pensó en hacer una limpieza, pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos-."¡¡Eooo!!"-Gritó sacudiendo la mano delante del rostro dela rubia-. "Tierra llamando a la luna. ¿Me recibes?" -Dijo el pelinegro haciendo el gesto de la llamada-. "Sí aquí luna te recibo, cambio y corto." -Respondió siguiendole el juego, lo que provocó que ambos estallaran en risas sorprendiendo a todo aquel que pasaba por su lado y les lanzaban una mirada de verguenza ajena.

En eso, un chico un poco más bajo que Mamoru, con el pelo castaño y un porte divertido se dirigió hacia la pareja, que aún no paraba de reír.

"¡Oye Don Juan!"- Expresó una voz detrás de la rubia-. "¿Es tu novia?" -Preguntó sabiendo que eso le molestaba a su amigo-. "Motoki, por favor, no empecemos, ¿Si?" -Dijo el chaval con cara de fastidio-. "Ella es la chica que viene a hacer las practicas, ya os lo comenté ostras." -Fingió sentirse ofendido y habló otra vez Motoki-. "Ahh...Si, algo comentaste, y... ¿Puedo saber el nombre de esta hermosa dama?" -Motoki cogió a Usagi i le plantó un beso en la mano-.

Motoki era un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos color marrón llevaba puesto un pantalón tejano azúl combinado con una sudadera blanca con cremallera, que le daba un toque atractivo y a la vez informal.

Usagi estaba asombrada por la caballerosidad del chico y se sonrojó ante tal gesto-."Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino". -Informó ella tímidamente-. "¿Usagi Tsukino?" -Preguntó incrédulo-. "Eso significa conejo de la luna." -Aseguró con una mirada seductora-."Si, así es." -Asiente más roja todavía-. "Vale ya."- Dijo con mal humor-. "¿Empezamos?"-Suavizó un poco el tono para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba molesto.

_"¿Por qué me molesto por ese detalle? Eso tendría que hacerlo yo...Espera.¿Que es lo que estoy pensando? Mierda..."_. Pensó en su fuero interno y se estaba mepezando a enrabiar, estaba...¿Celoso? No, el no podía estar celoso...¿O sí? Fuera lo que fuera, le sacaba de quicio y decidió volver a la conversación.

"Uf...De acuerdo" -Puso cara de rendición-. "¿No podríamos descansar 2 minutos?" -Dijo con un poco de súplica y los otros dos se le quedaron mirando-. "Me duelen los ojos del brillo de la pantalla" -Dijo haciendo pucheros y fingiendo estar avergonzado-._ "Vaya...Va a ser más duro de lo que me pensaba..."_ -Usagi dio un suspiró con este pensamiento y se preparó para lo que se le venía encima-.

Mamoru decidió empezar pero no s eacordaba de que le faltaba algo o alguien, la rubia se dio cuenta y tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de si 'jefe' en estos momentos, su pregunta tenía respuesta, y la acaba de dar.

"Será solo una simulación, para probar cuantos conocimientos tenéis." -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa seductora-. _"¿Tenéis? ¿Es que hay alguien que también está de practicas como yo?" -_Estudió las posibles posibilidades que podía haber y no llegó a nada, así que decidió no volver a pensar en ello-. "Arrgg...Vamos ya." -Dijo con un leve enojo-. "Tranquilo hombre, ni que Usagi te gustara". -Expresó el pelirubio-.

Mamoru se quedó parado. ¿Cómo su mejor amigo pensaba eso de él? Ahora sí que iba a matar a Motoki. En su mente formuló muchas posibilidades, y todas ellas apuntaban a matar a su amigo, recapacitó y se intentó tranquilizar pero no podía de no ser por una voz que le dijo amablemente.

"Tranquilo hombre, ya sabes cómo es Motoki." -La desconocida habló y se quedó parada cuando vio a Usagi, se la quedó mirando, le recordaba a alguien...Pero no sabía a quién- _"Esta chica me suena mucho..."_ -Pensó la persona desconocida con el ceño fruncido-.

Usagi se la quedó mirando le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, era muy guapa, se parecía mucho a ella, también era rubia, su pelo le llegaba hasta las rodillas más o menos y lo traía recogido con un lazo rojo, sus ojos eran de un color amarillo tirando hacia naranja. Se quedaron viendo la una a la otra hasta que Usagi supo de quién se trataba.

_"__No, no puede ser__, ella no." _-Recapacitó al instante y un único nombre se le vino a la mente-. "¿Minako?" -La otra rubia se la quedó mirando y por arte de magia, se acordó de quien era esa chica-. "Imposible. Pero si tu eres...¿Usagi?"-Dijo ella con un leve enfado-. _"No, definitivamente no."_ -Reflexionó unos momentos y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de las dos chicas. Los chicos se las quedaron mirando, preguntándose de que se conocían se alejaron un poco y las observaron de lejos-.

* * *

¿De que se conocerán Minako y Usagi? en el próximo capítulo se sabrá, os dejaré con el gusanillo de la duda juas juas juas.

Bueno...aquí se acabó esta parte del capítulo 2!!! Espero que os haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo, porque tenía a mi jefe dándome ideas...Lo que hace una aburrida en el trabajo...Jajaja. Bueno, espero que haya valido la pena este "sacrificio" que estoy haciendo por escribir esta historia..Jajaja, además, me inspiré a gracias a mi jefe, que la primera vez que entré por la puerta de la empresa en la que hago las practicas, me dio un manual de MacOSX(el sistema operativo de Apple, que tiene como logo la manzanita mordida) y me dijo: "espabílate con el manual y arréglalo". Me quedé con cara de: Perdona ¿Me estas vacilando o me ves la cara de tonta?

Aclaraciones:

*Pongo esto aquí, porque si no, en el fic ocupa mucho espacio. Un espía consiste en una persona que hace el programa mediante un código específico, hay muchos, pero los mas destacados son: los que solo te roban datos privados, contraseñas, etc. Esos los puedes eliminar fácilmente, otro tipo es el gusano de internet, que te roban todo lo que haces en internet, pueden saber que páginas web visitas, e incluso tus cuentas bancarias si lo haces mediante internet. y esos son los que cuestan de verdad. Si es un novato no causa muchas dificultades, ya que se notan los fallos en el código del programa enseguida, ahora, si es un experto en espías...ya cuesta más de localizar pero no es imposible y para eso están los "hackers de seguridad" que eso son los personajes de aquí.

* * *

Odio ir a trabajar, bueno, a hacer las prácticas y ni un duro me dieron, en fin, que injusta es la vida hoyga...

Un buen antivirus es el Nod32, va perfectamente y es muy cómodo.

¡Actualizaré cuando pueda!

Si dejan sus reviews estaré más contenta que una niña a la que le han regalado un vestido nuevo jajaja aunque si no los dejan, también, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias...Etc.

¡Matta ne!

Aerithsephy


	3. Capítulo 2 parte 2

Buenooo...Aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo, lo he dividido en dos porque hay muchas cosas que explicar, jejeje.

Leyenda: palabras entre comillas, cursiva i subrayado son pensamientos ej.:"_pensamiento"._

N.A (notas de la autora): aquí entro yo para aclarar algunas cosas o palabras, o simplemente interrumpir un poco con mi sentido del humor, jajaja.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior de Hackeando tu corazón:

_"__No, no puede ser__, ella no." _-Recapacitó al instante y un único nombre se le vino a la mente-. "¿Minako?" -La otra rubia se la quedó mirando y por arte de magia, se acordó de quien era esa chica-. "Imposible. Pero si tu eres...¿Usagi?"-Dijo ella con un leve enfado-. _"No, definitivamente no."_ -Reflexionó unos momentos y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de las dos chicas. Los chicos se las quedaron mirando, preguntándose de que se conocían se alejaron un poco y las observaron de lejos-.

* * *

**.:Capítulo 2 (2ª parte):.**

Los dos muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de las féminas hasta que:

"¡Mina!" -Gritó la rubia y le salieron las lágrimas al fin-. "¡Usagi!" -Articuló la chica con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos naranjas. Ambas chicas se abrazaron, dejando más sorprendidos a los presentes en la habitación. "Mina por dios, estas guapísima." -Dijo secándose las lágrimas-. "Lo mismo digo."-Se secó las lágrimas con su manga-. "Tú también te ves preciosa." -Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, viajando entre recuerdos, los pocos que pudieron recapitular porque una voz les sacó de sus recuerdos.

Se había creado una atmósfera extraña, se mezclaba rabia, frustración, confusión alegría...En fin, demasiadas sensaciones para un lugar tan pequeño.

"Ahh, me alegro por vosotras, pero..." -Expresó con tono cansado el chico de ojos color zafiro-. "Hay mucho trabajo así que mejor habláis luego." -Dijo de forma tajante el chico de pelo azabache-. "Oye. ¿Que no ves que se acaban de encontrar después de mucho tiempo?" -Saltó motoki en defensa de las dos féminas-. "Si ya lo veo, pero hay trabajo y no quiero que me despidan." -Escupió con toda la arrogancia que tenía y se fue hacia su ordenador-.

"_Que arrogante es este tipo por dios...Le llamare arrogante…Y mas vale que...Aish, Usa, deja de pensar en como acabar con su vida._"-. Meditó Usagi y decidió hacerle caso por una vez, pero sólo por esta vez-. "Mina, tiene razón, ya hablaremos luego." -Se separó y le regaló una sonrisa- "Tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo para hablar." -Dcho esto, ambas se dirigen hacia dentro ya que estaban en la puerta. "Tu escritorio es este." -Señalando el escritorio de su lado-.

El escritorio, era negro, con efectos de madera, con un ordenador de sobremesa, bastante costoso, por cierto, el ordenador tenía el último modelo de placa que había sacado Intel al mercado, una CPU Quad core con 4 GB de RAM 500 GB de disco duro, con el sistema operativo Windows vista Ultimate Versión 64 bits, una tarjeta gráfica muy potente con lector de tarjetas de memoria 36 en uno, grabadora de BluRay, pantalla TFT de 24 pulgadas, en fin, un ordenador muy veloz y caro.

Usagi lo encendió, y vio su nombre de usuario en la pantalla de bienvenida.

"Vaya, si que han ido rápido." -Afirmó la rubia de coletas-. "¿Te gusta?" -Preguntó risueña la otra rubia-. "A partir de ahora es todo tuyo, ahora entra y ponle la contraseña que quieras, cotillear que programas tiene, etc." -Mina le regaló una de sus sonrisas a su compañera de trabajo-. "Vaya, es increíble, tiene de todo". -Expresó la rubia de las coletas sin salir de su asombro-.

Como era un ordenador bastante potente, no podían faltar los programas más actuales, el Microsoft office 2007, el Nero 8, el Windows media player 11, el WinRAR, el Windows live Messenger plus, como antivirus, el nod32 antivirus system, el zone alarm pro, el Mozilla Firefox y los típicos juegos de Windows.

Una vez hecho esto, se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el problema en cuestión: La sala del ordenador central y se encontraron con Mamoru sentado en un gran ordenador.

_"__Esto es increíble, había leído y escuchado sobre estos ordenadores, un servidor...Que nervios. "_Se concentró en lo que le habían enseñado sobre estos ordenadores y de lo importantes que eran. Mamoru al ver que se quedó parada decidió hablar.

"Esto es como una especie de simulación, yo intentaré meterme en este ordenador y, entre los tres, vais a impedir que entre, y si entro, impedir que robe algo." -Los tres asintieron-. "A ver qué tal lo hacéis." -Retó a los presentes y se fue a otro ordenador y empezó la simulación-.

Usagi y Minako luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestar al "programa espía", uno cifraba los datos, otro, trataba de impedir acceder a los recursos del sistema (N.A: por ejemplo, a la carpeta c: Windows o al panel de control, a crear, modificar o borrar archivos, documentos, etc. Y el último se dedicaba a supervisar a las 2 rubias y darle consejos sobre cómo hacerlo más rápido, aleccionando múltiples archivos, cambiarlos de carpeta, etc.

Al cabo de casi 4 horas, consiguieron 'eliminar' el programa espía que el moreno había puesto previamente, el 'arrogante', como le llama Usagi a Mamoru. Acabaron y Mamoru felicitó a los tres por su logro, aunque habían tardado más de la cuenta, pero con la práctica, lo harían más rápido. Salieron del cuarto, cogieron el ascensor, marcaron el piso número 1 y se fueron a la cafetería, allí Minako y Usagi tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Ya en la cafetería:

"Vaya...Es gigantesca, y muy bien decorada." -Expresó Usagi alucinada-. "Sip, a nuestra jefa le encanta que las cosas tengan estilo." -Dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio-.

La cafetería ocupaba 3 plantas, estaba dividida en zonas, en la primera planta, estaba la zona para los contables, para los informáticos y los jefes, en la segunda planta, estaba la sección de comerciales, administrativos y contables, y en la tercera planta, era usada en comidas y cenas de empresa, nunca estaba llena, ya que entre ellos se turnaban los horarios, para que la cafetería no se llenara y no cabiera nadie, un poco de organización, al fin y al cabo. Se fueron hacia la parte reservada para los informáticos, Mamoru y Motoki fueron a pedir algo de comida, y allí, empezaron a hablar las dos rubias.

"Oye...¿Como tú por aquí? Creía que estabas enfadada conmigo y las chicas..." -Dijo Minako un poco triste y a la vez un poco enfadada-. "No ¿Cómo crees? Solo que..." -Meditó bien lo que iba a decir, no podía tolerar que se descubriera todo, al menos no por ahora-. "Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis ideas".-Mintió descaradamente-. "_Y mis sentimientos también_." -Pensó la rubia muy triste, se le formó una cara triste que su amiga notó en seguida.

Minako decidió ponerla un poco al día, Amy había entrado a trabajar en un hospital en Inglaterra, Rai se había convertido en una abogada poco reconocida aún, pero famosa en su ciudad, Makoto consiguió su sueño de abrir una pastelería allí en Japón y le iba muy bien, Haruka era una reconocida corredora de Fórmula 1 y ;ichiru una gran violinista, dando conciertos en todos lados, en cuanto a Setsuna y Hotaru, Setsuna creó su propia empresa de moda y Hotaru seguía estudiando para convertirse en una brillante científica.

"Las chicas estábamos preocupadas por ti, tu madre también, te cree muerta." -Dijo sin pensar-. "¿Muerta?" -Cuestionó un poco sorprendida a la vez, aunque ya sabía el porque, si ella misma se lo dijo en aquella carta...-. "Bueno, no dabas señales de vida, además, desapareciste de repente ¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Minako preocupada y a punto de estallar en llanto-. "Bueno..." -No sabiendo que decir-. "No es algo de lo que se tenga que enterar todo el mundo." -Informó la rubia de coletas mirando a los dos chicos que se acercaban con la comida-. "Tienes razón..."-Afirmó la otra sencillamente-.

Usagi le propuso ir a su casa al acabar de trabajar para poder hablar más tranquilamente, tambíen intentaba evadir un poco el tema y Minako estuvo de acuerdo en que eso sería lo mejor. Los chicos se acercaron con la bandeja de comida y se sentaron.

"¿Que tanto hablan chicas?" -Dijo sentándose al lado de Minako-. "Nada importante, cosas de chicas." .-Contó desperocupada para que no volvieran a preguntar sobre el tema-. "Si...ya." -Dijo burlándose-. "Seguro hablaban de algún chico." -Afirmó muy convencido de ello-. "Pues no."-Le sacó la lengua al pelinegro-. "Para tu información, estábamos hablando de lo que hacer después de salir de aquí." -Dijo la rubia de coletas molesta-.

Motoki le preguntó a Minako con una sonrisa seductora el que era lo que harían después de acabar las prácticas, ella iba a responder pero fue detenida por su amiga, alegando de que era un cotilla y el inmediatamente se calló,

Y así, concluyó la hora de la comida y todos volvieron a sus lugares de trabajo. al volver no hicieron gran cosa, pusieron unos cuantos keyloggers* en la computadora por lo que pudiera pasar, se conectaron al MSN, al chat de terra e hicieron un poco de limpieza, solo un poco...Pero acabó peor y decidieron que mañana, si no tenían nada importante que hacer, se dedicarían a recoger un poco la oficina a petición de Usagi, que puso sus pucheros y, nadie se podía negar a sus pucheros. Incluso Mamoru aceptó sin rechistar.

Así fue como acabó el primer día de trabajo de Usagi, las dos féminas se despidieron de los dos chicos y se fueron a casa de la rubia de coletas, Usagi sabía que no se escaparía del interrogatorio de Minako, por lo cual, se empezó a preparar para las posibles preguntas que saldrían de la boca de la otra rubia y a recapacitar las respuestas a éstas.

Una vez en casa de Usagi...

"¿Quieres algo para beber?"-Ofreció Usagi al momento en que entraron por la puerta-. "Umm...Agua por el momento".

Usagi se fue a por bebidas y Minako aprovechó para "cotillear" un poco la sala, se fijó en una foto donde habían 8 chicas, un chico y una chica que iba vestida como un chico, sin duda eran Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rai, Amy, Minako, Makoto y Usagi, Minako recordó el día que se hicieron esa foto:

_............................._

_"Venga chicas. ¿Por que no nos hacemos una foto todas juntas¿"- Dijo una rubia muy alegre-. "Pero...Cabeza de bombón..."-Refunfuñó una chica un poco más alta que Usagi, de cabello corto y de color marrón de unos 20 años de edad-. "Venga Haruka...No te cuesta nada ¿Si?" -Contestó una muchacha de cabellos aguamarina también de 20 años de edad-. "Pero..." -Intentando protestar otra vez pero otra chica la interrumpió-. "¿No me digas que te da miedo hacerte fotos?" -Dijo medio riendo una chica de unos 15 años, con el cabello corto y de color negro-._

_Minako se burló de Haruka diciendo que le daban miedo y Haruka, enfurecida, le negó lo que había dicho, se disponía a pelear pero otra chica le interrumpió.  
_

_"Ya cálmate Haruka, será un recuerdo bonito, anda." -Mencionó una mujer de unos 20 años, alta, con el pelo hasta la cintura y color de pelo verde-. "Setsuna tiene razón, hace mucho que no salimos todas juntas, desde que empezaron los exámenes..." -Informó una muchacha de cabello corto, con el pelo azul como el mar-. "Si, anda Haruka ¿Te da miedo verte reflejada y ver que no eres perfecta? -ironizó una chica morena, de color de pelo negro, de unos 18 años de la misma estatura de Usagi-._

_Haruka aceptó hacerse la dichosa foto y preguntó quién traía la cámara y Usagi se la entregó y Makoto propuso buscar a alguien que les hiciera la foto, Minako saltó en seguida diciendo que tenía que ser un hombre guapo quien la hiciera, así se lo ligaba de mientras y todas le reprocharon el comentario, pero ella ni se inmutó.  
_

_"Ay Mina, tu nunca cambiarás." -Dijo Rai meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro-. "Hum...No, no cambiaré, aun así me queréis." -Soltó esto mientras se acariciaba un mechon de pelo con los dedos-. "¡Claro que te queremos!" -Y todas las chicas se abrazaron en un abrazo colectivo-. "Bueno...Busquemos a alguien que nos haga la foto ya."-opinó hastiada-. "A ver..."_

_Buscaron alrededor de ellas y Usagi encontró la persona adecuada para hacer esa foto, __era un chico de unos 18 años, con el pelo naranja, alto, de metro 75 más o menos, con un jersey de manga corta negro, y unos pantalones color gris Usagi al verlo se fue corriendo hacia él._

_¡Kyo!" -Gritó haciendo escándalo-. "A tí te andábamos buscando." -Soltó sin previo aviso con una gran sonrisa-. "Hola Usagi, a mi... ¿Por que?" -Cuestionó con cara de pánico, siempre que le dirigía esa sonrisa nada era bueno.-. "Verás...Hemos decidido hacernos una foto todas juntas y...No encontramos una persona que quiera echárnosla, y como pasabas por aquí he pensado en que tú podrías hacernosla ¿Qué te parece?"_

_Kyo la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él, haciendo que Usagi se sonrojara ya que sus rostros estaban muy, pero que muy cerca y él le susurró a ella con una voz aterciopelada: "Si me lo pides tu, no puedo negarme." -Usagi volvió a sonrojarse más, si eso era posible, se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el grupito de chicas con las que estaba.  
_

_"Vaya...Pero si es naranjito." -Vaciló la pelimarrón-. "Yo también me alegro de verte Rukita." -Dijo en tono sarcástico y burlón-. "No me vuelvas a llamar así o te hago papilla." -Amenazó y estaba a punto de matarlo de no ser por Michiru, quien lo impidió-. "Huyy...Que miedo, Usagi, Rukita quiere matarme." -Se escondió detrás de Usagi como haciendo ver que tenía miedo. Todas estallaron en risas-. "¿Cómo quieres que te mate si eres mi novio? Además, seguro que en el fondo te adora." -Dijo en tono muy cariñoso, definitivamente no se podía enfadar con nadie. "¡Gracias! Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida." -Y le plantó un beso en la mejilla-. "Jejeje ya lo sé, tu también eres el mejor chico que he conocido."-Y le dio un beso-._

_Rai hizo un gesto para atraerlos a la realidad y los susodichos, rojos como un tomate, pidieron perdón y Mina dijo que no lso molestaran ya que se veía que se querían mucho y ella quería un novio así y recibió un regaño colectivo, Minako dijo que era bonito soñar y saltó Amy diciendo __que era bonito soñar, pero que si soñabas mucho podrías alejarte de la realidad y ver la vida color de rosa, y la vida no es así y ella le respondió sacámdole la lengua y tachándola de aguafiestas, la peliazul ni se inmutó.  
_

_"Bueno, ya, tranquilos." -Procuró cambiar un poco el ambiente-. "¿Por que no nos hacemos la foto y luego discutimos?" -Propuso Usagi y recibió una burla-. "Vaya. ¿Desde cuándo esta cabeza tan descarriada que tienes sabe pensar?" -Preguntó con tono sarcástico-. "¿Cómo que descarriada?" -Gritó la rubia-. "Primero consíguete novio y luego ya veremos." -Soltó esa frase abrazando a su novio y le sacó la lengua a la morena-. "¿Cómo dices? A diferencia de ti, yo tengo muchos pretendientes, solo que no me interesa ningún chico." -Dijo sacándole la lengua también-. "Bueno chicas, ya vale, vamos a hacer la foto i ya." -Habló la sabia del grupo y todos se pusieron en posición._

_Kyo preparó la cámara en un sitio bastante alto en el que todos salieran en la foto, puso el temporizador__ de la cámara y se colocó detrás de Usagi para abrazarla, en ese momento, la cámara se disparó, y así, quedo retratado ese momento de felicidad._

_.............................  
_

Cuando acabó de recordar esto, Minako preguntó:

"¿Por qué?" -Sollozó en voz baja pensando en que su acompañante no la había oído, que equivocada estaba-. "¿Minako?" -Preguntó extrañada-. "¿Por qué te fuiste Usagi?" -Preguntó la otra chica con mucho dolor en su voz-. "Yo..." -Ella no sabía que responder, bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no sabía como hacerlo-. "Eras feliz, éramos felices ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?" -Ya de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente-. "El motivo debe estar por llegar." -Expresó mirando el reloj de la pared-. "¿Qué?" - Preguntó extrañada la otra mujer-.

Acto seguido, se abre la puerta y entró corriendo un niño de no más de 5 años, con el pelo de color gris claro, el color de los ojos eran una mezcla de gris y azul claro gritado:

"¡Mama!" -Saltó a los brazos de su madre-. "Hola pequeño ¿Que tal el cole?" -Preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo del niño-. "Bieeen." -Dijo emocionado abrazando a Usagi-. "¿Mama? ¿Pero qué...?" -Minako no se esperaba esto ni mucho menos-. "Yuki, no corras, compórtate un poquito hijo." -Habló una voz profunda pero calmante a la vez desde la puerta-. "Si papa." -Dijo aún abrazando a su mama-. "¿Hijo?" -Dudó con cara de desconcierto, ahora sí que lo había visto todo, o al menos eso creía-.

Yuki tenía 5 años, su pelo era de un gris flojo, con ojos del mismo color y traía puesta la bata del colegio, si, esas batas de cuadros horrorosas, azules para los niños y rosas para las niñas, con el nombre bordado en la bata.

"¿No querías respuesta a tu pregunta? Ahí la tienes." -Dijo simplemente la rubia-. "Vaya, pero si es Minako..." -Habló otra vez esa voz-. "¿Kyo?" -Ahora sí que no cabía de asombro-. "¿Que le has hecho a Usagi?" -Preguntó con un poco de resentimiento en su voz-. "¿Yo? ¿Que no lo ves?" -Señalando a su hijo que aun estaba en brazos de su madre-. "Así que. ¿Este es el motivo por el que te fuiste? ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste?" -Sabía que hacía demasiadas preguntas, pero eran indispensables-. "Si, este es mi motivo, y no os lo dije por miedo." -Informó la rubia con cierto miedo en su voz-. "¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que o de quien?" -Preguntó ya más calmada-. "De lo que pudierais decir, me daba miedo enfrentaros, la verdad." -Dijo la fémina sinceramente-.

Minako le dio una bofetada, para luego abrazarla, ella seguía sin entender el por que su amiga se fue, dijo que la hubieran ayudado en todo y que su madre tenía derechoa saberlo,pero Usagi informó que su madre ya lo sabía y que ella misma le pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie. Minako le reprochó sus acciones por que sentía que su amiga de toda la vida no confió en ella. Usagi le acabó de contar todo y Yuki interrumpió la conversación.

"Mami, papi, ¿Quien es esta chica tan mona?" -Preguntó Yuki con inocencia-. "Es una amiga mía..." -Cuestionó dudosa-."Claro que sí siempre seremos amigas." -Acercándose a Usagi y abrazándola-. "Me alegro de que seas su amiga, porque no soportaría verla sufrir más." -Dijo el peli naranja con ternura-."Kyo..." -Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Usagi-. "Bueno, yo me voy, adiós peque, hasta mañana." -Se despidió con la mano de todos-. "Adiós papi." -Corrió a abrazar a su padre-. "Minako cuida de Yuki, ahora vuelvo." -Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta-."Descuida."-Dijo simplemente su acompañante femenína-.

La rubia le acompañó a la puerta, acto seguido, él agarró a la fémina por la cintura, le iba a plantar un beso en la boca pero la rubia giró la cara y acabó en un beso en la mejilla-. "Adiós Kyo." -Expresó muy seria-. "Adiós Usagi"-y se fue por la puerta, arrancó el coche y se perdió por la línia del horizonte-.

Usagi regresó hacia el comedor y encontró una escena muy graciosa, Minako intentaba pillarle, estaban jugando al pilla-pilla. Si, la verdad, se veían muy graciosos, Minako lo había agarrado del jersey, pero se trompeó y cayó al suelo provocando que varios platos, vasos y cubiertos acabaran estallando en el suelo del piso ruidosamente..

"Jajaja." -Estallo en una risa al ver la escena-. "Oye ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?" -Preguntó Minako todavía en el suelo-. "Jajaja, Es que…Se ven tan divertidos". -Comentó al borde de la risa-. "Ahh, a todo esto ¿Por qué Kyo no se ha quedado?" -Preguntí sin querer, y era verdad, no quería hacerlo-. "Mejor te lo explico mañana, demasiada información por hoy." -Dijo zanjando el tema-. "Jooo." -Hizo pucheros, pero éstos no funcionaron con la rubia-. "Por cierto. ¿Que quieres cenar?". -Preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose hacia al cocina-. "¿Eh? ¿Pero tú cocinas?" -Cuestionó sarcásticamente-. "No intentes imitar a Rai porque no te va, y si, yo cocino, algo tenemos que comer mi hijo y yo. ¿Cierto?" -Esbozó una gran sonrisa-. "Si, supongo que sí, me gustaría algo rápido, ya que no tengo mucho apetito." -Informó tranquilamente-.

Cenaron los tres en la mesa mientras veían las noticias y después vieron algún que otro programa basura, porque los programas de cotilleo son eso, basura.

"Ahh, ya es tarde." -Informó la rubia a su amiga-. "¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?". -Preguntó ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. "¿No soy un estorbo?" -Preguntó un poco insegura-. "Ay Mina, tu no cambias, si fueras un estorbo no te lo pediría burra." -Sonrió divertidamente-. "Ahh que cabeza la mía, es verdad, yo no tengo problema." -Levantándose del sofá-."Bien pues...Esta noche te quedas a dormir." -Y abrazó a su amiga-.

Yuki saltó de alegría, le había caído bien la amiga de su madre e inmediatamente le pidió que si podóa dormir con ella y su madre le dijo que era aún muy pequeño para hacer eso, elpequeño intentó rechistar pero no funcionó, quizá con su padre si funcionaba, pero con ella no. El chiquillo pidió que si podía hacerlo otro día pero se le fue negada también.

"Algún día que tú mama no esté dormirás conmigo."-Susurró minako a Yuki-."¡Yupi!" -Acto seguido el niño abrazó a Minako efusívamente-. "Tal para cual." -Añadió la madre del niño lentamente-. "_Ahh...Madre mía, la que me espera..._".-Pensó la misma persona-.

Minako y Yuki le sacaron a la lengua a Usagi, y esta decidió irse a preparar la cena o su hijo se quedaría sin Minako.

Hecho esto, Usagi se fue a la cocina y preparó una sopa de fideos y para beber agua, acabaron de cenar y se pusieron a ver la tele, sintonizaron el canal cuatro y en ese momento daban el programa supermodelo 2008, así que decidieron ver el programa, ya que a Yuki le gustaron las muchachas que aparecían en ese programa, y las chicas, pues, para ver a los chicos guapos que salían. A las 12:00 de la noche decidieron que era ya tarde, Usagi fue a acostar a Yuki, le dio un beso en la frente y le deseó buenas noches y se fue a ver a Minako.

"Oye Usagi. ¿Puedo dormir contigo como cuando éramos adolescentes?" -Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-. "Claro Minako, será bonito recordar viejos tiempos".

Y así las dos se metieron en la cama, siguieron charlando hasta tarde, suerte que era sábado y mañana no tenían que madrugar, se durmieron, para esperar a que venga un nuevo día.

Esa noche, Usagi no durmió muy bien que digamos, tenía pesadillas, más bien recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, y llegó la parte más dolorosa, pero se despertó de golpe.

"¿Que fue eso? "_Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla así...Aún es de noche, más vale que descanse._" -Miró a Minako y se volvió a acostar, y así se quedó dormida plácidamente. No volvió a tener pesadillas, al contrario, tuvo sueños, sueños de su infancia con sus amigas y con su madre, se despertó otra vez y lo último causó que a la rubia se le saliera una lágrima rebelde-. "Mama…"-Soltó débilmente y lloró en silencio, quedándose así por un rato, mirando a la luna, que tanto le recordaba a su madre-.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, vaya giro que ha dado la historia ¿No? Las dudas que hayan quedado en este capítulo se verán más adelante.

Aquí contestaré a los reviews que me mandéis:

**Pss:** jeje, pues, son cortos simplemente porque a mucha gente le duelen los ojos por el brillo de la pantalla cuando llevan mucho rato, pero bueno, este capítulo esta más largo espero que te haya complacido la longitud del capítulo.

**Isabel**: si, quería hacer algo nuevo jaja aquí tienes el capítulo

**PrincessSherezadaMoon****: **si, en definitiva el amor esta en el aire, pero no todo es lo que parece (de momento)...jajaja.

**Ender****: **Ayy...pues espera y veras jojojo voy a complicar más la historia aún XD

* * *

¡Holaaa ya estoy aqui otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

No tengo nada interesante que contar esta vez…Aparte de que ya no tengo prácticas por la tarde, nada fuera de lo común. Jaja

Googleen la canción Heaven de Ayumi Hamasaki, aunque no se enteren de lo que dice en la canción, relaja mucho y si estás tiste, pues te anima un poco, al menos a mí. Y siempre queda la opción de buscarlas traducidas.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy XD pronto subiré el siguiente, ya se me están ocurriendo ideas...jajaja.

¡Matta ne!


	4. Capítulo 3

Bueno, parece ser que aquí tenemos otro capítulo xD.

Leyenda: palabras entre comillas, cursiva y subrayado son pensamientos ej.:"_pensamiento"._

N.A (notas de la autora): Aquí entro yo para aclarar algunas cosas o palabras, o simplemente interrumpir un poco con mi sentido del humor, jajaja.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior de Hackeando tu corazón:

"Oye Usagi. ¿Puedo dormir contigo como cuando éramos adolescentes?" -Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-. "Claro Minako, será bonito recordar viejos tiempos".

Y así las dos se metieron en la cama, siguieron charlando hasta tarde, suerte que era sábado y mañana no tenían que madrugar, se durmieron, para esperar a que venga un nuevo día.

Esa noche, Usagi no durmió muy bien que digamos, tenía pesadillas, más bien recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, y llegó la parte más dolorosa, pero se despertó de golpe.

"¿Que fue eso? "_Hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla así...Aún es de noche, más vale que descanse._" -Miró a Minako y se volvió a acostar, y así se quedó dormida plácidamente. No volvió a tener pesadillas, al contrario, tuvo sueños, sueños de su infancia con sus amigas y con su madre, se despertó otra vez y lo último causó que a la rubia se le saliera una lágrima rebelde-. "Mama…"-Soltó débilmente y lloró en silencio, quedándose así por un rato, mirando a la luna, que tanto le recordaba a su madre-.

* * *

**.:Capitulo 3:.**

Ya era sábado, hoy se podían permitir el lujo de dormir hasta más tarde, pero un pequeño terremoto se despertó antes, despertando a las dos rubias de golpe.

"Mami, Minako. ¡Nos días!" -El niño entró y empezó a saltar en la cama despertando a las dos rubias-. "Yuki, cariño… Para de saltar anda." -Suplicó escondiéndose bajo las sabanas-. "Ayy Usagi. ¿Todos los días es así?" -Se quejó su otra acompañante también hundiéndose más en las sábanas-. "Mami ¿Que haremos mañana?" -Inmediatamente paró de saltar y abrazó a su mama-. "¿Mañana? ¿Qué pasa mañana?" -Preguntó haciéndose la desatendida-. "¡Mama!" -Gritó decepcionado el niño-. "Mañana es mi cumple." -Estaba al borde de las lágrimas-. "Ahh ya ven aquí mi niño." -Lo abrazó y lo sentó en su regazo-. !¿Cómo me voy a olvidar del día en que me diste una alegría?" -Le abrazó muy fuerte y el niño se quejó de que no lo dejaba respirar y USagi inmediatamente lo soltó.

Minako no sabía que mañana era el cumpleaños de aquel niño que le había caído tan bien le dijo que quería regalarle algo, pero el niño dijo que solo quería que estubiera con él, se desprende del abrazo maternal para correr a los brazos de su nueva integrante de la família, la menos para él. Usagi se hizo la ofendida pero no consiguió anda y se dio por vencida, le dijo a su hijo cuan rápido se le había pasado el enfado y el niño dijo que a ella la ve cada día pero a Minako no, Minako se alió con yuki y solo consiguieron un "Par de locos" de parte de ella y se volvió a esconder entre las sábanas.

Yuki le dijo al oído a Minako: "¿Sabes lo que le da más rabia?" -Y ella respondió-. "Hacerle cosquillas ¿No?" -Y los dos pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa. Usagi miró de reojo y no le gustó nada lo que sus ojos veían-. "_Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada…Que peligro me dan"._

Acto seguido los dos se abalanzaron sobre la rubia que estaba debajo las sábanas sorprendiéndola y atacándola con cosquillas en las costillas y por mucho que Usagi pidera que apraran, ellos le hacían más cosquillas, le dolía la barriga de tanto reír. Risas se oían por todo el departamento, provocando que ningun lugar de la casa se salvara de tal escándalo. En ese momento, Kyo entró a la casa, escucho las risas y fue a averiguar que pasaba, ya que lo tenía muy extrañado, nunca había oído reírse así a su chica. Abrió lentamente la puerta y se quedó mirando desde el marco.

"Jajaja, Mami, eso te pasa por engañarme". -Dijo el pequño riendo-. "Eso, por engañar al pobre chaval." -Dijo sigiéndole el juego-. "Vale, no volveré a hacerlo." -Y se sentó en el borde de la cama-.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kyo los estaba observando desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa cínica y se hizo notar con un carraspeo.

Usagi se volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con su 'novio', ella le preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí y el respondió con un tono ligeramente sarcástico que llevaba tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su 'novia' no lo necesitaba. Usagi le propuso unirse a ellas, le cogió del brazo e hizo que se sentara entre ellos, Yuki en un acto reflejo abrazó a su padre, el cual estaba a punto de ahogarse por falta de aire. Las dos chicas estallaron en risas al ver la cara que ponía el chico y su amdre le informó que parara si no quería quedarse sin apdre y el chiquillo se soltó enseguida.

Esperaron a que Kyo se recuperara de la falta de aliento, se sentó detrás de su rubia y la abrazó, provocando el sonrojo de ésta, había logrado su cometido y preguntó-. "Y… ¿A qué se debe tanto jaleo?".-Dijo aún un poco asustado-. "Verás, resulta que Usagi le había dicho a Yuki que no se acordaba de su cumpleaños." -Informó Minako con toda la inocencia del mundo-. "Ahh el cumple… A eso venía. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?" -Habló un poco resignado, cosa que solo notó Usagi-. "Ahh…Supongo que, ir al parque de atracciones ¿Qué te parece Yuki?" -Dijo su madre y pareció que funcionó, se le encendió la cara a su hijo y a Minako también-.

Yuki en seguida respondió que sí junto con Minako diciendo que hacía tiempo que no iba y la otra rubia le cortó alegandoq ue no s elo había preguntado a ella, si no a su hijo, ésta como respuesta le sacó la lengua y se hizo la ofendida. Kyo llegó a la conclusión de que esas dos nunca cambiarían. Yuki quería dormir con sus padres un rato y estos pusieron una cara de espanto al oír ese deseo, Yuki lo notó y decidió preguntar y solo obtuvo como respuesta que era tarde para volverse a dormir y que por la noche no dormiría y no s elevantaría para ir al parque de atracciones. Yuki se resignó y su madre bajó a preparar el almuerzo.

Los tres la siguieron y se encontraron a Usagi haciendo unas crepes de chocolate que olían muy bien, a los tres se les hacía la boca agua, tienen tan buena pinta… Se sentaron a la mesa para degustar las crepes de chocolate. Acabaron de almorzar y se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales, como de recuerdos del pasado y tal, cuando Minako se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

"Vaya, ya es tarde, mas vale que me vaya." -Expresó apenada, se estaba dvirtiendo como hace años lo hacía-. "¿Ya te vas? ¿Por qué?" -Preguntó medio llorando-. "Es que tengo cosas que hacer, como preparar lo que vamos a hacer el lunes." -Dijo suavemente con una gota en la cabeza-. "Ah vale, oye. ¿Te vienes mañana con nosotros? Dicen que contra más seamos, mas reiremos."-Preguntó el pelinaranja de golpe, aunque no le hacía gracia que esa chica estuviera ahí, no podía negarse-.

Minako se negó y les prometió que irían otro día, no quería interrumpir un día familiar y ella, desgraciadamente, no estaba incluída, y eso lo sabía muy bien.

"Bueno…Vale, hasta el lunes pues ¿No?" -Dijo Usagi asegurándose de haber oído bien-. "Hum. ¿Es que no es obvio?"-Dijo imitando a una pija. -Usagi le respondió de la misma manera, siguiéndole el juego-."O sea tía, ¿Qué me estás contando?"-.

Kyo estalló en risas, mientras que Yuki no sabía el porqué del actuar de los adultos. _"A veces pienso que los adultos son más críos que yo..." _.-Pensó el crío con toda la sabieza del mundo que podía albergar en su cerebro, que tal aprece que es más de la normal...

"Jaja, par de locas las dos." -Dijo contento-. "¡Calla cansino!"-Le reprocharon las rubias al unísono-. "Uhh. Tranquilas." -Soltó un bufido y se alejó un poco de ahí-. "Uaahh, papi, dan miedo". -Dijo haciendo ver que estaba asustado-. "Ahh… ¿Sí? Ahora veréis los dos par de locos." -Expresó con cierto timbre de maldad-. "¡Minako, a la carga!" -Ordenó la rubia y saltaron encima de los dos chicos y otra vez el departamento se llenó de risas, acabaron agotados de tanto reír y decidieron que habría que repetirlo otra vez.

Usagi y Minako le sacaron la lengua a los chicos y decidieron que ya era suficiente por hoy, fueron a despedir a Minako a la puerta, se despidieron y se fueron al sofá a ver la tele, antes de que prendieran la tele suena u móvil con la melodía de Victory Fanfarre del final fantasía-

"Es el mío. ¿Aló? Ahh eres tu…Ahh si ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? Mañana tengo el cumpleaños de mi hijo."…Ahh vale, allí estaré." –Colgó y se dirigió al sofá con su familia y Minako-. "¿Que pasa Kyo?" -Preguntó preocupada-. "Nah, que mañana llega la presidenta de la empresa que tenemos en Estados Unidos y no voy a poder estar con vosotros." -Dijo figiendo desilusión-. "Papi…No te preocupes, aunque no estés físicamente, estarás espiritualmente conmigo." -Le regaló una sonrisa tocándose el corazón con la punta del dedo-. "Ayy, Yuki, ven aquí." -Y se abrazaron y lloraron mientras Usagi los miraba conmovida por las palabras de su hijo-. "Entonces, aprovechemos para estar juntos hoy." -Propuso la rubia de coletas y todos asintieron.

Minako no tuvo más remedio que aceptar quedarse hasta que Yuki lo decidiera y eso sería mucho, pero mucho rato. Decidieron ver un poco la tele, sintonizaron el canal Cartoon network a petición de Yuki, que en ese momento estaban echando Stuart Little, se quedaron viendo la peli y a mitad de la película Yuki se quedó dormido y Minako aprovechó para irse, se despidió de los dos y se fue hacia su casa. Así que propusieron irse a dormir ya, se fueron a la cama los tres juntos y durmieron tranquilos.

A la mañana siguiente, Usagi despertó, pero no encontró a Kyo, en ese momento, su hijo despertaba de su sueño.

"Se debe de haber ido ya". -Habló en voz baja-. "¿Se ha ido papa ya?" -Soltó medio adormilado-. "Si ya se fue. Oye, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?".-Cambió de planes a última hora-. "¡Sí! Al parque. ¡¡Viva!!" -Exclamó saltando de un lado a otro y gritando de emoción-. "Entonces, ve a vestirte mientras yo lo preparo todo".-Dijo su madre firmemente-. "¡Sí!"- Asintió y se fue a vestirse rápidamente-.

Usagi decidió ponerse una minifalda de Lacoste con botas altas negras sin tacón, un jersey negro con la palabra Rams 23, con un reloj Viceroy y una pulsera de plata, para el cuello, el colgante de medialuna de su madre. Fue a ver a Yuki, para saber si estaba listo y, definitivamente, ya estaba vestido, llevaba un pantalón corto de color azul claro con un jersey blando y las mangas con rayas azul claro, Usagi peinó a su hijo, bajaron a desayunar un poco, y se fueron rumbo al parque.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar del aeropuerto de Barcelona, bajaron 4 personas de un avión llegado de Japón.

"_Espero que no me mates hija…"_-Dijo una voz femenina-. "Venga, vamos, que quiero verla." -Dijo enfadada la misma voz-.

Se fueron a coger un taxi en dirección a la casa de Usagi, todas estaban ansiosas por ver de nuevo a Usagi después de 5 largos años. Volviendo al parque, en la zona de juegos infantiles, Yuki estaba jugando con un chico que se llama Hatsuharu, tiene el pelo blanco y negro, cabello corto, cuando…

Hatsukaru es un niño de la misma edad de Yuki, llevaba el pelo blanco por arriba y negro en la parte de abajo y un poco despeinado, llevaba un pantalón corto y un jersey de manga corta , ambos negros y bambas blancas.

"Oye Yuki, ahí está mi tío Mamoru, ahora vuelvo." -Señaló en otra dirección-. "¡Tío Mamoru!" -Gritó y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su tío Mamoru-. "Hombre peque. ¿Listo para volver a casa?" -Preguntó cariñosamente cogiendo a Hatsuharu en brazos-. "¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?" -Preguntó desilusionado-. "Espera, ven conmigo, así te presento a la mamá de mi amigo Yuki". -Lo agarra por la pierna y se va arrastrando al pobre Mamoru hacia donde estaba la madre del susodicho-.

Usagi estaba tan tranquila leyendo un libro cuando Yuki le gritó desde casi el otro lado del parque, se tiró encima de sus rodillas y acto seguido le presentó al tío de su amigo Haru y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quien se trataba, Mamoru tampoco se quedó atrás con su cara, ahora sabía quien era la madre del amigo de su sobrino, ya que siempre estaba hablando de ella y de lo simpática que era. Mamoru le dijo que era una caja de sorpresas y ella asintió, despues el pelinegro se sentó al lado de la rubia sin permiso y acto seguido suena un teléfono, era el de Usagi y palideció al ver el nombre de la llamada, s edisculpó y se alejó un poco de allí.

Habló durante un largo rato, de su boca solo salían suspiros o monosíó la conversación y regresó un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez asustada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes y antes de que alguien pudiera contestar habló.

"Hijo, tenemos que volver a casa tu abuela ha venido a vernos y no tiene las llaves." -Le dijo a su hijo-. "¿La abuela? ¡Qué bien!" -Y comenzó a dar brincos-. "Vaya ¿Ha venido tu familia? ¿Quieres que te lleve? Así llegamos más rápido." -Propuso amablemente-. "Si, por favor." -Y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas-. "De nada, es un placer." -Respondió simplemente-. "_Pero que mona que es cuando sonríe…Jopetas Mamoru, deja de pensar eso, cualquiera diría que te gusta"._

Se fueron al coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Usagi, hablaron de cosas triviales, intentando hacer tiempo, mientras Yuki y Haru cantaban: "Vamos de paseo, pipipi, en un auto nuevo, pipipi". Mientras, la rubia se comunicaba con Kyo y le dijo que su madre había llegado sin avisar, colgó y a los 5 minutos estaban en la esquina de la calle.

"Ya nos puedes dejar aquí." -Le dijo a Mamoru-. "Gracias por traernos, venga Yuki, despídete de Haru." -Agradeció al pelinegro-. "Haru…" -Dijo Yuki simulando tristeza-. "Yuki…" -Respondió de la misma manera-. "Buaaa." -Ambos se abrazaron haciendo ver que lloraban, provocando la risa de los dos adultos y Mamoru decidió separarlos y acordaron que saldrían juntos otro día. Usagi y su hijo se bajaron del coche, se despidieron, El pelinegro arrancó el coche y se perdió en la carretera.

"_Vaya ¿Así que mi madre ha venido sin avisar antes? Qué raro…En fin, que sea lo que dios quiera_".

Se dirigieron a su casa y se encontraron, no solo con su madre, sino con sus amigas Rai, Makoto, Amy, Haruka y Michiru, la fémina palideció de golpe, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

"¿Mami?" -Dijo el niño extrañado-. "Mama, Chicas…" -Pronunció con una voz que denotaba un poco de miedo-. "¡Yaya Serenity!" -Se corriendo a los brazos de su abuela y esta le recibió con los brazos abiertos-. "Uaahh…Hola nieto ¿Y tu madre?" -Cuestionó una mujer de unos 40 años, peinada igual que Usagi, solo que su pelo era plateado-. "_Mierda…¿Por qué ahora mama__?" _-Maldijo en sus adentros-._ "_Aquí estoy mamá".-Dijo con voz débil-.

Las 6 mujeres alzaron al vista y se encontraron con su amiga Usagi, mucho más grande y más guapa que antes.

"Usagi…" -Dijeron todas al unísono. "Ehh… ¿Pasamos adentro?" -Usagi intentó evitar el tema por ahora, entraron todas menos Haruka- "¿Quién o de quien es este niño?" -Dijo muy enfadada-. "Ehh… Haruka, pasa y te explico." -Habló insegura-. "Si Usagi, explícanos por qué te fuiste y más vale que tu respuesta sea la verdadera." -Amenazó enfadada la pelinegra-. "Si, tranquila, pero mejor adentro, va a refrescar dentro de nada."-Dijo con voz serena y tragando la saliva-.

Cogió a su hijo en brazos y entraron todos al comedor, donde les esperaban Kyo y Minako.

"Kyo… ¿Pero tú no estabas en…?" -Aunque no pudo acabar la frase ya que dos brazos la rodearon por detrás-. "Si, pero la acabé 5 minutos antes de que me llamaras".-Dijo en tono dulce-. "Ay, ya tranquila Usagi, ya estamos aquí." -Afirmó la otra rubia mirando a los visitantes-. "¿Por qué no pasáis y os sentáis?" -Ofreció ella-. "Vaya, Minako, Así que… ¿Tu también lo sabías?" -Afirmó con un tono muy molesto-. "Ya, Haruka, sentémonos y que nos explique ¿Sí?" -Propuso la chica del pelo aguamarina en un tono que no se aceptaban rechazos-. "Está bien, pero..." -Michiru le envió una mirada de 'O te callas o te pego'-. "Vale ya me callo." -Y se fue a sentar-.

Todas se sentaron en el sofá y en sillas, se formó un silencio en la sala hasta que Haruka decidió romper ese silencio.

"Ya…Usagi…Suéltalo todo." -Dijo más calmada la pelimarrón-. "Ahh…está bien." -Dijo resignada-. "Yuki, hijo ¿Podrías ir a tu habitación? Es que tengo que hablar con estas personas." -Dijo en un tono maternal-. "Está bien solo si me das la buenas noches." -Dijo haciendo pucheros-. "De acuerdo, pero vuelve." -Amenazó la rubia del pelo corto-. "Tranquila, no voy a huir otra vez, esta vez no." -Y se fue con su hijo a darle las buenas noches-.

Al cabo de un rato volvió al a sala, se sentó y empezó a contar como pasó todo, desde la noche de su cumpleaños con Kyo, la noche que pasaron juntos, de cómo se enteró de que estaba embarazada y el porqué de sus decisiones.

"Vaya… ¿Así que era eso?"-Dijo la pelicorta con un tono muy tranquilo-. "Si…Perdón por haberos engañado y…" -Pero unos gritos no le dejaron continuar-. "¿PERDON? ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO?!" -Vociferó la chica y Usagi sólo agachó la cabeza-. "¡Por favor Haruka! ¡Deja tu maldito orgullo por una vez! Vas a despertar al niño." -Dijo gritando también la peli aguamarina-. "Si Haruka, por favor, tranquila, se cómo te sientes pero no es para ponerse así."-Expresó seriamente la otra rubia-. "¿A CASO NO ESTAS ENFADADA? ¡PORQUE YO Sí Y PODRIAS HABERNOSLO DICHO USAGI! ¿Es que no somos tus amigas?" -Esto último lo dijo más calmada, pero más que calmada, con un deje de tristeza-.

Serenity se levantó y se fue hacia su hija que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la abrazó.- "Ya Haruka basta ¡Por favor! No te he traído aquí para que insultes o cuestiones las decisiones de mi hija."-Sentenció malhumorada-. "Esta bien, supongo que viviréis juntos Kyo y tu ¿No?" -Preguntó ya más calmada-. "Para tu información, no, no vivimos juntos, así lo planeamos y así se quedará."-Afirmó rudamente-. "¿Y el niño? ¿Cómo lo lleva él?" -Preguntó una de ellas-. "Pues…Bien, no se queja." -Dijo segurísima de ello-.

Después de esto, se formó un leve silencio, habían tantas preguntas por formular y por ser respondidas y no había tiempo para preguntarlas todas, necesitaban respuestas y las necesitaban ya.

"A ver si lo he entendido. Yuki es hijo tuyo y de Kyo y no os vais a casar ¿No?" -Dijo interrogativa Rai-. "Exacto. ¿Y con eso qué?" -Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño-. "Nada. ¿Por qué no se casan?" -Preguntó sarcásticamente-. "¡Rai!"- Gritó la susodicha con la cara roja como un tomate-. "¿Qué? Sería lo normal si os amáis." -Volvió a utilizar el sarcásmo que siemrpe la acomañaba a todos lados-. "Exacto, si nos amáramos, pero no nos amamos tanto." -Habló duramente y no se habló más del tema-.

Se volvió a crear un silencio, pero esta vez fue más largo, todos en la casa estaban meditando las preguntas que formularían a lo largo de la conversación.

"Ya veo…Entonces…Ahh no me lo creo, sencillamente no me lo creo." -Dijo en tono sarcástico-. "Ñii…Créetelo, porque es la más puritana verdad."

Le sacó la lengua a Rai y ésta lo hizo tambíen, Rai le dijo que depuritana no tenía nada y Usagi hizo ver que se enfadaba y no respiraba, todos rieron de gusto ya que hacía tiempo que no veían esa escena, al fín se habían perdonado todo y minako metió más cizaña al fuego informando sobre el chico que pretendía a la rubia de coletas y consigioó el efecto deseado, preguntas y el leve sonrojo de Usagi-.

"¿Mamoru? ¿Quién es?" -Sijo con sonrisa pícara-."Si quien es…"-Preguntó en tono celoso, ya que Haruka era muy sobreprotectora y aún no entendían el proqué dejaron que Kyo estubiera con Usagi-. "¿Esta bueno?" -Preguntó michiru-. "Eso no me lo habías contado…"-Suspiró su madre y al fin consiguieron la respuesta deseada-. "Bueno…Es un compañero de trabajo. ¿Contentas?"-Dijo haciéndose la enfadada-."¡No!"-Gritaron todas-."Pues…Mañana me acompañáis a trabajar, os lo presento y juzgáis vosotras mismas." -Ofreció tranquilamente y todas asintieron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que habían despertado al pequeño.

"Ay mami no chilléis que no me dejáis dormir…"-Apareció pro la puerta y se casi lanzó a los brazos de su madre-. "Ahh lo siento hijo, la emoción de los años ¿A que si?"-Les dirijió una mirada con estrellitas en los ojos a todas-. "Sí"-También con estrellas en los ojos-. "Si ya…Escandalosas."- Dijo el niño y les sacó la lengua-. "Yo no soy escandalosa…Si un caso escandaloso."-Dijo sereno-.

Este comentario provocó las risas de todos los presentes y yuki, como era pequeño, no entendía nada de lo que hacían o decían los adultos, y es que para Yuki, los adultos eran como críos pero más grandes y con responsabilidades. Con este pensamiento los dejó y se fue otra vez a la cama, dejando a los adultos solos otra vez.

Minako informó a Usagi de lo que harían mañana y solo de pensarlo se les caía el mundo encima, tenían que empezar a hacer una página web con código HTML, ASP, Javascript y PHP y aún no sabían de qué tenían que hacerla, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que mañana se les informaría para empezar a trabajar en ello cuanto antes.

Haruka les dijo que se quedarían el tiempo que hiciera falta ya que aún era muy sobreprotectora, además de que Michiru tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar si la dejaban sola. Usagi se sintió como una niña mimada, y de hecho lo era, siempre obtuvo lo que quería, y esta vez no sería diferente, aunque ahora no quería que la 'protegiesen' demasiado, no lo necesitaba y siempre que lo necesitaba, siempre tenía alguien que la defendiera, hasta hace poco...

La repartición quedó de la siguente manera: En casa de Minako dormirían Haruka y Michiru, por otra parte, Rai y su madre se quedaran a dormir en casa de Usagi, ya verían como acomodan las habitaciones y tenían que or de compras, Minako se emocionó y empezó a planearlo todo en su cabeza. Se despidieron y se fueron a dormir

"Ah."-Suspiró-. "Les tengo pánico a las funciones JavaScript, no hay quien las entienda."-Dijo otra vez con lágrimas de cocodrilo la rubia de coletas-. "Ay yo tampoco las entiendo, pero seguro que Mamoru te ayuda encantado." -Afirmó con corazoncitos en los ojos provocando otra vez el sonrojo de Usagi-. "¡Ha! ¡Sí seguro!" -Exclamó ella-. "¿Y qué hay de Motoki? ¿Ahora me dirás que no es guapo?" –Contraatacó con su mismo método-. "Bueno ya vale, me voy hasta mañana, Haruka, Michiru ¿Nos vamos?"-Puso cara de asesina e inentó evadir el tema y nadie le reprochó nada.

Las susodichas asintieron y se despidieron de todos los presentes en el comedor, pero Minako se quedó un momento.

"Mina, has empezado tú, así que no te hagas la enfadada porque no te va."-Le sacó la lengua otra vez y en respuesta recibió una burla por parte de la otra rubia y desapareció por la puerta-. "Bueno pues…Yo también me voy a sobar." -Dijo la pelinegra-. "Si Usagi, que tu mañana trabajas y Yuki va al colegio, supongo que yo dormiré en la habitación de la última vez ¿No?"-Preguntó sin ánimos, no le gustaba dormir en esa cama, demasiado grande decía ella, pero no era su casa así que le tocó aguantarse-. "¿Dónde está mi habitación?"-cuestionó al única que faltaba-."Sígueme y te lo indico".

Hecho esto, Usagi le enseñó la habitación donde Rai pasaría las noches, se despidieron con un simple "Buenas noches". Usagi se fue a la habitación de su hijo, se aseguró de que seguía dormido y la rubia se quedó mas tranquila, se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama, programó el despertador y cayó en un sueño muy profundo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que en este capítulo se hayan resuelto algunas dudas.

Comoveréis u observaréis, he cambiado algunas cosas del fic y he quitado dialogos y los he narrado, no so preocupéis, que no cambiaré para nada la trama de la historia, dicho esto, os dejo con las respuestas de los reviews.

**Pss:** A ver, Kyo era el novio de Usagi cuando iban al instituto y en cuanto a lo que pasara com Mamoru pues…ya verás jajaja espero que te haya quedado claro quién es Kyo ahora, sino, con gusto te responderé tus preguntas vía email.

**Isabel**: jaja me alegro de que te gustaran las sorpresas jaja, vero que en este capítulo hay alguna mas jajaja y habrán mas, te lo aseguro jajaja que mala soy

**PrincessSherezadaMoon****: **Yuki es hijo de Usagi y Kyo evidentemente ¿no se veía claro? Bueno, si no se veía, ahora ya lo sabes XD

**Ender****: **Ayy...pues espera y veras jojojo voy a complicar más la historia aún XD

Bueno, y ahora os dejo con...

.: El rinconcito de aerithsephy:.

¡Holaaa ya estoy aquí otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también.

Esta vez sí tengo algo que contar…¡¡¡Que ya he acabado las prácticas!!! Si al fin las tardes libres jajaja.

Bueno, como no se que mas poner rellenaremos este espacio con algo no? XD

Os pongo la letra de una canción que es muy pero muy friki, el titulo El baile del javascripy

–es la canción del Chiki Chiki pero con términos de programación JavaScript- jajaja muy divertida, no em acuerdo de que página la saqué, pero no par-e de reír en rato. Googleenla y cántenla, yo al menos me carcajeé xD.

Es lo que tiene ser informático, cosas de estas no se ven cada día xD.

¡Matta ne!

Aerithsephy


	5. Capítulo 4

¡Buenas! ¿Que tal todo? Espero que bien ^^, pues… Aquí está un nuevo capítulo jeje espero que os guste.

Leyenda: palabras entre comillas, cursiva y subrayado son pensamientos ej.:"_pensamiento"._

N.A (notas de la autora): aquí entro yo para aclarar algunas cosas o palabras, o simplemente interrumpir un poco con mi sentido del humor, jajaja.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior de Hackeando tu corazón:

"Bueno pues… Yo también me voy a sobar."-Dijo la pelinegra-. "Si Usagi, que tu mañana trabajas y Yuki va al colegio, supongo que yo dormiré en la habitación de la última vez ¿No?"-Preguntó sin ánimos, no le gustaba dormir en esa cama, demasiado grande decía ella, pero no era su casa así que le tocó aguantarse-. "¿Dónde está mi habitación?"-Cuestionó a la única que faltaba-."Sígueme y te lo indico".

Hecho esto, Usagi le enseñó la habitación donde Rai pasaría las noches, se despidieron con un simple "Buenas noches". Usagi se fue a la habitación de su hijo, se aseguró de que seguía dormido y la rubia se quedó más tranquila, se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama, programó el despertador y cayó en un sueño muy profundo.

* * *

.:Capítulo 4:.

A las 8:00 de la mañana, un despertador con la canción 'Otherworld, de Rammstein' sonaba en casa de Usagi despertando a todo quisqui que este en esa casa, ya que sonaba muy fuerte. En eso: todos entran a la habitación de la fémina a ver qué era eso y la encontraron durmiendo como un lirón.

"¡Usagi! ¡Apaga eso!" -Vociferó Rai entrando de golpe en la habitación de la rubia-. "¡Uah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritáis?" -Preguntó reponiéndose del susto. Miró el despertador y ya sabía lo que pasaba. "Ahh ¿A qué mola? Despierta muy rápido jaja". Rai solo le lanzó una mirada asesina, que si las miradas matasen, hubiera hecho años que estaría muerta-. "Si, pero a ti parece que no te sirve de nada, dormías tranquilamente sin inmutarte".- Respondió sarcásticamente-. "Sí, bueno, ya, es que tenía el sueño muy profundo".-Dijo orgullosamente-. "Y que lo digas hija…Ha estado 10 minutos sonando"-Informó su madre-."Nos has dado un susto de muerte".-Respondió la pelinegra y solo recibió un "perdón" de parte de la aludida.

La dejaron que se cambiara tranquilamente y bajaron al comedor a esperar, pero como Rai se aburría decidió intentar sacar de sus casillas a Serenity, pero debido a los intentos desesperados por conseguirlo, de dio por vencida y Serenity esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta al gesto de la chica y escucharon ruido de escaleras, momentos después la rubia entró al comedor, pero sin Yuki. Así que Rai preguntó por qué el niño aún no se había despertado y la rubia le informó que tenía el sueño más pesado que ella y la morena soltó un suspiro y a Usagi se le ocurrió una idea.

"Oye Rai. ¿Por qué no intentas despertarlo? A lo mejor a ti te hace más caso, como gritas tanto...".-Ironizó la rubia-."Ag, que graciosa amaneciste hoy."-Se notaba que ese comentario le había molestado y no se esperó que le respondiera así.-"Pero aún así lo haré".

Cuando salió por la puerta, recibió un 'Buena suerte' de Serenity porque la necesitaría, y sí la necesitaría para despertar a tal terremoto que dormía plácidamente en su cama y decidió ponerse manos a la obra. Intentó hacerle cosquillas, no funcionó, le gritó, tampoco funcionó y ya sólo le quedaba quitarle la manta, así que lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias de ese acto, consiguió despertarlo al fin pero se llevó una sorpresa, Yuki dormía sin la parte de arriba del pijama, y le gritó.

"¡Caray! No me despiertes asi tía Rai. ¡Lo odio!".-Gritó el niño lo más grosero que pudo y Rai se quedó sorprendida-."A mí no me eches la culpa, la culpa es de tu madre que no me advirtió de esto".-Dijo señalando al crío que aún estaba en la cama.-"No hay excusa que valga, no te voy a perdonar fácilmente, has descubierto mi secreto y sufrirás las consecuencias de ello".-Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Rai tirándole de los pelos suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que doliera y Rai dejó escapar un grito e inmediatamente las dos féminas subieron al cuarto y se echaron a reír.

"¿De qué os reís?".Preguntó cabreada la chica-."Aún gracias que no te ha pegado".-Respondió simplemente Usagi-."Pues casi me arranca los pelos...".-Pronunció enfadada-."Ñii…No es para tanto"-Dijo riendo-Es que tía Rai me ha asustado mami"-Y se va corriendo a los brazos maternos-. "Vaya, ya te ha dicho tía Rai, es un avance." Explicó la mujer de pelo blanco-. "Jajaja, sí, bueno, mejor vístete peque y a desayunar, que Haruka y las demás no tardan en venir. Rai ¿le ayudas a vestirse?".-Le miró con cara de borrego y la muchacha no se pudo negar-. "_Jajaja pobre…Como la hago sufrir… La que le espera." -__D_e golpe se le forma una sonrisa diabólica-. "_Usagi… Esa mirada no me gusta para nada…Pero será divertido."._-Pensó riéndose de ese pensamiento-. "Bueno, yo también me voy a vestir, así aprovecho para ir de compras".

Se va a su habitación y la rubia aprovecha para dejar a Rai sola ante el peligro, le deseó suerte y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí, Rai suspiró e intentó vestir al niño pero éste no se lo ponía fácil, ya que empezó a correr por la habitación.

Usagi ya se había acabado de vestir, llevaba puesto un jersey negro de manga larga, unos pantalones tejanos grises arrapados de arriba y largos de abajo, quedando arrugados de abajo, el reloj, y lo más importante, el collar de media-luna de su madre. A los 5 minutos…

"¡ME CAGO EN TODO LO QUE SE MENEA!"-Gritó desde la habitación del niño se dirige al cuarto de Yuki y ve a Rai persiguiendo a Yuki por toda la habitación y gritando que se esté quieto, a la fémina le hizo gracia esta escena, era de película y decidió poner un poco de orden.

"_Pobre Rai…Como me gusta hacerla sufrir jajaja, eso le pasa por molestarme en el pasado." _-Pensó la rubia-. "Yuki, deja de correr y acaba de vestirte que está a punto de venir Haruka, Michiru y Minako, y tu Rai, eso te pasa por molestarme cuando íbamos al instituto." -Le sacó al lengua a la susodicha y en respuesta recibió un suspiro, se lo tenía merecido-. "Si mamá".-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del niño-.

Se vistió y Rai aún estaba maldiciendo a su amiga por hacerle pasar por tales cosas y la obligó a prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer, Usagi lo prometió pero cruzó los dedos y en ese momento tocaron al timbre.

"Ya voy yo".-Respondió Serenity-. "Hombre…Como vosotras por aquí."-Dijo vacilando-. "Alguien amaneció hoy de buen humor...".- Pero no pudo seguir ya que una voz y un abrazo le bloquearon.-"¡Tía Haruka!; ¡Tía Michiru!; ¡Tía Minako!" – Gritó el pequeño, se deshizo del abrazo de Haruka y se fue a abrazar a las otras dos chicas-."¿Tía?".- Preguntó reponiéndose de la embestida que le había hecho Yuki-.

"Mi mami me conto que erais como sus hermanas asi que os llamo tías jeje."-Dijo dulcemente-. "Ayy que mono que es."-y lo abraza fuertemente y le lleno de besos, como cuando quieres mucho a tu peluche cuando eres pequeña, que no lo sueltas ni para ir al lavabo-. "¡Ayy! ¡Suéltame!"-Dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo y del ataque de besos de Minako-. "Si, supongo que lo ha heredado de su madre." -Dijo la más mayor de todas-."Aunque tiene un mal genio cuando se lo propone…"-Añadió la misma mujer-.

Y empezó una discusión entre madre e hija y todos lo vieron divertido, se notaba que se querían mucho y eso era bueno, muy bueno. Después de discutir e hacer un poco de broma, Usagi propuso irse ya, si no, llegarían tarde otra vez y esta vez no las salvaría nadie de la bronca de su jefe superior.

Se dirigen hacia el coche de Usagi y se sorprendieron, era un NISSAN TERRANO II 2.7 TDI S a 125cv de potencia de motor, nuevo de trinca (N.A: acabado de comprar) de color rojo, con 5 asientos, con rueda de recambio para pinchazos, por dentro era de color gris fuerte, con los asientos tapizados en color gris y azul, Radio CD y con aire acondicionado. Se quedaron más sorprendidos aun con el interior.

"Bueno, ¿quién viene conmigo?"-Dijo la rubia de coletas dirigiéndose a todos-. "Yo mami."-Gritó saltando por todos lados-. "Yo también, así aprovecho para que me dejes en el centro comercial." -Propuso Serenity y la rubia le contestó que no se iba a aprovechar de ella-. "Yo mejor me voy con mi coche, porque supongo que Haruka no sabrá dónde está la empresa."-Dijo la otra rubia con una mirada malvada a Haruka-."¡Ja! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no vivo aquí?"-Respondió la susodicha-.

"Ya, bueno Haruka, vamos si no Usa y Mina llegarán tarde al trabajo y Yuki llegará tarde al colegio".-Dijo sabiamente Michiru dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes-. "Ahh, ya te pareces a Amy-"Declaró ella-. "Ya de paso. ¿Podríais llevar a Yuki al colegio? Mi madre sabe dónde está. ¿A que sí?"-Dijo con su cara de perrito degollado-. "_Será… ¿Cómo puede atacarme asi? ahh claro, sabe que no me puedo negar a esa mirada…Aisshh que remedio, tendré que esperar a otro día para ver a ese chico"_."Bueno, vale, iré con Haruka y Michiru".-Se resignó enseguida-.

Hecho esto, Usagi les informó que Yuki terminaba el colegio a las 13:30 del mediodía y Haruka le pidió, no, más bien le exigió a Usagi que le diera una recompensa y ésta solo dijo que ya vería, que dependía de la recompensa y Haruka gruñó en respuesta, se abrazaron y Haruka le susurró al oído que se lo diría más tarde y ésta se sonrojó, Michiru vio esto y le dijo a Haruka que no la pondría celosa. "_Tsk, lastima_"-Pensó Haruka después de esto ya que le gustaba ver cuán guapa estaba cuando se ponía celosa. Después de esta escena, se subieron a los coches y pusieron rumbo a trabajar.

La distribución quedó asi: En el coche de Minako van Serenity, y Michiru y en el coche de Usagi van Haruka, y Yuki, se ponen de camino a la empresa de Usagi y Minako, el camino se hizo muy largo.

En el coche de Minako…

"Ahora que no está Usagi presente."-Meditó lo que diría a continuación-. "Hablemos de ese tal Mamoru asi que Minako…"-Mirándola de forma asesina-. "Suelta prenda."-dijo la peli aguamarina en tono amenazante y señalándola con el dedo-. "Eso, eso, y si tienes una foto suya, mejor que mejor."-Sugirió la más mayor del coche-. "_Joder…Que necesitadas por dios."_-Pensó hastiada la rubia-.

Después de que Minako buscara una foto del pelinegro en su bolso y encontró una foto en los que están la mayoría de los empleados del departamento de informática y de administración.

"Bueno, vale mejor una foto, es el del pelo negro."-y les enseña una foto de Mamoru y Motoki-. "Huy, que guapo yo lo quiero."-Informó Michiru fingiendo enamorarse de Mamoru-. "Pues, que guapo…"_ Joder que suerte tiene mi hija…", _-y las dos babeaban mientras miran la imagen del pelinegro.-"Bueno, vale ya, que me mancháis de babas la foto y no quiero que la ensuciéis."-y les quitó la foto de golpe-.

Las dos féminas solo pudieron soltar un pequeño suspiro e hicieron un poco de berrinche para ver si conseguían volver a ver la foto, pero no tuvieron éxito, así que se resignaron y a Minako le causó gracia ésa reacción y puso sus ojos otra vez en la carretera-.

Mientras tanto, en el coche de Usagi…

"Bueno. ¿Tardaremos mucho?" -Expresó impacientemente la pelicorta-. "Ahh, tranquila, llevas todo el camino asi, me frustras y no puedo conducir bien."-Dijo al borde del enfado-. "_Uyuyuy…Mi mamá se va a enfadar…Espero que no, porque cuando se enfada sí que da miedo…"-_Pensó para sus adentros el crío-.

Se formó un largo silencio, éste era a la vez incómodo, pero relajante, pero al momento se empezó a cargar de tensión y alguien decidió romper ese silencio.

_"_Tía Haruka, si quieres te cuento como es Mamoru." "Hm…"-Después de meditarlo unos minutos.- "Vale, a ver qué tal, si no es de mi agrado…"-Dijo denotando amenaza en su voz-. "¡Pero bueno!"-Exclamó la rubia-. "¿Que tenéis en contra de mi? Yo estoy muy bien asi."-Expresó enfadada ella-. "_Ahh… ¿Lo digo porque es verdad o para convencerme a mí misma?_" -Recapacitó la rubia en sus pensamientos, hasta que Yuki le sacó de sus pensamientos-._ "_Mami…Si pero yo no te veo feliz al lado de papa."-Dijo tristemente-.

"_Como me entere yo de que le hace algo a mi gatita…Lo mato."_-Amenazó en sus pensamientos lo que haría si se enterara de que no era feliz con ese chico-. "Dejemos esto para otro rato que ya llegamos."-Y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento y un poco después llegó Minako.

Bajaron del coche y se quedaron pasmados al ver el enorme edificio donde trabajan las dos féminas, y a lo lejos vieron a dos chicos estacionando también, sin duda eran Mamoru y Motoki.

"Venga vamos, que ya han llegado y no quiero llegar tarde."-Expresó inocentemente una de las rubias-. "Si, ya, seguro, lo que quiere es ver a Motoki, de eso no te quepa duda."-Habló en voz baja Usagi-. "Pues no está nada mal el chaval."-También hablando por lo bajini-. "¡Eh!"-Se giró y preguntó enfadada-. "¿Qué murmuráis vosotras dos ya? Seguro que es algo de mí."-dijo haciéndose la llorona-.

Acto seguido, ven que los chicos se acercan a ellas y las dos rubias se empiezan a poner nerviosas y esto no pasó desapercibido por todas las chicas que estaban ahí.

"¿Qué le pasa a Mina ahora?"-Cuestionó Motoki detrás de Minako-."¡Ahh! ¡Motoki! Que susto me has dado."-Intentando sonar natural-. "Usted perdone señorita."-Dijo con las manos en el aire el susodicho-. "Anda, pero si es cabeza de chorlito, buenos días."-Dijo el pelinegro entrando en la conversación-. "Ahh…Pero si es el señor arrogante ¿Qué tal te ha ido el finde?"-Dijo al borde del mosqueo y con un tono de burla-.

Se formó un silencio momentáneo y Mamoru le respondió sarcásticamente que lo había pasado mucho mejor que ella y ella le dijo que era mentira y le sacó la lengua, cuando se oyeron voces a lo lejos.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? Si es el señor arrogante."-Habló una voz misteriosa. Mamoru estaba con los pelos de punta, se gira lentamente y…-. "¡MIERDA!"-Maldijo en voz alta-. "¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?"-Preguntó mosqueado a la persona que le había hablado-. "Jeje, de visita."-Habló con un tono burlón-. "Si, ya, claro ¿Qué quieres Fye?"-Preguntó hastiado-.

Fye es un chico de la misma altura que Mamoru, con el pelo hasta los hombros, de color rubio muy claro y ojos azules, lleva puesto un pantalón largo de color gris, una camisa blanca desabrochada, con un chaleco negro con tres botones, y encima una gabardina hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos de color marrón, con botas también de color marrón (N.A: Para quien no lo sepa, es Fye de tsubasa chronicles).

"Fiuuuuuuu, no te pongas asi Mamochin."-Dijo Fye divertido-. "¿Mamochin?" -Se mofó Usagi, ya tenía motivos para burlarse de él y Mamoru gruñó-. "Vaya, pero si es una hermosa dama, ¿Como se llama esta preciosidad?"-Dijo coquetamente a Usagi-. "_Hala, ya estamos… ¿Por qué triunfare tanto entre los hombres? Es algo que siempre me he preguntado, pero creo no encontrar respuesta."_ –Recapacitó Usagi y decidió responder-. "Este…Usagi."-Y acto seguido se sonrojó-. "¿Usagi? Ahh que bonito nombre conejita."-dijo con una sonrisa risueña-.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y Usagi más, solamente le ponían motes las personas que ella quería u conocía.

"¿Conejita?"-Preguntó saliendo de su asombro-. "Le ha llamado conejita a mi mami."-Dijo el niño en voz baja-. "Conejita…Jaja." -Se rió descaradamente la pelinegra-. "Oye Mamoru ¿y nosotras qué? ¿No existimos o qué? Preséntanos a este chico tan guapo anda."-Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación-. "A mi dejadme tranquila, que no quiero decir cosas que no son…"-Dijo Haruka inmediatamente-. "Vaya, parece que Michiru te tiene bien domesticada ¿Eh Haruka?" -Dijo Serenity provocando que Michiru y Haruka se sonrojaran-. "Hum, claro que si, luego se pasa de la lengua y se arrepiente ¿A que si cariño?" -Dijo abrazando a la rubia de pelo corto-. "Ehh, este, sí, bueno…"-No sabiendo que decir-.

Y de repente se oye un grito proveniente de Fye, por lo que parece otro chico le pegó en la cabeza, ya que Fye se sobaba la cabeza.

"No te cansaras nunca de fastidiar ¿No?"-Habló cabreado el otro chico-. "Ahh, Kurorín, eres tú, que susto me has dado."-y sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado-. "Que no me llames Kurorín. Mi nombre es Ku-ro-ga-ne"- Separó en sílabas su nombre-."Está bien –Ku-ro-ga-ne."-Respondió de la misma manera que Kurogane-.

Kurogane es un poco más alto que Mamoru, con el pelo negro de punta, con una mirada casi asesina, con los ojos rojos, llevaba puesto la misma ropa que Fye pero todo en color negro. Empezaron a discutir y Mamoru puso orden separándolos y amenazándoles de que si no paran ya, dejarían de ser sus amigos y éstos, fingiendo estar horrorizados, se metieron con Mamoru y así continuaron un rato.

"Oye Mamoru, si no es mucho pedir… ¿Quiénes son?"-hizo pucheros para que le dé esa información y funcionó-. "Si oye, que el rubio esta buenísimo preséntamelo, va."-Dijo también haciendo pucheros-. "Vaya, otra rubia. ¿Qué tal?"-Se dirigió a ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida-. "No me llames rubia, mi nombre es Minako."-haciendo énfasis en su nombre-. "Vale rubi-chan, que es un diminutivo de rubia jeje."

Como Motoki vio que empezarían a discutir otra vez decidió presentarlos, y se enteraron de que eran amigos de la infancia y que estaban siempre que podían juntos y Kurogane se asustó porque el chico apareció de golpe y Motoki les dijo el por qué esta aquí.

"Por si no lo sabes, estoy aquí para avisar a estos pollos." -Señalando a las dos rubias y al pelinegro.- "Para decirles que esta semana la empresa hace fiesta."-A Minako, Usagi y Mamoru les salió una gota en la cabeza-. "¿Y nos lo dices ahora que ya estamos aquí cacho besugo?".-Le dio una colleja al chico-. "Si, jaja." -Respondió él-. "Fiuuuu".-Simulando un silbido-. "Tú no cambias eh, ¿Tokichín?" -Este mote provocó la risa de todos los presentes y Kurogane estalló fingiendo enfado-. "¡Ya basta de nombres raros!" –Dijo con mal humor-. "Fiuuuu…Tranquilo." -Y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizante-.

Kurogane y Fye empezaron a discutir otra vez, llevaban haciéndolo desde pequeños, a lo que Mamoru y Motoki ya estaban acostumbrados y ya ni se molestaban en impedirlo, ya que siempre acababan heridos ellos, al menos verbalmente...

"Oye Rai, Kurogane sería perfecto para ti. ¿No crees?"-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola-. "¿Que? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué?"-Preguntó enfadada la pelinegra-. "Oye tu rubia ¿Por qué?"-Dijo el otro pelinegro-. "Bueno Supongo que lo dice por vuestro mal carácter."- Le sonrió malévolamente a Usagi-.

La reacción que tuvieron Rai y Kurogane a este comentario fue un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie y se echaron a reír todos. Usagi miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era y se le haría tarde a Yuki, asi que le pidió a su madre que llevara a su nieto al colegio y esta no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, ya que le puso esa carita de cordero degollado infalible y Serenity afirmó que la rubia quería librarse de ellas y entre palabras.

Serenity decidió conducir, en ese instante, la cara de Haruka i Rai palideció y Haruka habló en voz baja para que no le oyera nadie más que Rai, Yuki y Michiru, les aconsejó que se abrochen los cinturones y éstos asintieron. Serenity notó que hablaban a sus espaldas pero le restó importancia. Los tres se despiden, suben al coche, se abrochan los cinturones y ponen rumbo a sus destinos, dejando a Usagi y compañía solos y a Fye se le ocurrió una idea.

"Si Mamochin y Conejita no trabajan. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?"-Propuso el pelicorto-. "Por una vez el perro tiene razón, hace mucho que no estamos los cuatro juntos." -Dijo relajando los músculos de la cara por el enfado que llevaba encima-. "Y a nosotras que nos den, jooo." -Hicieron pucheros las únicas chicas del grupo-."Podéis venir. ¿A que si? ¿Veis? Están de acuerdo conmigo asi que por mayoría nos vamos a tomar algo." -Habló tan rápido que no dejó que todos estuvieran de acuerdo y provocó el enfado de Kurogane-. "¡No tomes decisiones por los demás perro!"-Gritó el más alto de todos-. "¡Eso! ¿Quién te has creído que eres?"- Cuestionó el pelinegro sumándose a Kurogane-.

Minako y Usagi estaban disfrutando de lo lindo, ay que habían comenzado a inventarse motes raros y se los lanzaban entre ellos, pero no de forma ofensiva ni agresiva, si no de forma cariñosa y se notaba mucho que se querían entre ellos, ya lo dicen, la confianza da asco.

"Bueno, ya, calmaos los dos ¿A dónde vamos Fye? Porque puedo llamarte Fye supongo." -Dijo un poco nerviosa-. "Claro conejita."-Respondió él con su típica sonrisa cautivadora-. "No le llames conejita." -Dijo en tono agresivo-. "_Solo le puedo llamar yo así, aunque sea en sueños." _-Pensó el pelinegro-. "Ahh, cualquiera diría que estás celoso. "-Dijo vacilándole al pelinegro-. "_Mierda, me ha pillado, joder, y ahora... ¿Cómo salgo de esta? A ver Mamoru, piensa… ¡Ya está! Si eso es."_ -"Pues no, pero no quiero que te vuelvas como ellos."-Dijo señalando a los locos como les llama él-. _"A ver si cuela…"_-Esperó a que la mentirijilla colara, y lo hizo-."Ahh, no te preocupes, yo no voy a volverme como ellos".

Mamoru se contentó con la respuesta que el dio la chica y de repente suena un móvil, como casi todos tenían un Sony Ericsson con el mismo tono de llamada, se pusieron a buscar, al final era el de Minako el que sonó, ésta lo cogió y se separó del grupo. Al rato, volvió con una cara un pelín triste, Usagi al ver que estaba un poco triste, le preguntó que le pasaba y ella respondió que su madre se había roto el tobillo mientras andaba y que se tenía que ir.

Todos comprendieron y se despidieron como tocaba, Kurogane solo dijo un "Adiós", Mamoru tampoco se lo curró mucho, solo dijo "Que se mejore tu madre." Y de Motoki sólo salió un "Cuídate mucho y que tu madre se reponga rápido y que quitara esa cara triste." En cuanto a Fye, le dio un par de besos en las mejillas y la abrazó, provocando el sonrojo de Minako y que unas risitas procedentes de los demás se escaparan de los labios. Todos acordaron que volverían a quedar los cinco en otra ocasión, La rubia se despidió de todos y el dijo a Usagi que ya hablarían más tarde, ésta asintió y Minako se fue a coger el coche, arrancó el motor y se perdió por el horizonte.

"Que rara estaba Minako hoy. ¿No "conejito"?-Lo último lo dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos para molestarla, pero la rubia estaba pensando en otras cosas como para enfadarse-. "Si, y me preocupa…"-Habló con tono preocupante-. "_Solo he visto una vez así a Minako y fue hace mucho tiempo, quizá…"_-Recapituló Usagi y cuando empezó a recapitular, paró, ya que era muy doloroso lo que iba a recordar hasta que Fye la interrumpió-."¿Vamos?"-Hizo otra de sus irresistibles sonrisas risueñas y todos afirmaron-.

Se dirigen hacia un bar que no queda muy lejos de la empresa, allí la rubia descubre que Kurogane y Fye estaban haciendo un viaje, y también se sorprendió cuando dijeron que aquí acabarían ese viaje, Fye y Kurogane estaban contando sus anécdotas a Motoki, en cuanto a Mamoru y Usagi estaban más callados de lo normal.

"_Venga campeón, que tu puedes, díselo ya."-_Pensó para sí mismo el pelinegro, se armó de valor y al fin habló-. "Este…Usagi quiero decirte una cosa pero no aquí…Sino en privado… ¿Aceptarías pasar un rato conmigo a solas?-Preguntó súper nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella-. "Este…si, vamos"-Afirmó nerviosa también-. "¿_Qué me ira a pedir ahora…?"-_Y con este pensamiento se levantan sin decir nada a nadie y se van a otra mesa libre, lejos de sus amigos.

"Neeee. ¿Que estarán haciendo?" -Fijo Fye curioso-. "No lo sé ni me importa"-Dijo de manera borde el pelinegro-. "Déjalos que hablen a solas. ¿Nos vamos?"-Haciendo señas para que captaran la indirecta, fue Fye el primero que cayó en la cuenta de lo que quería decir su amigo-. "¡Ahh! Vale si, mejor nos vamos."-Coge a Kurogane y lo lleva a rastras hasta la puerta-.

Fueron hacia afuera y siguieron hablando, mientras tanto, con la parejita, parecía que aún no habían hablado mucho, hasta que Mamoru decidió comenzar.

"Usagi, voy a serte sincero, desde que te vi, no te he podido quitar de mi cabeza y este…¿Aceptarías salir conmigo esta noche?" -Dijo nerviosísimo y con una mirada demasiado cariñosa, Usagi suspiró-. "La verdad…"-Meditó sus palabras, no quería equivocarse otra vez de persona-. "Tú también me atraes, aunque solo un poco."-Miró al pelinegro y tomó su decisión-."Vale acepto."-Dijo al final ella-. "¿Puedo darte un beso? Si no quieres yo no..."-Pero no acabó porque Usagi tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, tenían suerte de que no había casi nade en la cafetería, si no, se morirían de la vergüenza-.

Mamoru se levanta, atrae a Usagi y la abraza por la cintura, mientras que Usagi ponía su brazo alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, pagaron al cuenta, salieron por la puerta, caminaron hacia un parque y acto seguido Mamoru agarró a la rubia por la cintura, la estrechó más contra su pecho, Usagi alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro de su amado, puso las manos en el pecho de su novio y se volvieron a besar durante rato y se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Mientras, a lo lejos, un chico con atuendos negros y con una capucha, miraba atentamente a la pareja que había besándose en el banco.

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya Usagi, que calladito te lo tenías, jeje pero no creas que te vas a librar de mi._"-Dice la persona de negro, saca la cámara de fotos y empieza a apuntar con el objetivo a Usagi y Mamoru, hasta que decide que ya ha tomado bastantes fotos, guarda la cámara y se va corriendo del lugar-.

Mientras tanto, nuestra parejita no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, puesto que solo existían ellos dos y se olvidaron completamente del mundo.

"Ah…Me gusta."-Dijo recuperando el aliento-. "Si, ha…Estado…Bien, si."-Respondió ella-. "Bueno pues…Hasta esta noche. -Y acto seguido la besó suavemente en los labios-. "_ ¿Seguro que no estoy soñando? Porque siento que estoy en el cielo"_.-Pensó él mientras observaba a su hermoso ángel-."Hasta esta noche… ella tranquilamente-. "_Parece un sueño hecho realidad, esto es mejor de lo que me pensaba."_ -Razonó la rubia mientras miraba a su chico, a su dios, como le llamaba ella en sueños.

Se despiden con un fugaz beso, se van cada uno a su coche, cada uno se va a su casa para prepararse para su 'cita', aunque Usagi sabía muy bien que tendrá que dar explicaciones, pero de eso ya se preocuparía más tarde, ahora se preocupaba por estar guapa para su dios.

* * *

¿Quién será el chico misterioso? Quizá se descubra en el siguiente capi…Jajaja.

Corrigiendo y editando el capítulo me he dado cuenta de que tenía muchos errores ortográficos, ay que me lol xD.

En el próximo capi será la cita de Usagi y Mamoru.

Ahora, como siempre, contestare vuestros reviews.

Agnès: ¡¡¡Wolaa!!! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review, que a pesar de tener tanta faena te has podido leer mi historia…¡Espero que sigas leyéndome!

Mina 4 ever: ¡¡Gracias!! De verdad gracias, si, sigo tu historia y me alegro de que la mía te guste, aquí está el capi, al final me he enrollado y he puesto una escenita…jajaja

Pss: Jajaja si, es que esa canción es muy buena jajaja, de nada mujer, siempre es bueno preguntar lo que no sabes con certeza, espero que te haya gustado la escena del final jeje

Suyi: ahh, una de mis autoras favoritas!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y aquí esta el siguiente capi

Y ahora os dejo con…

.: El rinconcito de aerithsephy:.

Y os preguntaréis. ¿Por qué aparecen personajes de otras series? Bueno, yo tengo la respuesta, pero no se las diré jeje, soy asi de malotah.(Esta hecho a posta el escribir así).

En fins, la canción de esta vez…Pff, De Disney, de operación triunfo, en realidad es de la película El rey león 2: el tesoro de Simba XD. Es "Triunfará el amor", así en plan romántica, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que ahcer para conocerla, ideal para algunos momentos románticos, si no la conocéis ya, a googlear xD.

Bueno pues nada, hasta aquí el capitulo 4.

Matta ne!


	6. Capítulo 5

Bueeennoooooo, ya estoy aquí otra vez con un capítulo de esta historia, ya es la cita del Mamoru y Usagi!! Siii, a petición vuestra que lo sepáis ^_^

¡¡Aquí está el nuevo capi!! Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior en Hackeando tu corazón…

"Ah…Me gusta."-Dijo recuperando el aliento-. "Si, ha…Estado…Bien, si."-Respondió ella-. "Bueno pues…Hasta esta noche. -Y acto seguido la besó suavemente en los labios-. "_¿Seguro que no estoy soñando? Porque siento que estoy en el cielo"_.-Pensó él mientras observaba a su hermoso ángel-."Hasta esta noche… ella tranquilamente-. "_Parece un sueño hecho realidad, esto es mejor de lo que me pensaba."_ -Razonó la rubia mientras miraba a su chico, a su dios, como le llamaba ella en sueños.

Se despiden con un fugaz beso, se van cada uno a su coche, cada uno se va a su casa para prepararse para su 'cita', aunque Usagi sabía muy bien que tendrá que dar explicaciones, pero de eso ya se preocuparía más tarde, ahora se preocupaba por estar guapa para su dios.

* * *

.:Capítulo 5:.

Usagi al fin llegó a su casa pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir a su madre y a las chicas, asi que, como quedaba tiempo, decidió salir un rato a planear la "estrategia", estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se chocó con alguien.

"¡Auch!" –Casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque alguien la cogió a tiempo-. "¿Estás bien? No te había visto."–Dijo el chico mientras la levantaba-. "Ahh…No pasa nada, culpa mía por no mirar por donde voy jeje." -Dijo ella simplemente-.

Era un chico de unos 22 años, cabellos negros y cortos, alto, ojos de color marrón, un piercing en la ceja izquierda, un chico del montón vamos.

"Bueno entonces, disculpas aceptadas pues…"-Dijo no muy convencido-."¿Cómo te llamas?" -Preguntó inocentemente el muchacho-. "Ah, Usagi, Usagi Tsukino. ¿Y tú?"-Dijo estirando la mano-. "Eikichi, Eikichi Pérez"-Dijo correspondiéndole el gesto- "Bueno pues, parece que llevabas un poco de prisa. ¿No?"-Preguntó él-. "Eh…Bueno, no exactamente..."Dijo nerviosa la rubia, empezó a temblar de los nervios, pero de repente, se le vino la imagen de su novio y se le pasó rápidamente-."Bueno…Oye. ¿Tú sabes jugar al DDR? Es que estoy buscando pareja para un concurso y me ha parecido que tu sabias un poco."- Habló firmemente, cosa que sorprendió a la chica-.

Usagi le dijo que no estaba interesada de momento, pero en otra ocasión seguro que lo haría, se dieron los mails, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue por su lado, acordándose de escribirse a menudo. Usagi dio vueltas hasta que llegó al Crown center y decidió entrar.

El Crown center era un salón muy grande. Había todo tipo de videojuegos, de tiros, de coches, de motos, pinball, básquet, máquinas de peluches, y el DDR.

A lo lejos observó a la persona con la que se había chocado antes, se acercó, hablaron y empezaron a jugar cuando cuatro personas se arriman a la vitrina sin poder creer lo que veían, Usagi y otro chico jugando al DDR.

"Mírala…Que calladito se lo tenía."-Dijo la más mayor de todas-. "¿Quién coño es ese tipo y que hace con mi gatita?"-Dijo otra al borde de la histeria-."Calma Haruka…"-intentó calmar a la rubia y lo consiguió-. "Seee…No tiene suerte ni nada la tía."-Habló la pelinegra metiéndole más leña al fuego- "¡Pero no le metas más leña al fuego!"-Le reclamó la peli aguamarina-."Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿Haruka?"-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara-."Creo que si…Vamos."

Todas empiezan a entrar disimuladamente, se colocan detrás para observar lo que su hija hacía y se distribuyeron pro diferentes sitios, así tendrían diferentes ángulos de vista. "_Miedo me dan"-_ Pensaron Serenity y Michiru a la vez. Suspiraron y se pusieron en posición.

"Uaahh…La próxima… Vez un poco… Más fácil…"-Con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio-. "Uff…Ya ves, me he pasado."-Cuando por detrás se oye una voz muy familiar para la rubia-. "Mmm… Así que ligando. ¿Eh?"-Dijo la pelinegra muy cerca del oído de Usagi y ésta se asustó-. "¡Kyaaahh!" ¡Rai! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"-Preguntó mirando a sus acompañantes-. "Jajaja, upss…Sorry, pues…Te vimos y…"-susurró-."Ligona."

Usagi se sorprendió porque sus amigas pensaban lo que no era y una vez se les mete algo en la cabeza, por mucho que hagas, no les vas a hacer cambiar de idea.

"¿Quiénes son?"-Como no queriendo la cosa…- "Ohh… Que tío más guapo, jope, que suerte tienen algunas."-Dijo su madre mirando a la rubia de reojo y con los ojos medio cerrados. Usagi se quedó sin habla-. "Vaya, encima friki."-Añadió su madre-. "Tsé ¿qué pasa con los frikis?" -Cuestionó ella muy orgullosa-. "Nada, nada. "_Que miedo que da mi hija…"._

En ese momento aparece Minako por la puerta y se le tira encima a la rubia, como esta no se lo esperaba, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero, de alguna manera, evitó que ese accidente ocurriera.

"¡Tengo que contaros algo a todas!"-Gritó emocionadísima-. "Ahh…Que bien, yo también."-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.-"Pero este no es el momento."Dijo señalando a su acompañante-. "Oye Eikichi, me tengo que ir. ¿No te importa?"-Preguntó ella con tono suave, por si él se enfadaba-. "Para nada, entonces quedamos así, Nos escribiremos por mail?"-Preguntó él con un ligero tono de esperanza-. "¡Vale! ¡Nos vemos!"

Se despiden rápidamente, ya que Rai la sujetó del brazo y se la llevó casi a rastras hacia la puerta, se dirigieron a su casa y le asaltaron con preguntas tipo "¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Tiene novia?" y un sinfín de preguntas más.

"Ya…Deja que se explique"-Tranquilizó Michiru a Minako, o al menos lo intentó y al cabo de unos momentos funcionó-. "Pues…Me tropecé con él hace rato, no sé quien es.-La otra rubia puso ojos de estrellita.-"Y no sé si tiene novia Minako."-Añadió al final-."Yupiii." ¡A por él!"-Afirmó saltando efusivamente-. "Mina. ¡Deja ya de saltar!"-Le recriminó Haruka toda furiosa-. "Jajaja, tranquila Haruka.-Habló de lo más tranquila dándole un sorbo a su té-."Bueno, tenías algo que contarnos… ¿Cierto?"-Habló la pelinegra-. "Ehh…Si"-Aseguró ella tímidamente-. "¿Y qué es?"-Todas se acercan para escuchar la noticia-.

Estaban tan ansiosas por saber la respuesta que no se dieron cuenta de que se acercaron demasiado y Usagi aprovechó para crear más tensión, si se podía y habló rápidamente.

Se quedaron con cara de no entender nada y Usagi decidió aclararlo-. "Uff…Estoy enamorada de Mamoru y tengo una cita con él. ¿Contentas?"-dijo ya menos nerviosa, más bien con tono agresivo-. ¿Aquel pedazo bombón que hemos conocido esta mañana?"-Preguntó su queridísima madre con los ojos abiertos-."Hmpf…Pues que creen…De algo me sirven mis encantos de mujer."-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Usagi observó las caras de sus acompañantes, había de todo, caras raras, enfadadas que cambiaban a alegres y volvían a cambiar a enfadadas, en fin, muchos caretos, y algunos hacían gracia.

"Jajaja, que caras...Deberíais veros, asi que…Me voy a ARREGLAR". -Esto último lo dijo en voz fuerte y se va dejándolas atontadas por la noticia-. "¡Oye!"¡Queremos más!"-Dijeron todas a la vez-."-Pues os vais a quedar con las ganas."-Rió malévolamente y todas se resignaron, así que, mientras esperaba, decidieron hablar de otra cosa.

Usagi se fue a la habitación, se duchó, abrió el ropero y encontró un vestido para la ocasión, se trataba de un vestido negro con tirantes y espalda descubierta, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y de cintura para abajo hacia un poco de vuelo, se puso zapatos de tacón alto, con tiras que se abrochan en la pierna de color negro también, se recogió el pelo en una cola y con una pinza del pelo se hizo una coleta, dejando algunos mechones caer libremente por su frente y por los lados de la cara, unos mechones largos rebeldes, de maquillaje se puso rímel en los ojos, pintalabios rosa y a las nueve y media ya había acabado, ahora solo tocaba esperar a que viniera a recogerla, bajo al comedor, se giraron y se quedaron todas con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no queda bien?"-Dijo riendo para adentro por las caras que han puesto se quedó sin comentarios, Haruka solo dijo "Gatita…", Michiru también se quedó sin palabras, y qué decir de Minako, se quedó sorprendida y Serenity más, sabía que a su hija no le gustaban los vestidos, pero esto era el colmo, le quedaba muy bien.

"¿Qué? ¿Eooo? ¿Estáis ahí?"-Preguntó pasando la mano por delate de las caras de las chicas-."¡USAGI! ¡Por dios que guapa te ves!"-Gritó la rubia mu fuerte-. "Cabe decir que si, estas guapísima."-Añadió la chica de pelo negro-. "Si no tuviera a Michiru y no te tuviera tanto respeto te haría mía en este instante."-Habló Haruka y recibe un codazo de Michiru- "Auuu ¿Qué? Es la verdad Michiru, Acéptala."-Sonríe-. "Ahh lo dejare por imposible."-Suspiró resignada-. "¿Oye Michiru voy a darte un consejo ok?"-Dijo a la oreja de Michiru y en voz baja para que no la escucharan las demás-.

Cuando acabó de decirle lo que le tenía que decir, Michiru se puso muy colorada y gritó que no podía hacer eso y al rubia afirmó que ganas no le faltaban y Michiru no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y que si no resultaba, que ella cargaría con las consecuencias y en ese momento suena el timbre. Usagi se dirige a abrir la puerta y cuando la abre se queda pasmada. Su hombre llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro con una corbata blanca adornada con una sortija en forma de rosa y una rosa roja en la solapa del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Hola."-Dijo ella sin salir del asombro-. "_Que guapo que esta…Prefiero ser suya antes que ir a cenar… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Usagi? Degenerada, si apenas le conozco…"-_Recapacitó en su interior-. "Ehh...Hola"-Él también se quedó embobado con su ángel-. _"Dios…Parece una diosa caída del cielo…Que hermosa esta…Quiero hacerla mía… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Si apenas la conozco…Loco"-_Pensó que era un degenerado, pero enseguida se deshizo de ese pensamiento-."¿Vamos?"-Cuando al fin pudo articular palabra, le ofreció su brazo y Usagi aceptó encantada-. "Ehh, si vamos, adiós chicas."-Y se van cerrando la puerta-.

Con las chicas...

"¿Debería habérselo dicho?"-Cuestionó en voz baja para que no le oyera nadie, pero lo hicieron-. "¿Decirle el que?"-Preguntó Haruka con cara de interrogante-. "Que cuando fui a buscar a Yuki, me dijeron que se Kyo se lo había llevado."-Informó preocupada-. "Ahh. Seguro que está bien."-Habló Michiru no muy segura de sus propias palabras-"_¿Por qué presiento que no va a ser una noche tranquila?"-_Todas asintieron menos Serenity, la cual se quedó con más preocupación en su cuerpo-. "_No sé yo…Espero que no le pase nada." _-Y con este pensamiento acabó su discusión.

Con Usagi y Mamoru…

-Usagi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron-. "Estás preciosa."-Le susurró al oído a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-. "Mmm…Tú tampoco te quedas atrás."-Se giró y se quedaron viéndose las caras, estaban demasiado cerca y Mamoru habló-. "¿Sabes? Se me está ocurriendo una idea mejor"-Insinuó él-. "Mmm… ¿Que sugiere señor Chiba? -Jugando con el pelo del pelinegro.- "Mmm…Ir a mi casa y cenar tranquilos ¿Te gusta la idea?"-Propuso con un tono picarón y formó su tan característica sonrisa seductora-. "¿Me está proponiendo algo señor Chiba?"-Preguntó coquetamente-. "Quizá…"- Acto seguido le da un beso fugaz-.

Después de ese beso, llegaron más besos que iban subiendo de intensidad, Mamoru se dio cuenta del lugar dónde estaban e interrumpió la sesión de besos, Usagi aceptó la proposición que hizo el pelinegro, Mamoru le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su novia, la cerró y se subió en el asiento del conductor, mientras eran observados por 4 personas desde el interior de la casa y pusieron rumbo en dirección a casa del pelinegro-.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kyo...

"¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme ella?"-Lleno de preguntas el crío-._ "Si no fuera mi hijo…"_. -Pensó el pelinaranja-. "Tu mamá está con otro hombre."-Dijo sin darle importancia al tema ni al daño que provocaría en su hijo-. "¿Ah, sí? Me alegro."-Después de esta afirmación se va corriendo a su habitación-. _"Vaya…asi que le da igual…Jeje, eso ya lo veremos…"-_Pensó malévolamente el peli naranja mientras se dirigía a la televisión, la encendió y se quedó viendo un programa de economía-.

De vuelta con nuestra querida pareja...

Llegan a la casa de Mamoru que consta de dos pisos, entraron y les recibió una entrada que tenía como un cuarto donde se guardaban las chaquetas y demás ropa, avanzaron y le mostro el comedor, bastante amplio, con muebles se roble, las paredes pintadas de blanco, con algunos cuadros colgados, siguieron a la cocina y tenia vitrocerámica y lo demás era de mármol, fueron al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones y entraron a la habitación de Mamoru, tenía las paredes de un color azul pastel, con un armario lleno de libros, una cama de tamaño King y una mesita de noche con el despertador y una lámpara.

"Bonita casa…"-Dijo asombrada-. "Es de mis padres, pero como no están aquí pues la uso yo."-Informó el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí mismo-. "Mmm… Vale, por ciert…"-Pero no pudo acabar porque el pelinegro la besó-. "Usagi…"-Dijo apasionadamente-."Mamoru…"-Y ella le volvió a besar-.

Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, a medida que los besos subían de intensidad, sus cuerpos aumentaban de temperatura, hasta que Mamoru decidió preguntarle que si estaba segura de eso, ya que hacía poco que se conocían y pues no quería apresurarse, pero Usagi le hizo callar con un beso.

Poco a poco se empezaron a desprender de la ropa, la rubia tomo la iniciativa y empezó quitándole la camisa, dejando ver su torso bien formado, recorrió con la mirada el torso de su novio y luego hizo lo mismo pero con las manos, provocando en Mamoru satisfacción que se notaba con solo ver el miembro del pelinegro, mientras Mamoru besaba el cuello de la rubia, la rubia notaba como la parte de abajo se empezaba a humedecer a causa de las caricias y los besos, iba quitándole el vestido, dejando ver el cuerpo de su novia, la cual llevaba un sostén y unas braguitas a juego de color negro.

La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama, quedando el encima de ella, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y la rubia dio un mini suspiro, a medida que iba bajando, los suspiros eran más fuertes, llegó a su pechos, desabrocho el sujetador y con una mano, estimulaba el pezón y con su boca, estimulaba el otro pezón, provocando gemidos más fuertes en la rubia, e hizo un gemido fuerte, ahora era el turno de Usagi: hábilmente se puso encima del pelinegro y se sentó encima de su miembro, para excitarlo más, siguió lamiéndole el cuello, su torso, tocando con las manos su miembro, poco a poco empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y a quitárselo lentamente, Mamoru, en un descuido de ella, la volvió a acorralar y le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba puesta, las braguitas, pero…

"Ah, no, para."-Movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro diciéndole que no-. "¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?"-Habló demasiado extasiado-. "Que aun llevas puestos los bóxers y tenemos que estar en las mismas condiciones ¿No?"-Dijo señalando sus bóxers-. "Ahh era eso…No problemo*."-Y se quitó los bóxers, dejando ver su miembro erecto producto de la excitación acumulada-. "Mucho mejor…"-Afirmó ella y volvieron a los besos y a las caricias-.

Empezó a lamer el clítoris de su novia, provocando corrientes eléctricas en el cuerpo de la rubia y suspiros, pero no llegó al clímax ya que Usagi le interrumpió, el chico se volvió a quejar y ella con un gesto ágil quedó encima de él, para darle el mismo placer que a ella.

Empezó acariciando el miembro erecto de su novio con su lengua, recorriéndolo todo de arriba hacia abajo, lo introdujo en su boca, y empezó a subir de intensidad y cada vez eran más rápidas, hasta que culminó, Mamoru se puso encima de Usagi y la penetró, provocando en ambos un leve gemido, empezaron sincronizados, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los gemidos eran más fuertes en ambos y las entradas eran más rápidas, hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax.

"Ah…Eso ha estado…"-Habló entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio y se acurrucó en los brazos de su amado-. "Shhhh...No digas nada...Solo quédate conmigo esta noche."-Habló también cansado abrazando a la rubia-. "Te amo Mamo-chan."-Le besó en la comisura de los labios-. "Y yo a ti Usako.

Usagi se acurrucó en los brazos de su amado y se quedó profundamente dormida. Mamoru se la quedó mirando y pensó "_Eres como un ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel."_ Con este pensamiento se quedó dormido, esperando a que amanezca, porque si amanece, se encontrara con un ángel.

* * *

Buenooo otro capi más que sumar a la historia jjejejejjee.

Cabe decir que la parte lemon me ha costado lo suyo, intentaba buscar palabras que no parecieran tan guarras y me ha costado XDXDXD pero en fin, espero les haya gustado la ultima parte y si no, pos lo siento, otra vez lo hare mejor.

*Esto está escrito así a propósito, no es ninguna falta de ortografía.

Como siempre responderé a vuestros reviews:

Ender: Ayy mi Ender, si supieras…muahahahaha.

PrincessSherezadaMoon: Sorry si te he decepcionado T_T pero era muy tarde ya y para dejarlo inacabado como que no XD.

Mina 4 ever: jajajaja, si, al fin se besaron y en este se lían ya XD.

Agnès: Jajajaja, si, el Fye, haga lo que haga, siempre me hace reír también, y me alegro que el dialogo de el rinconcito de aerithsephy te haya gustado, jeje.

CRIS: la persona escondida se descubra más adelante, y a mí también me gustaría estar en el lugar de Usagi jajajaja.

Y ahora os dejo con…

.: El rinconcito de aerithsephy:.

Bueh...ya empezamos con mis ideas locas XD Al fin se acabaron las clases ¡Sí! ¡¡¡Estoy feliz!!! Asi podre pasar más tiempo con mis amigas y con mi novio, al menos hasta que encuentre trabajo XD.

La canción de esta vez…una de dragonforce que se llama through fire and flames. Muy heavy metal, recomiendo el vídeo, es muy bueno. Esta canción es del Guitar Hero, para quien no lo sepa.

¡Matta ne!

Aerithsephy.


	7. Capítulo 6

Buenooo, ya está aquí un nuevo capi, Siii, me vino la inspiración jaja.

Serenity: Madre de Usagi.

Kyo: "Novio" de Usagi.

Yuki: Hijo de Usagi.

Rai, Makoto, Amy, Haruka, Michiru y Minako: Amigas de Usagi.

Ha quedado claro ya Ender? XD Bueno, aquí empieza un nuevo capi, espero que os guste.

* * *

Nota: Manresa, ciudad situada en el centro de Cataluña, de la cual su provincia es Barcelona.

Leyenda:

_"_Así irán los pensamientos".

'Remarcar palabras o citar frases'

* * *

En el capítulo anterior en Hackeando tu corazón...

"Ah…Eso ha estado…"-Habló entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio y se acurrucó en los brazos de su amado-. "Shhhh...No digas nada...Solo quédate conmigo esta noche."-Habló también cansado abrazando a la rubia-. "Te amo Mamo-chan."-Le besó en la comisura de los labios-. "Y yo a ti Usako.

Usagi se acurrucó en los brazos de su amado y se quedó profundamente dormida. Mamoru se la quedó mirando y pensó "_Eres como un ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel."_ Con este pensamiento se quedó dormido, esperando a que amanezca, porque si amanece, se encontrara con un ángel.

* * *

**.:Capitulo 6:.**

Poco a poco, la luz del sol se iba colando por la ventana a través de las cortinas, iluminando aquella habitación testigo del amor entre dos personas, lentamente, Mamoru va abriendo los ojos, y se encuentra con la mujer que le roba el sueño, dormida plácidamente a su lado, abrazos y se le ocurrió una idea, se separa lentamente de ella, procurando no despertarla, se viste y baja a prepararle el desayuno a su ángel, esta, al no notar a su amado, baja hacia la cocina y se encuentra que está haciendo el almuerzo.

"Mmm…Huele rico, no sabía que cocinabas."-Dijo la muchacha dándole un susto a su acompañante-."¡Usako, no vuelvas a hacer eso!"-Advirtió el pelinegro-."Usted perdone, pero es que al no encontrarte pensé que te habías ido…"-Dijo ella sin acabar la frase-.

Acto seguido, es abrazado por el pelinegro y él le susurra al oído:

"Con un ángel como tú a mi lado, jamás me iría a ningún lado sin ti."-Usagi se puso rojísima, nunca le habían dicho nada parecido, se volteó y le besó en los labios-.

Usagi se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y esperó a que su almuerzo estuviera listo, cosa que no tardó mucho ya que eran tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. Se pusieron a almorzar y hablaron de lo que harían hoy.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de otro apartamento, despertaban una pareja de personas, una con el pelo naranja y otra con el pelo castaño claro.

"Buenos días Kyo."-Saludó la chica, se acercó al chico y lo besó en la comisura de los labios-."¿Has dormido bien?"-Volvió a preguntar ella-."Buenos días Serene."-Respondió él-. "Contigo no podría dormir mejor."-Le susurró estas palabas a la chica-.

Serene, es una chica de 22 años, color de pelo castaño claro, peinado igual que nuestra protagonista, ojos de color verde, con tonos azulados, de la misma estatura que nuestra rubia, los mismos rasgos…En fin, una copia a Usagi.

"Y tú 'noviecita' que. ¿Ya lo has solucionado? Es que quiero estar contigo ya." -Informó con cierto tono de agresividad-."Tranquila, ya falta poco, ten paciencia, se va a arrepentir de haber salido conmigo."-Instantes después los dos individuos se ponen a reír-. "Lo que no entiendo es: Si no es tu hijo. ¿Porque lo tienes que cuidar?" –Preguntó ella con cara de duda y con cierta curiosidad en el tono de sus palabras-.

Kyo le contó el plan que tenía en mente, le informó que hacía esto por una venganza de hace años, le contó que cuidando al niño, sufrirá más, y eso a Kyo le gustaba, le gustaba ver a la gente suplicando y pidiendo perdón, aunque ella no sabía la persona de la que estaba hablando, se estremeció ante esta revelación, tenía que hacer algo pero...¿El qué?

_"Maldita sea, tengo que avisar a esa chica. No voy a permitir que este tipo se salga con la suya."_ -Con este pensamiento, se fue hacia el peli naranja y ambos se metieron en la ducha-. "Papá. ¿Por qué? Tengo que avisar a mi mami pero… ¿Cómo? Ahora no estará en casa. ¿Qué puedo hacer?" -El niño se estaba desesperando, hasta que encontró una solución-. "¡Ya se! Me escaparé, como me sé la dirección de mi casa de memoria... Pero que listo soy."-

Dicho esto, intentó salir sin ser oído por su 'Padre' ni por su 'acompañante', pero que cuán equivocado estaba, ya que le pillaron 'in fraganti'.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas?"-Preguntó el hombre de la casa-."A comprar dulces, te he dejado una nota en la mesa. ¿Puedo ir a comprarlos?" -Y puso su cara de pucheros-. "_Igual que si madre. Joder, suerte que esto pronto se acabara."_ -pensó él-. "Está bien, pero no te entretengas."- Aceptó la proposición del niño-."¿Puedo acompañarle? Tengo que comprar algo también." -Dijo ella suplicando también-. "Está bien, iros anda.-Habló resignado y con un tono ligero de enfado-.

Las chica y el niño se fueron a hacer lo que decidieron dejando al chico enfadado y maldiciendo a todo lo que se ponía por delante, mientras con los otros dos...

"¡Espera! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!"-Gritó la chica corriendo detrás del niño, hasta que le alcanzó-. "Vaya...Si que corres..."-Aseguró ella y el niño habló-. "¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Y porque estas con mi papa? ¿Y porque…?" -Preguntó el niño demasiado rápido pero Serene le hizo callar-. "Che...Tranquilo, de una en una, pero vamos a un sitio mejor para hablar." -

Dicho esto, caminaron en silencio un rato, hasta llegar a un gran parque con unos columpios y un par de toboganes y un sitio dónde había arena para jugar con los cubos y las palas, se sentaron en un banco y el niño empezó a preguntar.

"¿Quién eres y porque te pareces a mi mama y a mi abuela?" -Soltó el niño decididamente-. "Mi nombre es Serene Tsukino, y tengo 22 años, y en cuanto que me parezca a tu madre y a tu abuela, no lo sé, puesto que no las conozco..."-Informó al niño y éste asintió-. _"Aún no puedo decir la verdad a nadie._"

El niño le hizo más preguntas y ella las respondió, omitiendo algunos detalles y hablando, se les hizo tarde y Serene decidió llevar al chiquillo a casa, el niño, más contento que unas castañuelas le guió hacia su casa mientras Serene iba pensando. _"¿Me odiarán? ¿Me perdonarán algún día?"_ Llegaron a la puerta y Serene empezó a temblar, Yuki le preguntó el por qué se ponía nerviosa y ésta solo le respondía que no pasaba nada, el niño asintió y apretó el botón del timbre.

Se oyó una voz casi al fondo de la casa gritando, esa misma voz se oía cada vez más cerca, abrieron la puerta y la sorpresa de ambas fue mayor. Se quedaron viendo la una a la otra hasta que una de ellas habló.

"Usagi ¿Dónde estabas?" -Preguntó la chica desde la puerta, pero se extrañó enseguida-. "Espera…Tú no eres Usagi. ¿Quién eres tú?"- Preguntó desconfiada y hablando en voz alta para que las personas restantes de la casa la escucharan-. "¿Qué pasa Minako?" -Dijo Haruka llegando al recibidor con las demás-. "Yo soy..."-Habló pero enseguida le interrumpió una voz muy conocida para ella-. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Serenity y Serene se quedaron viendo un momento, Haruka preguntó algo pero Serenity dijo que hablarían dentro, pasaron todas al comedor, se sentaron y se formó un gran silencio. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, que no sabían por dónde empezar, hasta que una de ellas habló.

"Mama…"-Dijo en un susurro y de golpe siente una cachetada en la cara, pero enseguida es abrazada fuertemente por su madre-."Dónde estabas hija…Te he estado buscando."-Dijo la mujer llorando-. "Mama…Yo también te eché de menos." -Continúan abrazadas-.

Se dirigieron a sentar al sofá y allí decidieron hablar más tiempo y de más cosas.

"Mamá…Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé por dónde empezar."-Dijo la menor secándose las lágrimas-. "Hija, puedes contarme.-Dijo también secándose las lágrimas-.

Serene le contó a su madre que estaba saliendo con Kyo y no sabían nada de ella porque su 'padre' no se lo permitía. Serenity se quedó impactada por todo lo que supo en poco rato, pero se seguía preguntando: "¿Por qué?" -Y empezó a recordar...

**_......  
_**

**_"No te voy a dejar volver. ¿De acuerdo?"-Dijo una persona con voz de hombre-._**

**_"¿Qué? ¿Porque? Yo quiero estar con mamá y mi hermana."-Dijo Serenity diez años más joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-._**

**_"No."-Fue la respuesta del hombre-._**

**_"Papá. Por favor...-Pidió ella suplicando de rodillas-._**

**_"¡Que te he dicho que no y punto!"-Gritó su padre dejándola sin palabras mientras Serene se preguntaba..._**

**_"¿Por qué?"_**

**_......_**

"Asi que mi ex esposo tiene la culpa..."-Afirmó la mujer mayor-. "Si, y no podía hacer nada hasta que tuve los 28 y me escapé, luego me encontré con Kyo y nos hicimos novios."-Informó ella dándole a entender que estaba enfadada-. "Pero si en ese momento estaba con tu hermana...No lo puedo creer-.

Acto seguido, golpeó la mesa con cabreo varias veces, su hija menor rodó los ojos acostumbrada a las reacciones de su madre, así que se resignó hasta que su madre se calmara, a los diez minutos, se calmó y Serene suspiró.

"Tengo que decirle todo esto a tu hermana, debe saberlo."-Decidió inmediatamente y su hija no le llevó la contraria-. "¡Usagi!"-Gritó para que la oyera y la susodicha enseguida bajó.

Ella apareció por la puerta, sin saber quién era la visitante, puesto que sus amigas tampoco sabían bien quién era, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió de quien se trataba. Antes de que dijera nada, su madre le preguntó:

"¿Dónde estabas?"-Usagi no sabía si decirle o no, asi que s e lo dijo, para calmar sus ansias-. "Con Mamoru, pero no ha pasado nada raro...Solo que acabamos de cenar, me emborrache un poco y...Pasé la noche allí. -Habló más feliz que unas castañuelas-.

Pero su felicidad se vio turbada por una presencia que sabía muy bien de quien era, miró a todos lados y descubrió a la portadora de esa presencia tan familiar y una persona se le vino a la mente: Su hermana.

"Hermana..."-Dijo la peli marrón-."¿Pero qué...?" -Su hermana se levantó y la abrazó como hace años quería hacerlo, pero no podía, al fin podía hacerlo-."Hermana, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos." -Dijo la hermana menor abrazándola más fuerte-. "¿Que significa esto hermana?"-Esto lo dijo en un suspiro-. "Pues...Deja a Kyo." - Le ordenó con voz quebrada y Usagi la miró extrañada-. "Que dejes a Kyo, te va a hacer daño. Por favor, no te hace bien estar con..."

No acabó porque su hermana la hizo callar con un abrazo más. "¿Ese canalla? Lo sé, pero no le tomo importancia. Nunca ha 'mostrado' mucho interés por mí, ni yo por él así que...Por mi como si se muere." -Habló duramente expresando su 'odio' hacia su 'novio'-. "¿Y Yuki? ¿No se sentirá triste?"-Preguntó su madre dubitativa-. "Kyo ni siquiera es su padre y lo sabes, pero lo estima, eso sí." -Habló con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, cosa que ellas lo notaron enseguida-.

Usagi les informó que no le decía nada a Yuki porque no tenía el valor suficiente como para hacérselo saber, al menos, no aún, su familia estuvo de acuerdo y después hablaron de cosas triviales.

Serene se acercó a su hermana pícaramente y le preguntó: "¿Quién es ese tal Mamoru eh? Seguro es tu novio, anda dime." -Ordenó que se lo dijera ya con una de esas miradas que mataban. Haruka apareció de repente-."¿Tu novio? Usagi...Exijo una explicación..."- La chica se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-. "¿Hay dos Usagi?"-Dijo la misma confundidísima-.

Rai hizo uso de su sarcasmo y molestó a las gemelas una y otra vez, y éstas le seguían el juego, entre risas, peleas y más insultos. Serene se dio cuenta de que se divertía haciendo esto, enseguida visualizó a Kyo y paró en seco. Kyo se acercó y habló con un tono amable en su voz.

"Me alegra de que estés bien, Usagi."-Alzó el tono de voz para que lo oyeran todas-.

Silencio...

"Kyo."-Dijo la gemela de nuestra protagonista-. "¿Serene? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya le has ido a contar todo a tu hermana? Ya sabía yo que no podía confiar en ti." - Escupió despectivamente y esbozó una sonrisa perversa-. "¿Os conocéis?"-Preguntó la novia del peli naranja-. "Luego te cuento y para tu información. Sí, he venido a contarle todo a mi hermana y no te vas a salir con la tuya."-Aclaró y afirmó con voz constante y decidida-.

Kyo quería acercarse más a su gatita y a su linda, como llama Haruka a Serene, se interpuso entre ellos y dijo con voz firme y amenazante:

"Sobre mi cadáver."-Kyo la miró divertido y eso la enfadó más-. "Mira, a Serene no la conozco pero no vas a tocar a ninguna de las dos."- Amenazó la pelicorta mirando a el peli naranja a los ojos-." -Bien dicho Haruka, antes tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotras." -Serenity se le unió a Haruka con miradas desafiantes-. "Vaya...Dais pena chicas. ¿A estas alturas y aún os tienen que defender?" - Se carcajeó fuertemente en tono de burla, cosa que molestó a las dos defensoras mujeres-.

No se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un chiquillo de 5 años desde el marco de la puerta, se acercó sigilosamente a su mami y le tiró del pantalón suavemente.

"Eso es porque te tienen miedo, yo también te tengo miedo." -Soltó el pequeño asustado, pero hacia todo lo posible para que no se notara siendo abrazado por su madre-."No soy tan tonto como aparento." -Dijo sabiamente el niño-.

La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa, sonaba muy maduro para su edad, no sabían si lo había heredado de Usagi o de su verdadero padre, pero era un niño prodigio y la rubia se sentía orgullosa de su niño y lo abrazó más fuerte bajo la constante mirada del único chico de la habitación, el cual no soportó ver la escena y se dirigió a recoger lo que se le había olvidado riendo malvadamente.

Todas las chicas se voltearon a ver al niño, que aún estaba en los seguros brazos de su madre y éste les dijo: "Si quiero proteger a alguien debo ser valiente. Me lo dijo mi mamá." le dijeron que si había pasado miedo pero él lo negó, cosa que su madre no lo tragaba y le dijo suavemente:

"Ya, cariño, no te tortures mas ¿Si? Llora, a veces llorar es lo mejor que puedes hacer."-Habló con una mirada de infinita ternura. El niño empezó a llorar y Haruka juró que Kyo algún día no volvería a ver la luz del día, se disponía a salir pero su sirena se lo impidió, alegando de que ella también quería un poco de diversión. Usagi suspiró y rezó para que no le mataran y acto seguido Serenity dijo:

"Yo también tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese…Si por mi fuera..." -Estrujó sus puños fuertemente llena de rabia-. "Si fuera por ti nada, mamá, no merece la pena ensuciarse por ese tipo. ¿No lo entendéis?" -Cuando dijo esto, todas solo supieron suspirar ya que estaba demostrando que Usagi era más madura que antes.

Kyo volvió a pararse en el umbral de la puerta donde no hacían más que reír, el chico hastiado de tantas risas, decidió interrumpirles, nada más ni nada menos con una amenaza.

"Ah, por cierto, ese tal Mamoru no es comparación conmigo que lo sepas…"-Dijo en tono soberbio. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído: "Nadie te hará gozar de placer como yo lo he hecho."-Esto provocó el enfado de la rubia, causando que le dijera una grosería al estilo "¡Vete al infierno." y acto seguido la fémina agregó: "O si no..."-Amenazó ella-. "O si no. ¿Qué?"-Le retó el mirándola a los ojos rudamente-. "Desearas no haber nacido…No conoces a la verdadera Usagi Tsukino." -Dijo con una mirada fría como el hielo y careciente de sentimiento alguno que dejó impresionado al chico-. "Estoy harta Kyo, vete de una vez y no vuelvas."

Kyo hizo lo que le ordenaron a regañadientes no sin antes amenazarle de que no se podría librar de él tan fácilmente y le recordó 'aquello', sólo ellos dos sabían lo que era 'aquello' y Usagi se estremeció le dijo que no sería capaz y este le dijo que si le retara, ella saldría perdiendo, la besó rápidamente en los labios y se perdió por la puerta. "Harta me tiene…"-Añadió con alivio después de que el peligro pasó-.

En eso se ve en un rinconcito a cuatro personas que están cotilleando la escena y los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo como si fuera un programa del corazón, de estos que sólo se pelean por tonterías. Mientras cotilleaban a sus espaldas, bueno, no tan a sus espaldas porque se oían perfectamente y Usagi amenazó que lo dijeran más bajo o sin estar ella presente, si no, sería mucho peor para ellas y Haruka añadió que nunca la haría enfadar y todas las chicas del circulito estaban de acuerdo hasta que la rubia no lo soportó más.

"¡Pero bueno! Esto es el colmo de los colmos, no cuchicheéis cerca mío anda. Que me dan escalofríos."-Todas se giran de golpe y clavan sus miradas en Usagi, ésta al sentirse observada, decidió contarles el por qué-. "¿Qué? Pues es una de mis rarezas. ¿Qué queréis que le haga? Y también tengo la manía de, si veo algún juego que me gusta me lo compro y tiene que ser ya, ehh…"-Frunció el ceño, intentaba pensar en más cosas, y se le estaba ocurriendo-. "Morderme las uñas, dormir en absoluto silencio, sin ningún ruido, que más…"-Puso la barbilla apoyada en sus dedos en pose pensativa-. "Ah sí y dormir des...-Pero una mano le tapo la boca y no pudo continuar-.

Minako sugirió que no lo dijera, ya que eso les provocaría un trauma a todas y lo confirmó, se habían quedado en shock, seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que no había acabado de decir gracias a Minako.

"Deberíais haber visto vuestras caras."-Señalando a cada una-. "No, no hago nada raro, Era una pregunta off topic."-Para todos era como si esto último fuera un idioma raro y todas pusieron caras de no entender nada y Minako aclaró que un off topic es algo fuera del tema principal. Michiru llegó a la conclusión de que estudiar informática la estaba volviendo chiflada y Usagi se defendió diciendo que no estaba loca, simplemente era friki. Y tanto Yuki como Minako iban por el mismo camino, las demás no se lo creían y decidieron hacer una demo, otra palabra china para la mayoría de ellas y Haruka entendió que era una demostración.

Los tres fueron a prepararse para la 'demo' de los 'frikis' de la familia, ya que la rubia de pelo suelto se pasaba algún rato libre jugando al counter-strike, o en la play, o en algún juego de ordenador, aparte de cantar, claro está. Al cabo de unos minutos bajaron los tres pero Minako se quedó en la puerta sin entrar.

"¿En realidad tengo que salir asi?"-Dijo Minako avergonzada-. "Ya lo creo, te va que ni pintado." -Dicho esto, la agarró y la tiró para que saliera de detrás de la puerta, dejando a todos con la boca abierta-.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta y sin respiración, Usagi llevaba el traje de la Yuna del FFX-2, Yuki con el traje de Tidus del FFX y Minako llevaba la vestisfera Estrella pop del FFX-2.

"¿Qué? ¿Demostrado?"-Dijo en tono vacilón"-. "Si gatita, demostrado, pero estáis chalados." -Dijo mientras miraba a los tres personajes-. "¿Cómo podéis ir vestidos así sin tener vergüenza?"-Dijo hablando por primera vez en lo que lleva de rato-.

Así Usagi le explicó un poco como iba la cosa, le dijo que si quería más información, que lo buscara en al frikipedia o googleando, y es que si a un friki le llaman friki, se tiene que sentir orgulloso, al menos, eso pensaba ella, y de hecho, tiene que ser así. Yuki quiso jugar a la play un rato y su progenitora no se pudo negar. Usagi les propuso venir a 'hacer el friki'.

Haruka pasó y Minako aceptó de buen grado, Michiru dijo que podría probarlo i que a lo mejor le gustaba, Serene tres cuartos de lo mismo, solo que añadió que su hermana estaba loca. Yuki hizo un comentario que les causó gracia a todos, y es que el niño le había dicho a su abuela que no era vieja, si no un poco mayor, Serenity solo se rió por el comentario del niño y Rai se negó alegando de que no quería decir ese tipo de cosas. Usagi decidió preguntarle ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?" -Dijo la rubia curiosa-. "Pues, palabras frikis como 'te voy a hacer omnilatigo' y 'me voy a cargar al sefirot,' o no voy diciendo 'kingdom hearts is light' o '¿se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien?' -Soltó sin pensar en que se había delatado ella sola y el niño le preguntó-. "Entonces…¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

Rai se sonrojó porque había hablado de más y todas rieron. Usagi quería ir a un karaoke para pasar el rato pero no logró conseguirlo, insistió muchas veces y al fin lo consiguió. Estuvieron de acuerdo pero Haruka las detuvo a todas.

"¿Vosotros tres no pensareis salir asi, verdad?" -Preguntó la rubia pelicorta-. "¿Así como?" -Quiso saber la rubia de pelo largo-. "Pues asi…Disfrazados."

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Haruka, obviamente iban a salir así, se pusieron rumbo al Karaoke y mientras iban hacia ese lugar iban cantando, para así no desafinar tanto después, cuando llegaron al karaoke, fueron a la entrada y pagaron lo que correspindia, se fueron a una sala donde había mucha gente, se sentaron en una mesa y decidieron que cantar.

"Que te parece si cantamos la de 'Mighty buddy' de el anime estas arrestado?"-Decidió por la rubia por su compañera, que no era más que otra que Usagi-. "Me la sé al pie de la letra, vale, acepto ¿y vosotras?

"Yo no me decido si la de 'simple and clean' de kingdom hearts o la de criminal de Ayumi Hamasaki" -Expresó dubitativa la sarcástica del grupo-. "Pues yo cantaré…"-Michiru meditó unos segundos hasta que supo con quien cantar-. "Con Serenity." -Añadió al fin-. "¿Qué? ¿Conmigo?" -Se asombró la susodicha-. "Si mama, te hará bien divertirte un rato." -Dijo la más pequeña de las hermanas-. "Pues si no queda más remedio…¿cual?"- Dijo resignada y le preguntó a Michiru cual cantarían-. "Pues…Si es solo contigo, la de 'moon revenge', de anime Sailor moon y si es con Haruka, 'eternal flame' de atomic kitten." -Dijo la peli aguamarina-. "Yo…Cantando atomic kitten, dios, moriré."-Dramatizó deprimida la rubia pelicorta-. "Va Haruka, que yo también hago el esfuerzo."-Se animaron entre ellas dos y pensaron en como cobrarían venganza-.

Ya era hora de pedir los turnos y se dirigieron al responsable para pedir las canciones y cuanto tiempo tardarían en actuar. El responsable les dijo que unas cuantas canciones más y ya podrían salir al escenario, le dieron los nombres, se pusieron de acuerdo quien cantaría primero y se fueron a sus asientos a esperar. Al cabo de media hora, era el turno de las dos rubias y al parecer, estaban muy emocionadas.

"Y ahora…Es el turno de Usa y Mina, que nos cantaran "Mighty buddy" del anime ¡Estas arrestado! suban aquí y que empiecen a cantar." -Informó el Megafonista y todos saltaron en aplausos.

Entre todas esas personas, se encontraba un chico de pelo negro, con ojos color azul zafiro que se extrañó al oír esos nombres, miró al escenario i la vio.

_"No puede ser...¿Usagi? ¡Sí que es ella!"_.

Cogieron el micro y empezó a sonar la música. Entre risas, bailes y gallos, acabaron de cantar felices, se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Al acabar, todo el mundo aplaudió y gritó: "¡Otra! ¡Otra!" Saludaron con la mano y fueron a sus lugares.

El Megafonista volvió a coger el micrófono e informó de las siguientes cantantes que subirían al escenario que eran Michi, Haru y Sery con la canción 'Atomic kitten', las cuales miraron a las dos rubias con ojos asesinos, subieron y se pusieron a cantar. Salieron más gallos de las tres chicas, sin contar la vergüenza de Haruka, Acabaron de cantar Eternal Flame, de las atomic kitten y se dirigieron a su lugar mientras eran aplaudidas por todos los presentes de la sala. Llegaron a la mesa y todos les felicitaron por sus 'esfuerzos'.

"Véis, como no ha sido tan grave?"-Preguntó a las dos chicas que subieron resignadas pero al final salieron contentas-. "Sí, Tenías razón." -Dijeron ambas a la vez-. "Ahora le toca el turno a Rai, ¡venga Rai! ¡Que tú puedes!" -Animó Minako a la pelinegra y esta asintió.

"Ahora, le toca el turno a Rai, que nos cantará la canción 'simple and clean', de Utada Hikaru. ¡Que la disfrutéis!" -Animó le Megafonista al momento en que le pasaba el micrófono a Rai-.

Cuando empezó a cantar, dejó a todo el mundo atónito, tenía una voz increíble, mejor que la de Minako, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero dejó fluir la música y salió airosa de la demostración. La aplaudieron, la ovacionaron y le pidieron otra y ella amablemente dijo que no, y fue felicitada por sus amigas

"Y ahora, es el turno de tres niños, que nos cantaran la canción 'San ji no yousei', sus nombres son, Ken-chan, Yuki-chan, y Haru-chan, ¡Que se diviertan!"

"_¿Haru-chan? De que me suena ese nombre, espera…Así es como llama Yuki a Haru…¿Acaso Mamoru también está aquí?"_ -Meditó y llegó a la conclusión de que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera ahí y la hubiera visto cantar y se centró en lo que iba a venir ahora.

Empezó a sonar la canción y tres niños salieron al escenario, sin duda ella los conocía, eran amigos de su hijo los cuales jugaban juntos en el parque.

Al acabar la canción, todas las señoras y chicas estaban derretidas con los tres niños. Yuki se fue con su madre y le dijo que lo acompañara a ver a Haru un momentito, la rubia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, al llegar a la mesa, la rubia se encontró con Mamoru.

"Hola, no sabía que te gustaba venir por aquí." -Dijo acercándose seductoramente-.

Mamoru la contempló por unos momentos hasta que la rubia le despertó o lo trajo a la realidad, el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar cualquier tipo de pensamiento impuro por ahora, y lo logró.

"Mamoru, solo venía a saludarte." -Dijo ella alegremente-. "Ya veo, pues salúdame como es debido." Dijo él y le besó en los labios-.

Usagi correspondió al beso y fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño, el cual señaló en dirección a la mesa de la chica y vieron que les lanzaban unas miradas pícaras, se dieron cuenta de que las estaban mirando y enseguida se pusieron a cuchichear y a la rubia sólo se le escapó una pequeña risa traviesa. A Usagi se le encendió la bombilla y le propuso a su amado que la acompañara a saludar a sus amigas y a su familia y el pobre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Cuando llegan a su destino se encuentran con un panorama 'desolador', por decirlo de alguna manera. Michiru y Haruka, intentando controlar a Rai y a Minako, Serene y Serenity hablando como si no pasara nada…En fin, un panorama triste.

"Pero que…¿Ya estáis borrachas? Ahora mismo nos volvemos para casa. "-Ordenó la rubia y las dos borrachas hicieron berrinche-. "¿Qué? ¿Ya? Pero si es la una de la madrugada." -Dijo la pelinegra-. "¿Borrachas? Nonono, a eso se le llama estar alegre ¿no Rai? -Hip-." -Dijo la otra susodicha-. "Claro..Alegres sisi." –Hiiip-." -Contestó más borracha la pelinegra-.

Mamoru al ver que necesitaban ayuda se ofreció para llevarlas a casa, Mamoru cogió a Rai y Haruka lo hizo con Minako, Mamoru llevaba a Rai como un saco de patatas puesto que ofrecía mucha resistencia y con Minako igual, solo que la llevaba Haruka, se dirigieron a los coches y pusieron a Rai y a Minako en el coche, se habían quedado dormidas de tanto gritar y de protestar.

"Gracias Mamoru." -Suspiro aliviada-. "Un placer, me gusta ayudar a la gente, y más si se trata de ti." -Dijo él con esa sonrisa que la derretía-. "Vaya…Me saliste galán." -Hizo la observación y sonrió después al ver la cara que puso su novio.

Mamoru se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, del cual sacó una rosa blanca y se la puso en el pelo. Se veía realmente hermosa, se parecía a un ángel, un ángel muy hermoso, el cual le sonreía sólo así a él y a nadie más. Se había creado una atmósfera romántica pero se cortó al momento en que Serenity habló.

"Gracias joven…¿Puedo saber quién es usted y que hace con mi hija asi…¿Abrazaditos?"-Inquirió ella y se puso pesada para que se lo dijeran-. "¡Mama! Pero si ya lo conociste el otro día." -Dijo su hija mayor-. "Es que ahora estáis diferentes, parecéis una pareja." -Afirmó la peliblanca-. "A decir verdad señora..." -No continuó porque su novia acabó al frase por él-. "Afirmativo, somos una pareja."

Todas se sorprendieron al oír esta declaración y miraron a los dos enamorados de forma un tanto extraña, de manera pícara, exceptuando a Haruka que en ese momento estaba celosa.

"¿Cómo que pareja gatita? Explícame." -Dijo mirando la furiosa-. "Ay ya Haruka, cálmate, mañana nos explicara, ya es tarde." -Dijo la novia de ella-. "Está bien, pero mañana conversaremos tu y yo ¿Entendido?" -Lo dijo de tal manera que la susodicha no pudo evadir más el tema y asintió.

Mamoru y Usagi se despidieron con un beso fugaz en los labios, él se fue a su coche, lo arrancó y se fue a su casa e Usagi se fue a la suya. Cogieron el coche y se fueron a casa, Minako a la suya acompañada por Haruka y Michiru, pues ya era tarde y se quedarían ahí a dormir, y Rai a casa de la otra rubia, acompañada por su madre y su hermana, llegaron a casa, se dieron las buenas noches, y cada una se fue a su habitación a descansar para que un nuevo día amanezca.

* * *

Bueeee si ya sé que está muy largo el capi, pero entre las canciones y el gusanillo de la inspiración…Jajajaja me ha salido este capi XD siento ser que Kyo fuera el malo, no lo tenía pensado asi, pero…Jeje mi cabeza empezaba a formular las imágenes y…Jeje decidí hacerlo "malo" XD.

Y como siempre, responderé a vuestros queridos reviews(al menos para mí si son queridos).

Pss: creo que la respuesta la encontraras en los siguientes capis..O al final jajaja, seré mala por una vez y te dejare con la intriga jajaja y no pasa nada si no me dejas review neeee yo no te obligo, pero me gustaría que me siguieras dejando reviews y que no pasa nada porque en cada capi no me dejes review, me lo dejas en el siguiente y ya está, que no me enfado ^_^

Ender: ¿no ganas para sustos? Pues este capi no sé cómo te ha sentado...XD.

Isabel: asi que te gusto el lemon…Mmm, tendré que ponerme manos a la obra XD.

¡Matta ne!


	8. Capítulo 7

Buenooo, ya está aquí un nuevo capi, cabe decir que Inspiración-sama me ha jugado malas pasadas, si. Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutéis.

Aclaraciones:

Serenity: Madre de Usagi Kyo: "Novio" de Usagi Yuki: Hijo de Usagi Rai, Makoto, Minako: Amigas de Usagi

Notas:

"_Asi irán los pensamientos"_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior en Hackeando tu corazón:

Todas se sorprendieron al oír esta declaración y miraron a los dos enamorados de forma un tanto extraña, de manera pícara, exceptuando a Haruka que en ese momento estaba celosa.

"¿Cómo que pareja gatita? Explícame." -Dijo mirando la furiosa-. "Ay ya Haruka, cálmate, mañana nos explicara, ya es tarde." -Dijo la novia de ella-. "Está bien, pero mañana conversaremos tu y yo ¿Entendido?" -Lo dijo de tal manera que la susodicha no pudo evadir más el tema y asintió.

Mamoru y Usagi se despidieron con un beso fugaz en los labios, él se fue a su coche, lo arrancó y se fue a su casa e Usagi se fue a la suya. Cogieron el coche y se fueron a casa, Minako a la suya acompañada por Haruka y Michiru, pues ya era tarde y se quedarían ahí a dormir, y Rai a casa de la otra rubia, acompañada por su madre y su hermana, llegaron a casa, se dieron las buenas noches, y cada una se fue a su habitación a descansar para que un nuevo día amanezca.

* * *

.: Capítulo 7 :.

En casa de la rubia eran las 4 de la madrugada, y Usagi ya estaba despierta, algo le impedía volver a dormirse, asi que decide ir a por algo de comida a la cocina. Usagi se calza sus zapatillas, baja las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y se dirige a la nevera, cuando estaba tan tranquila…

"¡Bu! Susto." -Dijo alguien por su espalda loq ue causó un grito de la rubia-. "¡Me cago en…! ¿Pero qué…?" -Se gira y ve a su madre a punto de estallar en carcajada-. "No tiene gracia." -Dijo bufando-. "Jejeje, me tientas hija." -Aún aguantándose las ganas de reír-. "Si claro…Lo haces para fastidiar." -Dijo medio enfadada, medio divertida-. "Bueno, también... ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?" -Preguntó su madre curiosa-. "¿Y tú qué?" -Preguntó la hija después-. "No me respondas con otra pregunta, es de mala educación." -Dijo cruzándose de brazos-. "Yo he oído un ruido y venía a ver qué pasa y te encuentro a ti rebuscando en la nevera." -Añadió la misma mujer-. "¿Ves? Ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta." -Mientras coge y se sienta a comer-.

as dos féminas se ponen a comer y a hablar de cosas superficiales, a pesar de que su madre le estaba interrogando acerca del pelinegro y de cómo se habían hecho novios, era una velada tranquila.

"Hacía tiempo que no comíamos las dos solas." -Dijo con un aire de melancolía-. "Cierto, pero ya no estarás sola en casa, ya que papa…" -Recordó algo muy doloroso y Serenity le dijo que no se lo recordara en tono molesto-. "Está bien, pero a veces hablar siempre ayuda, y algún día tendremos que saber el porqué…Bueno, ya sabes…" -No sabiendo como continuar-. "Pero si no quieres decírnoslo yo no te voy a presionar."

Después de esto, se formó un silencio sepulcral, ninguna de las dos decía nada durante un largo rato, pensando en sus cosas, como si las dos mujeres estuvieran metidas cada una en su propio mundo. Serenity, al ver que ninguna de las dos decía nada, decidió romper el momento de silencio, sacando del trance a su hija.

"Hija…Está bien, pero tú, niña, me tienes que contar ciertas cosas." -Dijo en tono regañón-. "Mamá. Si yo no te presiono, no lo hagas tu conmigo ¿Si?"

Serenity la acusó de ser una chantagista y Usagi le sacó la lengua como respuesta hasta que la mayor de las dos insistió en que le contara lo que ella quería saber. Le preguntó a su hija que si se lo contaría y ella le dijo que quería que le contara, y su madre respondió que quería saber la verdadera razón del porqué se fue. Usagi quedó asombrada, se levantó, se dirigió a la peurta pero una voz firme a detuvo.

"Usagi Tsukino, véngase usted para aquí siéntese a mi lado."

Usagi sabía que, cuando su madre la llamaba así, era porque estaba enfadada o fingiendo enfado, así que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse al lado de su madre.

"¿Verdadera? ¿No te la dije ya en aquella carta?" -Explicó con cierto tono de fastidio-. "Podrás engañar a todos, pero a una madre no, a ver dime ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir prácticamente nada?" -Le do como respuesta un silencio-. "Usagi…" -Se estaba empezando a impacientarse y le respondió más silencio-.

Otra vez ese silencio sepulcral que tanto odia Serenity, hasta que llamó la atención de la rubia sacándola otra vez de su trance.

"Hija… ¿Tan grave es que no me lo…?" -Pero no le dio tiempo a formular la pregunta porque su hija la abrazaba llorando-. "Yo no tuve la culpa…Yo no fui…" -Dijo sollozando en el hombro de su madre y agarrándose fuertemente a ella-. "¿Culpa? ¿Culpa de que, pequeña?" -Y le correspondió el abrazo-. "Ya, tranquila, estoy aquí"

Mientras estaba abrazada a su madre, no paraba de repetir las palabras "¿Porque? ¿Porque tuvo que pasar aquello?" Su madre la intentaba consolar diciéndole "Eso ya paso, tranquila, no estás sola", hasta que dieron las 5 de la noche, no paró de sollozar, y pudo pasar a "contestar" con diálogos más "normales".

"Mama…Yo…Es algo muy doloroso, por favor." -Suplicó ella ya más calmada-. "Esta bien…Yo tampoco te voy a presionar ¿No me podrías dar un "pequeño" adelanto?" -Le mostró una de esas sonrisas que te animan en un momento asi-. "Jaja…Ni hablar." -Habló más animada ya-. "Jooo." -Hizo un pequeño puchero su madre-. "No te pongas asi, cuando me sienta preparada te lo contaré."

Las dos mujeres no se dieron cuenta que eran observadas por un pequeño de 5 años, el niño entró sigilosamente hasta llegar donde estaba su madre y su abuela, y se sentó entre medio de las dos.

"Mami…" -Dijo el niño frotándose los ojos-. "¿Yuki? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?" -Coge al chiquillo y lo sienta en su regazo-. "Mami…He tenido una pesadilla." -Dice el niño aún medio dormido-. "A ver, vamos al sofá y me cuentas ¿Sí?"

Serenity se fue a su habitación dejando a la madre y a su hijo para que hablaran, cuando al fin estaban solos enpezaron a conversar.

"A ver… ¿Que pesadilla has tenido? ¿Me la cuentas?" -Preguntó amablemente sentando a su niño en su regazo-. "Verás, he soñado con papa." -Dijo le nño tristemente-. "¿Con papa? "_Qué raro…hace tiempo que no me cuenta nada parecido ¿Por qué ahora?"._"

Yuki empezó a recordar el sueño que había tenido hace un rato...

......

**"_¿Dónde estoy? Oigo voces a lo lejos… ¿O no tan lejos?". _-Pensó un pequeño de ojos violetas tumbado en el suelo-._  
_**

**"Oye, despiértate ya niño, que no tengo todo el día ¿Me oyes?" Habló un hombre muy alto con una voz fuerte.**

**"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?" -Preguntó muy rápido el niño meintras acababa de abrir los ojos-.  
**

**La voz misteriosa le gritó que se callara de una vez y que en unos momentos saldría, pero que volvería enseguida, de repente, escuchó la voz de una niña diciendole que siempre era así y que esto era normal. El niño el preguntó como se llamaba y ella le respondió que se llamaba Tooru Miyazawa. Ahora la niña le preguntó el nombre al niño y le respondió tranquilamente mientras ambos pensaban que se parecían mucho el uno al otro.  
**

**Tooru una chica de 5 años, de pelo rubio y largo, ojos color caoba, vestida con una falda color marrón hasta las rodillas y un jersey anaranjado, de la misma altura que Yuki y de carácter simpático.**

**"¿Quieres que seamos amigos?" -Preguntó la chica sin rodeos y con inocencia-.**

**Yuki no sabía que decir, por un lado pensaba en que si no hablaba con alguien, se aburriría, pero por otro lado, su madre le había dicho que no hablara con desconocidos, ppero con ella era diferente, sentía que podía confiar en aquella chica y le respondió que sí quería ser su amigo.  
**

**Los dos chicos tienen que parar la conversación porque oían unas sirenas de policía a lo lejos y unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, la persona apareció por la puerta con una pistola en cada mano, apuntó a los dos niños y disparó.**

......

"Y ahí me despierto siempre, tengo miedo mamá."-Expresó el niño poniéndose a llorar-. "Vaya. Tranquilo mi niño, no es nada. ¿Sí?" -Dijo esto para intentar calmar a su hijo-. "Mami…Tienes razón a lo mejor no es nada." -Expresó con una media sonrisa-. "Anda, ven con mamá a dormir y mañana será otro día ¿Vale?"

El niño asiente con la cabeza y su madre lo coge en brazos, entonces, los dos se dirigen hacia la habitación de la rubia, ambos se meten en la cama para descansar y Usagi canta una nana a su hijo.

_Ieyui__  
Nobomenu _

_Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae (*)_

"¿Qué es eso?"- Preguntó el niño curioso-. "Cierra los ojos y relájate, hijo, me lo cantaba mi madre cuando yo era pequeña y me dormía enseguida."-Expresó con un aire de nostalgia-.

Mientras Usagi cantaba, Yuki se iba sumergiendo en el mundo de los sueños, a la rubia, al ver que su hijo se había quedado profundamente dormido, no pudo evitar escapar una lágrima rebelde al recordar el pasado, aquel pasado en la cual se sentía muy sola.

......

**_Una niña de 7 años llegaba a su casa y se había ido directamente a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie._**

**_"Total…Nadie me dirige la palabra, no sé por qué, es cómo si yo no existiera." -Expresó en voz alta intentando que la oyeran y logró su cometido, su madre le dijo que bajara a cenar._**

**_Usagi bajó sin prisa y pausadamente las escaleras, por nada del mundo quería estar ahí__, llega el comedor y se sienta al lado de su hermana para empezar a comer. La cena era tranquila, rodos se reían menos ella, todos hablaban menos ella. "¿Por qué?" Se preguntaba en aquellos momentos la niña. Cuando acabó de cenar, se levantó y todos callaron de golpe, su padre, el señor Tenma Tsukino, un hombre alto y robusto, de unos 36 años de edad, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro, llevaba el pelo corto, un traje de color negro, con una corbata a rayas blancas y negras y un reloj de pulsera dorado le dirigió la palaba.  
_**

**_"¿Ya has acabado de cenar? -Habló con un cierto mal humor, Usagi solo asintió-. "Solo que quiero que estés un rato mas con TU familia." -Expresó el hombre enfatizando la palabra TU-._**

**_"Si, claro." -Se sienta y se queda observando-._**

**_"Así me gusta, como una niña obediente, te quedaras aquí hasta que acabe de hablar." -Ordenó con un tono que no aceptaba reclamaciones-._**

**_Cuando se volvió a sentar volvieron a la conversación dejándola a un lado otra vez, pero lo que le dijo su padre le puso muy triste, no lo aguantó mas y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación._**

**_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?" -Una vez en su cama, se hechó a llorar hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida-._**

_......_

"Me las pagaras algún día, papa…" -Dijo con odio hacia su padre-.

A estas alturas, ya no podía contener el llanto, se aferró a su hijo y lloró silenciosamente. Mientras, en la otra habitación, una mujer recordaba de pelo largo y plateado soñaba con un recuerdo del pasado.

_......_

**_Serenity llegó a casa y se puso a preparar la cena, ya que su marido pronto llegaría y no le gustaba esperar, acabó de preparar la cena y pocos minutos después su marido aparece por la puerta de casa, la mujer sale de la cocina para recibir a su esposo._**

**_"Ya estoy en casa." -Dijo su esposo-.  
_**

**_"Hola amor ¿Qué tal el trabajo?" -Preguntó su mujer dándole un tierno beso en los labios-.  
_**

**_Él le respondió a la pregunta con un simple "Bien", en el piso de arriba, se oye a alguien corriendo escaleras abajo y se lanza a los brazos de su padre. La niña le saludó efusivamente u su padre la abrazó amorosamente y le preguntó dónde estaba su hermana y la niña le dijo que estaba arriba. El hombre le ordenó a su mujer que la llamara para que bajara a cenar, ya que tenía una cosa muy importante para todos y se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa._**

**_Serenity llamó a su hija para que bajara a cenar mientras pensaba: "__No quiero tratarla asi, pero no me queda más remedio… Al fin y al cabo es mi hija y solo quiero lo mejor para ella"._ _A lo lejos se oye un "Sí, ya voy" de parte de su otra hija, al cabo de un momento, aparece Usagi por la puerta y se sienta en la mesa al lado de su hermana._**

**_El señor Tsukino se aclara la garganta para empezar a hablar. El Sr. Tsukino les dirige una mirada a sus hijas hacia sus dos hijas y estas asienten, les empieza a explicar la razón del porqué están reunidos aquí esta noche. Serene se sorprendió mas no hizo nada, fue Usagi la que se rebotó._**

**_"¡Ni hablar! ¡No lo pienso hacer! Antes muerta ¿Me oyes papa?" -Se va corriendo hacia su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos-._**

**_"¿No has sido un poco duro con ella al darle esa noticia?" -Sintió lástima por su hija-.  
_**

**_"No, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer." -Dijo simplemente mientras pensó: "__Créeme, es mejor asi"._**

**_La pequeña le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia su cuarto, dejando a los dos adultos solos. Serenity decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas. le preguntó hasta cuando duraría su comportamiento ahcia su hija y él se hixo el desatendido, epro ella le exijió que le diera una respuesta válida. Él le hizo prometer que no se enfadaría y ella le informó que lo intentaría.  
_**

_**"Pues verás, quiero que..."**  
_

_......_

Se despertó con un sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo, miró el reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana, hora considerable para despertarse ya, asi que decidió darse una ducha fría para alejar los pensamientos sobre esos sueños, salió del baño, se vistió, bajo las escaleras y les preparó el desayuno a todos. A las 8:30 de la mañana, empezaron a bajar las personas que vivían en la misma casa, primero Rai y finalmente Usagi y Yuki.

"¿Y tú qué haces levantada a estas horas?" -Preguntó su hija mayor acercándose a ella-. "No podía dormir…" -Dijo ella con un tono triste-. "Ay ya, seguro que algún tipo se ha metido en tus sueños mamá." -Expresó con una mirada pícara-. "¿Qué?" -Se sorprendió por la respuesta, había acertado pero no se lo diría a nadie-. "¡Ah! No había pensado en esa posibilidad." -expresó fingiendo sorpresa-. "Claro como eres tonta, pues eso no pasa por tu cabeza." -Se burlo de su hermana-.

Las dos mujeres empiezan a soltarse barbaridades sin importancia mientras los otros presentes se reían, como Yuki no entendía nada, decidió preguntar.

"¿La abuela Sere está enamorada?" -Preguntó el niño con ingenuidad-.

Tras esta pregunta del niño hubo un breve silencio, que estallo en carcajadas en todos menos en el niño, el cual no se enteraba de nada y la aludida, que estaba más roja que un tomate.

"Quien lo iba a decir…" -Dijo sarcástica Rai-. "¡Bueno ya! No es nada de eso, es el calor, que me tiene harta." -Soltó una mentirijilla piadosa y coló-. "Entonces no hay problema, ponemos aire acondicionado y ya está." -Expuso la solución al rubia-. "Si claro ¿Con que dinero?" -Preguntó su hermana para burlarse de ella pero no lo consiguió-. "Con el que he ido ahorrando para cosas asi."

Serene se conformaba con un ventilador y Rai aprovechó para hacer un comentario que causó la sorpresa de todos los presentes, ya que su comentario fue que necesitaban un hombre para que les diera aire en verano y calor en invierno y saltó USagi enseguida dispuesta a pelear con su amiga.

"Necesitas, yo ya tengo uno." -Dijo la rubia-. "¡Ah! Es verdad, lástima que no se dé cuenta de lo tonta que eres." -La molestó la pelinegra-. "Tonta…Quizá sí, pero a mí me gusta ser asi. ¿Algún problema?" -Expresó tratando ser seria-. "Si, ¡Tu!"

Las dos chicas empiezan una mini-discusión como cuando iban al instituto, en ese aspecto no habían cambiado nada. Serene se metió en la conversación diciendo que se hacía pesado ya y su hermana le dijo que la pesada era ella y ahora eran las dos hermanas las que discutían meintras eran observadas por un chico de pelo naranja y éste se divertía ver cómo se peleaban entre ellas y decidió romper ese momento tan emblemático con su ironía.

"Veo que estáis animadas." –Sonrió de forma malévola-. "Kyo… ¿Qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó su 'novia' asustada-. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo venir a MI casa?" -Dijo remarcando el 'mí'-. "Esta casa está a mi nombre, no al tuyo, por lo tanto, la casa me pertenece. "-le encaró la chica-.

Kyo quería dejarle las cosas claras y le dijo que en esa casa se haría lo que el dijera y Serene saltó en defensa de su hermana diciendole que no era nadie para hablarle así a su hermana y él le respondió que si seguía así le encontraría. Ella contraatacó diciendole que ella hizo lo que hizo porque sabía sus intenciones y quería pararle los pies. el chico, al sentirse utilizado se enfureció, pero no se lo hizo notar a nadie y ella le dijo que él quería hacer lo mismo con su hermano y él le dijo que era una perra, hasta que alguien no lo soportó más y saltó en defensa de las dos féminas.

"Oye tu, no te permito que insultes a mis hijas delante mío ¿Entendido?" -Ordenó amenazadoramente-.

Kyo al ver que la cosa se complicaba, decidió callarse e intentarlo por otros medios, se acercó amenazadoramente pero Rai y Serenity se interpusieron en su camino poniéndose a la defensiva. Usagi les dijo que tenía que enfrentarse a esta situación y les tranquilizó diciendoles que todo saldría bien y éstos asintieron. La pareja se fue al piso de arriba y se encerraron en una habitación alejada de cualquier oído curioso y empezaron a hablar.

"Bien ¿De qué quieres hablarme?" -Preguntó seriamente-. "De tu hija perdida…Se donde está. "-poniendo cara malévola-. "¿De mi hija…No estaba muerta?" -Preguntó la mujer a punto de derramar unas lágrimas-. "No, no está muerta, está viva." -Observó a la chica que lo miró con odio y tristeza a la vez-. "No me mires así, yo nunca te dije que estuviera muerta." -Añadió él fríamente-. "¿Dónde está mi hija?" -Preguntó ella desesperadamente-. "Más cerca de lo que tú crees…Si, así es, yo me la llevé lejos de ti y ahora no la volverás a ver."

Usagi, que ya no podía contener el llanto, cayó de rodillas y lloró amargamente, el miedo que le infundía Kyo y el saber que su otra hija estaba viva la confundía, siempre había creído que su hija murió cuando nació, pero fue Kyo el que las separó, ahira entendía todo, el por qué se portaba tan fríamente conmigo al estar a solas y el porqué fingía al estar con otras personas.

"Maldito… ¡Dime ahora mismo donde está!" –Dijo la mujer con amargura y odio-. "No te lo diré ¡Jamás! Prefiero verte sufrir mientras yo sé dónde está tu hija." -Riendo maquiavélicamente-. "¡Eres un maldito hijo de…! -Alzó la mano para abofetearlo pero Kyo paró su mano-. "Atrévete y verás de lo que soy capaz…" -La acercó hacia él y le susurró al oído-. "Nunca serás una buena madre y yo me encargaré de eso."

Kyo suelta la mano de Usagi y se marcha a toda prisa de la habitación pegando un portazo, alertando a los demás integrantes de la casa, Serenity presentía que algo no andaba bien, cuando Kyo apareció por el pasillo con cara enfurecida, Serenity se temió lo peor, subió corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse a su hija tendida en el suelo llorando, Ésta al ver a su madre, corre y se abraza a ella.

"¿Hija, que te ha dicho o que te ha hecho ese canalla?" -Preguntó con suma tristeza al ver a su hija así-. "Por favor, no dejes que se acerque a Yuki." -suplicó desesperadamente u con muchas lágrimas brotando de su preciosos ojos azules-. "¿Por qué hija?" -Preguntó su amdre más preocupada aún-. "Porque…" -Pero se calló al oír a su hijo gritar-. "¡Yuki!" -Se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y corrió escaleras abajo-.

Usagi perseguida de su madre desconcertada, bajan a toda prisa para encontrar a Kyo llevándose a su hijo a la fuerza mientras Rai y Serene intentan detenerlo, pero es demasiado fuerte y no lo logran, Usagi al ver esto, corre desesperadamente hacia el peli naranja para arrebatarle a su hijo y evitar que se lo llevara.

"¡¿A dónde te lo llevas maldito?!" -Vociferó enfurecida la madre del niño-. "Donde está tu otra hija, ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz."

Empuja a la fémina y sale de la casa, entra en su coche, arranca el motor y se va de allí a toda velocidad. En la casa, Usagi estaba sin habla, le habían arrebatado a su hija al nacer, sin poder disfrutar de ella, le informan de que su pequeña está viva y ahora el arrebatan a su hijo, y teme que no pueda volver a verlo nunca más. Su familia y sus amigas, asustadas, se acercan a la rubia para consolarla, y decirle que todo saldrá bien.

En ese instante, aparecen Minako, Haruka y Michiru por la puerta de la sala y al ver el desorden de la sala y a la rubia llorando, Haruka se desespera y pregunta a todo el mundo que había pasado. Serenity empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía y todo lo que había ocurrido, Haruka al escuchar lo que había sucedido, maldijo al peli naranja de que si lo volviera a ver lo mataría, Michiru y Minako intentaban agarrarla para evitar que fuera detrás de él, al consiguieron calmar hasta que Usagi habló un poco más calmada.

"Mamoru…Decidle a Mamoru que venga, por favor."

A lo lejos se oye el ruido de un coche frenar rápidamente y oyen pasos apresurados entrando a la casa, para dejar ver a un Mamoru preocupado, que al ver a su amada llorando, no repara en correr a abrazarla, Usagi gustosa acepta el abrazo, rompiendo a llorar otra vez en los brazos de su amado.

"Sé lo que ha ocurrido y créeme que esto no se va a quedar así." -Apretando la mas a su pecho-. "¿Cómo sabes lo que ha ocurrido?" -Preguntó una Serenity muy incrédula-. "Veréis, hace unos minutos después de que yo saliera de mi casa...

_......  
_

**_Mamoru iba con su coche hacia casa de la rubia para invitarla a comer, se para en el semáforo y le da por mirar a la calle, cuando ve a un niño de 5 años que se parecía a Yuki junto con un chico de pelo naranja, Mamoru recordó que vio a ese tipo en una foto en casa de su novia y le parecía extraño lo que veía, el niño era arrastrado literalmente por ese tipo, Mamoru al ver esto, llamó a un amigo que vivía a dos casas de allí para corroborar que lo que vio fue cierto, arrancó el coche mientras llamaba a la policía._**

_......_

"Y eso es todo lo que vi y la policía está en camino, asi que no te preocupes, pronto lo tendrás de vuelta en casa." -Dijo Mamoru con seguridad-. "Querrás decir los tendré de vuelta a casa." -Dijo ella dispuesta a contarlo todo-. "¿Cómo?" -Preguntó incrédulo el chico-. "Tengo que contaros un secreto."

* * *

De primera, disculpad la tardanza por actualizar, es que Inspiración-sama no venía a mí…T_T.

Muahahahaha, aquí les dejo con este capítulo xD, sé que soy mala dejándolo aquí, pero lo tengo planeado así, asi que…A esperar toca xD.

No, de verdad, esta historia no tardará en terminar, pero les tengo una sorpresa ^^.

En este capítulo, se han mostrado recuerdos pasados y trágicos, en el próximo capítulo se desvelará el final… ¿O quizá el pasado de Serenity? Os dejo que creáis en esas dos pociones, se puede dar una de ellas o las dos a la vez, quien sabe xD.

(*) La canción que le canta Usagi a su hijo es el "song of prayer" de la banda sonora de Final fantasy X, aquí está la traducción:

_Ieyui - Reza  
__Nobomenu - Sueño de salvación  
Renmiri - Niño de rezo  
Yojuyogo – Por siempre  
Hasatekanae - Y para siempre  
Kutamae - Tráiganos paz_

Esta sería la traducción literal por así decirlo.

Ya está en mi mente el siguiente capítulo, asi que supongo que no tardaré en actualizar.

¡Matta ne!


	9. Capítulo 8

Bueno, el capítulo 8 de esta historia ya está aquí, disfrutadlo ;-)

* * *

En el capítulo anterior en Hackeando tu corazón.

"Y eso es todo lo que vi y la policía está en camino, asi que no te preocupes, pronto lo tendrás de vuelta en casa." -Dijo Mamoru con seguridad-. "Querrás decir los tendré de vuelta a casa." -Dijo ella dispuesta a contarlo todo-. "¿Cómo?" -Preguntó incrédulo el chico-. "Tengo que contaros un secreto."

* * *

.: Capítulo 8 :.

"¿Qué tipo de secreto?" -Preguntó Haruka-. "Os voy a contar la verdadera razón por la que me marché sin decir nada a nadie." -Y empezó a relatar lo todo tal como era-.

_......_

**_Fuera había una tormenta terrible, todos en la clínica estaban nerviosos, Usagi había entrado a la sala de parto con Kyo para dar alumbramiento a sus dos hijos, la hermana de la rubia estaba en la sala de espera yendo de un lado para otro al ver que hacía rato que la llevaron a la clínica._**

**_"¿Por qué no llaman? Hace rato que se han ido…" -dijo desesperada una Serene con cinco años menos-._**

**_"¿Te crees que es tan fácil? Eso puede llevar horas y horas, te lo digo por experiencia propia." -Comentó su madre tranquilamente-._**

**_"¿No me digas?" -Ironizó la muchacha-._**

**_"Si te digo, así que cálmate que me pones de los nervios a mí."_**

**_Pasaron horas y horas hasta que al fin se oye un llanto en la sala de parto, cuando de repente se va la luz a causa de un rayo, todo es desesperación e incertidumbre, cuando la luz volvió Usagi sintió unas ganas de dormir terribles, y se quedó dormida misteriosamente. Despertó en una habitación con una cuna a su lado, donde estaba su hijo durmiendo y Kyo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, hasta que Usagi se despertó._**

**_"Kyo… ¿Dónde están mis bebes?" -Expresó la mujer medio dormida aún-._**

**_"Usagi, siento decirte esto pero…Uno de tus bebés nació muerto."_**

**_Usagi no se lo pudo creer y se echó a llorar silenciosamente mientras era abrazada por Kyo, al rato, tocan a la puerta, Usagi se seca las lágrimas derramadas por la noticia y ordenó que pasaran. Eran su madre y su hermana que habían venido corriendo minutos después de que Kyo les dijera que ya había dado a luz._**

**_"¿Cómo estás pequeña?- dirigiéndose hacia la rubia-._**

**_"Cansada…pero bien."_**

**_"¿Y dónde está mi sobrino o sobrina?"_**

**_"Aquí." -Saca al bebé de la cuna y se lo entrega a su novia-._**

**_"¡Ay pero que mono!" -Dijo tocándole las tiernas mejillas-._**

**_Usagi le dijo que no hiciera eso ya que no era un peluche y ésta sólo bufó porque no le dejaban hacer eso, es que tenía las mejillas tan tiernas que eran tentadoras. Su hermana quería saber cuando estaría en casa y le dijo que sería en unos días. Momentos después, se oye que vuelven a llamar a la puerta, dejando ver a un doctor joven, de unos 18 años de edad, pelo negro azabache y ojos azules como el mar._**

**_"Bueno, a partir de ahora seré yo quien llevará su seguimiento mientras esté aquí ya que el doctor que se encargaba de esto está enfermo, asi que yo le substituiré."_**

**_"Doctor… ¿Esta muy grave?" -Expresó con preocupación-._**

**_·No, es solo un resfriado, y por favor, llámame Dr. Mamoru."_**

**_Serene ya estaba tramando de las suyas para intentar conquistar a ese doctor joven y guapo, su madre, al darse cuenta de que maquinaba algo, le dijo que se estuviera quietecita, que era un doctor guapo pero que sólo hacía su trabajo. Ésta sólo hizo unos pucheros causando la atención del médico, el cual les dijo que la señorita tenía que descansar y que si había algún problema, sólo debían tocar el botón rojo y él vendría enseguida. Su madre y su hermana se fueron y le dijeron a la rubia que mañana volverían un rato._**

**_Ya solos, deciden hablar sobre lo que pasó, ya que nadie a parte de ellos sabía que iba a tener gemelos, hablaron por un rato y decidieron que al salir del hospital, se irían lejos sin decir nada a nadie. El día del alta llegó, ya estaban preparados para irse, asi que salieron del hospital y se fueron en un taxi, no sin antes dejarle a la recepcionista una nota para su madre, por si esta preguntaba por ella. Usagi dejó escapar una lágrima al saber que estaría lejos de su familia, pero no le queda más remedio que resignarse._**

_......_

"Y ese es el motivo." -Dijo la rubia quitándose un peso de encima-. "No me lo puedo creer… ¿Este tipo no tiene sentimientos o qué?" -Vociferó la pelicorta-. "Cuando lo vi por primera vez, me cayó mal." -Informó su hermana-. "A mí también, quizá su forma de tratar a Usagi era lo que me hacía que me cayera mal, esa forma posesiva con la que se refería a Usagi…" -Expresó la más sabia del grupo en esos momentos-. ¡"Voy a partirle las piernas a ese desgraciado cuando lo vea!" -Bramó cabreada la chica de pelo negro y largo-. "Pienso igual que Rai, es un degenerado."

Siguieron por un rato diciéndole indirectamente a Kyo un montón de insultos, algunos costaba pillarlos, pero otros se entendían perfectamente. Después de maldecirlo con millones de maldiciones, Serenity les informó que ella sabía que él no la amaba de verdad.

"¿Por qué lo dices mamá?" -Preguntó la gemela de Usagi-. "Porque conozco a su padre y su hijo es igual a él, engreído y manipulador. " -Expresó con cierto tono de agresividad, no muy normal en ella-. "¿Conociste a su padre?" -Ahora era la mayor la que sentía curiosidad-. "Si hija, él fue el causante de todo lo que nos ocurrió."

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, Serenity, después de meditarlo durante rato, les pide a todos que dejen la sala, ya que quería hablar con sus hijas a solas, todos salieron dejando a las tres féminas solas en el salón.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" -Preguntó la rubia-. "Del porqué de la actitud de tu padre contigo cuando eras pequeña." -Empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido-.

_......_

**_El señor Tsukino, un hombre de negocios, no muy importante, pero sí bastante famoso entre la comunidad de accionistas de Tokio, llegaba a su oficina una mañana cualquiera y su secretaria le dio los buenos días de una forma poco inusual, a lo que el Sr. Tsukino le responde que le espera al final de la reunión en su oficina, dicho esto, el Sr. Tsukino entró a su despacho y encontró los documentos necesarios para cerrar un trato, tardó horas en leerlos todos, no estaba muy conforme con las sugerencias del trato, pero no se podía quejar, si todo salía bien, sería el accionista mayoritario de la empresa Trionet S.A. Pronto se acabaría la jornada laboral y decidió llamar a su casa para informarle a su mujer que llegaría tarde esa noche._**

**_"¿Si?" -Respondió una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono-._**

**_"¿Cariño? Soy yo, Tenma, llegaré tarde hoy porque la reunión se ha aplazado una hora más tarde, lo siento, no estaré allí para cenar." -Le informó a su esposa-._**

**_"Vaya, pues que mal, hoy que te había preparado tu plato favorito." -Dijo ella apenada-._**

**_El hombre se disculpó apenado y ella le dijo que no pasaba nada y el dio ánimos. El Sr. Tsukino le dio las gracias a su esposa por tratar de animarlo y ella le dijo que le esperaría, el se rió por la forma en que se expresaba su mujer, un poco infantil, pero eso lo enamoró, su sencillez. Se dijeron que se amaban y acto después él colgó, ya que la reunión empezaría en breve._**

**_El hombre se dirige a la sala de juntas, tardaron horas y horas hasta que al final se aplazó la reunión, el Sr. Tsukino se dirige hacia su despacho y llama a su secretaria para hablar con ella sobre su actitud, a los 5 minutos, aparece su secretaria, es una mujer de 20 años, rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura, su cuerpo bien formado, unos bustos bastante grandes y una sensualidad que haría caer a cualquier hombre a sus pies, y Tenma Tsukino no era la excepción._**

**_"Dígame boss ¿Que desea?" -Acercándose seductoramente-._**

**_"No quiero que hagas lo de esta mañana, no está bien, Yuma." -Dice el hombre nervioso-._**

**_"¿Ah, no? Pues a usted no parece disgustarle del todo."_**

**_Su secretaria, se sentó a horcajadas de él y le besó, Tenma no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, por un lado, amaba y deseaba ser fiel a su mujer, pero por otro lado, quería llegar a algo más que las "caricias y besos", así que decidió dejarse llevar por la pasión y acabó haciendo el amor con su secretaria, cuando acabaron, la secretaria se vistió y se fue hacia su casa no sin antes decirle en la oreja un "ha estad muy bien, boss, espero repetirlo". _**

**_Tenma también se vistió, miró si tenía alguna marca de pintalabios y afortunadamente no tenía ninguna. Salió de su despacho corriendo, no sin antes cerrar como es debido. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, encendió su coche y puso rumbo hacia su casa. Al llegar a casa, su esposa se había quedado en el sofá dormida, la vio tan inocente y una lágrima se le escapó arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, no quería hacerle ningún mal, asi que la cogió en brazos mirando de no despertarla y la llevó a la habitación, la miró detenidamente, y no pudo reprimir posar sus besos encima de los de ella, ella, al sentir los labios de su esposo, se despertó._**

**_"Amor, te esperaba más tarde." -Expresó ella medio somnolienta-._**

**_"Si, ha habido una discusión entre unos accionistas y han aplazado la reunión a mañana."_**

**_"Ah vaya, que pena."_**

**_"Serenity…" dijo su nombre la besó apasionadamente-._**

**_Poco a poco, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta parecer desesperados por besarse, no podían parar de besarse, poco a poco, se fueron quitando las prendas que tenían quedándose completamente desnudos, Tenma se giró quedando él encima. Tenma era muy cortés y el preguntó si estaba segura de dar este paso, ella aceptó y él hizo lo que ella le pedía, hacerla suya._**

**_Se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente, a Serenity se le escapó una lágrima del dolor, Tenma al ver esto le dijo que si paraba, pero ella le dijo que continuara, la iba penetrando cada vez más, sentía dolor, pero al final el dolor se transformó en placer, haciéndolos disfrutar del amor que se tienen el uno al otro, cuando acabaron, Tenma se dejó caer encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, se tumba a su lado y Serenity apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, y ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos._**

_......_

¿Y qué pasó después?" -cuestionó la rubia ansiosamente-. "Cállate y deja que acabe de contárnoslo leñe." -Dijo enfadada su hermana ya que se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que pasaría después-.

Ambas hermanas volvieron a su discusión hasta que Serenity decidió acabar de contarles lo que sucedió, les gritó que se callaran y en seguida obedecieron, se quedaron calladas y la mujer decidió continuar con su relato...

_......_

**_El Sr. Tsukino estaba tranquilamente en su oficina cuando su secretaria pide hablar con él, ya que tiene una noticia que darle, el Sr. Tsukino se extraña mucho por lo de la noticia, asi que la hace pasar a su despacho._**

**_"¿Qué noticia tienes que darme Yuma?" -Dijo él cansado-._**

**_"Voy a tener un higo suyo boss."_**

**_El Sr. Tsukino se atraganta con el café y le pide que le presente pruebas de que está embarazada y las pruebas no engañan, estaba embarazada. Tenma le preguntó que quería que él hiciera con eso y la chica le dijo que dejara a su mujer para que se fuera con ella pero él le aclaró al borde de la locura que lo que pasó fue un error y que no debió de haber pasado._**** _El chico estaba asustado, no pensaba que esta situación se le escaparía tanto de las manos, estaba en una decisión difícil, amaba a su esposa y no quería dejarla, pero tenía miedo de que si no la dejaba, Yuma le hiciera algo a su esposa asi que tomó una decisión. _**

**_No dejaría por nada del mundo a su esposa y le ofreció una subvención. "No dejaré a mi esposa por ti, solo te puedo ofrecer una cantidad de dinero cada mes para que podáis vivir tu hijo y tú, nunca os faltará comida ni dinero._**

**_"No esperaba menos de ti, querido, está bien, acepto no decirle nada a tu queridísima esposa de lo nuestro, a cambio de que me des una subvención cada mes, no está mal. De acuerdo, acepto."_**

**_Él le gritó que no quería saber nada más de ella y ella le dijo que no la volvería a ver por ahora, ella le da su número de cartilla para que le ingrese el dinero y se va con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenma se sentó en su sillón y suspiró, se maldijo a sí mismo y se preguntó: ¿Con que cara miraría ahora a su esposa?_**

**_"Serenity..." -Dijo él en un suspiro y lloró-._**

_......_

"¿Y luego?" -Esta vez la que la interrumpió fue la menor de las hermanas-. "Te voy a cerrar la boca con esparadrapo y pegamento de súper glue como no te calles." -Amenazó ahora la mayor, ahora se habían cambiado los papeles. "¿Queréis dejar de interrumpirme?" -Miró a sus hijas y estas se quedaron calladas instantáneamente-. "Bien, como iba diciendo…"

_......_

**_Serenity últimamente no se encontraba bien, estaba débil y había perdido el apetito, no le prestó atención hasta que se desmayó, de no ser por su esposo que llegaba a casa en ese mismo instante, hubiera podido ocurrir una desgracia. Tenma se alarmó mucho, la cogió, la metió en el coche y se la llevó al hospital de urgencias, le estuvieron haciendo pruebas hasta que dieron con la causa del desmayo, tenía anorexia y a causa de la falta de nutrientes en el cuerpo, se desmayó. Tenma al oír esto, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de su mujer, la cual despertó._**

**_"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?" –Preguntó asustada-._**

**_"Estas en un hospital, te desmayaste cuando yo entraba por la puerta y te he traído al hospital."_**

**_"Vaya…no sé por qué me desmaye."_**

**_"¿Comes bien últimamente?"-preguntó no muy convencido por la respuesta de su esposa-._**

**_Ella le dijo que últimamente no tenía apetito y él se echó la culpa instantáneamente porque se sentía culpable, pero ella no lo sabía y el pidió que le perdonara por no prestarle la atención adecuada. Ella le prometió que comería más si él le prometía que la besaría como antes. Su esposa le lanzó una sonrisa a su esposo y antes de que reaccionar su esposo la estaba besando. La abrazó y se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el médico hizo su aparición._**

**_"Bueno, le vamos a dar el alta, se tiene que tomar estas pastillas cada 8 horas durante varios días y ya verá que en unos días se encontrará mejor, si no se encuentra mejor, venga otra vez de inmediato."_**

**_Le dieron las gracias y el doctor les dejó el papel del alta y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta. Tenma le hizo prometer a su esposa que se cuidaría más y que no aceptaba reclamos y ésta aceptó tomarse las pastillas, aunque le disgustara._**

**_Ambos se dirigen al coche rumbo a su casa, Serenity se recuperaba bien y volvía a estar alegre, su esposo la cuidaba un poco más, incluso le regalaba algún detalle alguna vez, un día, Tenma llegó cabreado del trabajo, las cosas no habían salido como estaba previsto en la reunión y se volvió a aplazar hasta los dos meses. Llegó a casa y ni siquiera saludó, se fue directo a la tele y la encendió, su esposa lo notaba raro y decidió preguntarle._**

**_"¿Te ha ido mal el trabajo?" -Dijo ella asomando la cabeza por el marco de la cocina-._**

**_"Ni te lo imaginas, amor, un desastre." -Dijo abatido-._**

**_"Parece muy grave…Si quieres contármelo, adelante."_**

**_Éste, al ver la sonrisa de su esposa, no pudo más y se echó a llorar, Serenity no sabiendo que decirle, corresponde al abrazo, pasó mucho rato hasta que se calmó, subieron a la habitación y entre besos y caricias, acabaron entregándose el uno al otro otra vez._**

**_Semanas después, Serenity se encontraba fatal, tenía arcadas y mareos frecuentes, Tenma preocupado, la llevó al médico, allí, después de varios análisis y pruebas, se enteraron de que iban a ser padres. Serenity no sabía si alegrarse o llorar y Tenma parecía haber quedado en estado de shock, ambos se miraron y se abrazaron felices por la noticia, antes le habían dicho que iba a tener un hijo pero no se alegró, pero ahora sí se alegra, estaba feliz y se le notaba, salieron de allí no sin antes concertar cita con el ginecólogo._**

**_"¿Nerviosa?" -Dijo él hecho un manojo de nervios-._**

**_"Un poco la verdad." -Dijo tranquilamente-._**

**_"No te preocupes, si sigues las recomendaciones del médico no pasará nada." -Dijo con voz segura para tranquilizarse a el mismo, puesto que estaba más nervioso que ella y ella aceptó-._**

**_Era su turno de visita, le hizo una ecografía y vio algo que le sorprendió, ambos padres se miran entre sí y le preguntan al doctor que pasaba, a lo que el doctor le responde que no tendrán un bebe, si no dos, tendrían gemelos o gemelas, ambos padres no podían estar más contentos iban a ser padres y de gemelos, salieron de la consulta acatando las órdenes del médico._**

**_Iban cada mes a hacer una visita al ginecólogo para seguir el embarazo y no hubiera problemas, llegó el día del parto, duró horas, pero al final de tanto esfuerzo valió la pena, eran dos niñas preciosas, ambos padres, felices de tener a sus pequeñas entre ellos, lloraban de felicidad, cuando la subieron a la habitación, se quedó plácidamente dormida, a los pocos días, ya pudieron volver a casa, eran felices y todo iba bien pero..._**

......

"¿Pero?" -La volvieron a interrumpir y fue otra vez Serene. Usagi ya cabreada, se dirige hacia un cajón, coge un poco de cinta aislante, corta un trozo y se lo pega a su hermana en la boca para que no hablara y le sujetó las manos para que no se lo pudiera sacar. Serenity rió por ese acto y continuó explicando.

......

**_Cinco años más tarde Tenma Tsukino ya era reconocido en todo Japón por su capacidad de negociar, ya que consiguió ser el mayor accionista de la empresa Trionet S.A. se hizo famoso entre los accionistas por su buen criterio y sus proyectos, pero un día, se presentó Yuma en su oficina amenazándole que si él no se divorcia y su hijo no se casa con una de sus hijas, le arruinará la vida a él y a su familia, el Sr. Tsukino, al no saber qué hacer, toma una decisión, aceptaría la condición de esta mujer si con ello lograba que no se supiera la verdad. _**

**_Ese día, llegó prácticamente cansadísimo, se sienta en la mesa preparado para darles la noticia, pero no pudo, asi que se lo comentó a Serenity, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero terminó por acceder, asi que llegó el día de informarles a sus pequeñas su decisión, Usagi sería la que se casaría con ese niño, ésta no lo tomó muy bien y se fue llorando a su habitación. Serenity se decidió al fin hablar con su esposo._**

**_"¿Puedes explicarme que te pasa conmigo?" -Dijo ella alzando la voz-._**

**_"Contigo nada ¿Qué habría de pasar?" -Preguntó haciéndose el desatendido-._**

**_Serenity le reclamó que, de un día para otro era frío con ella y él le respondió que se lo diría en este momento. Esta respuesta, la puso más nerviosa y él le pidió que no se enfadara, ella prometió intentar no enfadarse y le soltó lo que tanto ansiaba saber._**

**_"Pues verás, quiero que nos divorciemos" -Dijo sin más-._**

**_"¿E…El divorcio? ¿P…por qué?" -Expresó con las lágrimas saliendo libremente de sus ojos-._**

**_"Te lo diré, el día en que hicimos el amor por primera vez, me había liado con mi secretaria, luego apareció semanas más tarde diciéndome que esperaba un hijo mío, le dije que no quería saber nada de ella, pero hace dos días vino y me amenazó con…Matarte a ti y a las pequeñas si no me divorciaba de ti. Asi que quiero el divorcio._**

**_Serenity, con un triste pesar, le grita "Canalla" y se va corriendo hacia la habitación de sus hijas, al verlas dormir tan plácidamente, se abraza a ellas y llora en silencio._**

_......_

"A partir de ese día no lo volví a ver jamás, solo sé que ese niño es…Es Kyo hija, por eso no lo quería cerca de ti, perdóname hija mía." -Rompiendo a llorar-. "Tranquila mamá, te entiendo y ahora entiendo el por qué no lo querías en casa." -Su madre agradeció esas palabras ya que sentía que era querida y que no le reprocharían nada-. "No recordaba eso…Juro que algún día nos la pagará todas juntas." -Amenazó la pelimarrón en voz alta-."No hijas mías, no os metáis en líos por alguien que no vale la pena." -Expresó entrecortadamente a causa de las lágrimas-.

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas, pero de repente aparece el pelinegro diciendo que tienen noticias de él desalmado de Kyo y les dijo que eran malas, asi que les dijo la noticia.

"Bien pues, al parecer, Kyo tiene secuestrada a una niña que responde al nombre de Tooru Miyazawa."

Usagi meditó un momento ese apellido, le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de qué, hasta que se le encendió la bombilla y lo recordó, sabía perfectamente de quién era ese apellido.

"Tooru Miyazawa…Miyazawa es el apellido de…Kyo." -Dice finalmente-.

Todos se callan al escuchar esta revelación, eso significaba que la hija perdida de Usagi era la otra niña perdida de Usagi y ella afirmó ante esta aclaración.

"¡Ahora si me las va a pagar!" -Gritó enfurecida Haruka-. "Tú no harás nada, deja que la policía se encargue del resto." -Contestó Michiru calmadamente-. "¡Pero…!" -Intentó rechistar la pelicorta pero su sirena, que era como llamaba Haruka a Michiru, no la dejó reprochar-. "Nada de peros y estate quietecita."

Haruka asintió malhumorada y Mamoru recibió otra llamada y les informó que la policía estaba de camino y que no se preocuparan, que lo detendrían y los traerían sanos y salvos. Todo parecía calmarse un poco, el ambiente ya no era tan tenso, después de esas palabras, una llama de esperanza se abrió en sus corazones.

* * *

Al fin se descubre el pasado de Serenity y sus dos hijas, así como el pasado de Kyo, tiene muchos flashbacks pero eran necesarios xD.

Bueno lectores, en los próximos capítulos se acabará mi historia, después de muchos meses, esta historia llegará a su fin, pero les tengo reservada una pequeña sorpresa…

Visto que últimamente tengo mucha inspiración (Cosa rara en mi xD), me dedicaré a hacer el final ya y parte de la sorpresa…

Weno, aquí os dejo con este capítulo, espero haya sido de vuestro agrado, espero no haber sido pesada ni haberos dado el tostón con mis notitas y mi rinconcito de aerithsephy xD.

¡Matta ne!


	10. Capítulo 9

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo está aquí ya, perdón por tardar demasiado, es que no tenía inspiración...xD.

Pues eso, que ya ha quedado actualizado el fic hasta nuevo aviso, después de años de verdadero trabajo y esfuerzo (nótese la ironía) he acabado de actualizarlo xD.

* * *

Palabras:

"Ger" es la abreviación de "germana" en catalán, en español es el equivalente a "hermana" acordaros que están en Barcelona..."

"¡Shinjirarenai!": Está escrito en japonés y significa: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

"Cari" abreviación de "Cariño"

"Polluelas" : Que son muy inquietas.

Las pongo aquí para que las sepáis de antemano.

Leyenda:

_"_Así irán los pensamientos".

'Remarcar palabras o citar frases'

......

_**Así irán los recuerdos.  
**_

......

* * *

En el capítulo anterior en Hackeando tu corazón:

"¡Ahora si me las va a pagar!" -Gritó enfurecida Haruka-. "Tú no harás nada, deja que la policía se encargue del resto." -Contestó Michiru calmadamente-. "¡Pero…!" -Intentó rechistar la pelicorta pero su sirena, que era como llamaba Haruka a Michiru, no la dejó reprochar-. "Nada de peros y estate quietecita."

Haruka asintió malhumorada y Mamoru recibió otra llamada y les informó que la policía estaba de camino y que no se preocuparan, que lo detendrían y los traerían sanos y salvos. Todo parecía calmarse un poco, el ambiente ya no era tan tenso, después de esas palabras, una llama de esperanza se abrió en sus corazones.

* * *

.: Capítulo 9 :.

En un edificio antiguo, se encontraban dos personas en el piso más alto de ese lugar con dos niños amarrados con cuerdas.

"Vaya, aún sigue dormido el chiquillo." -Dijo impaciente el hombre-. "Tranquilo hijo, nos las cobraremos una por una." -Dijo la mujer con odio-.

En eso, ven que Yuki empieza a reaccionar y se dirigen hacia él mientras hablaban de algo que el niño no alcanzó a entender.

"_¿Dónde estoy? Oigo voces a lo lejos… ¿O no tan lejos?"._ -Pensó el niño asustado. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?" -Preguntó el niño demasiado rápido, cosa que enfureció a la mujer-. "¡Ya niño, cállate! ¡Me pones nerviosa! -Vociferó la mujer desconocida-.

"Yuma...Mamá cálmate." -Dijo el chico tratando de calmar a su madre, ya que si no lo conseguía, sus planes se iban al garete-. "Tienes razón Kyo...Lo siento hijo." -Se disculpó con Kyo y este aceptó las disculpas de su progenitora-. "Ya vuelvo, espero que no causes problemas." -Dijo la mujer y se va azotando la puerta-. _"¿Cómo me voy a mover si estoy atado? Que tipa más tonta"._ -Pensó gracioso el niño-.

De repente, escuchó la voz de una niña diciendole que siempre era así y que esto era normal. El niño el preguntó como se llamaba y ella le respondió que se llamaba Tooru Miyazawa. Ahora la niña le preguntó el nombre al niño y le respondió tranquilamente mientras ambos pensaban que se parecían mucho el uno al otro.

Tooru una chica de 5 años, de pelo rubio y largo, ojos color caoba, vestida con una falda color marrón hasta las rodillas y un jersey anaranjado, de la misma altura que Yuki y de carácter simpático.

"¿Quieres que seamos amigos?" -Preguntó la chica sin rodeos y con inocencia-.

Yuki no sabía que decir, por un lado pensaba en que si no hablaba con alguien, se aburriría, pero por otro lado, su madre le había dicho que no hablara con desconocidos, ppero con ella era diferente, sentía que podía confiar en aquella chica y le respondió que sí quería ser su amigo.

Los dos chicos tienen que parar la conversación porque oían unas sirenas de policía a lo lejos y unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, la persona apareció por la puerta con una pistola en cada mano, apuntó a los dos niños y disparó.

Los dos chicos tienen que parar la conversación porque oían unas sirenas de policía a lo lejos y unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, la persona apareció por la puerta con una pistola en cada mano, apuntó a los dos niños y disparó. Después de eso, todo es confusión, gritos y llanto, una persona yacía muerta en el suelo, era Kyo el que estaba desangrándose en el suelo, al parecer Yuki le lanzó un objeto contundente* a Yuma y la pistola se disparó en una dirección que no tenía que ser y le dio a Kyo, Yuma muerta de miedo, se dio a la fuga, pero al intentar huir fue capturada por los policías, quienes se la llevaron arrestada.

"¡Dejadme ir! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!" -Gritó haciéndose la víctima-. "Señora, usted es la causante de todo el jaleo, una persona de confianza me lo confirmó, todo lo que diga o haga se puede volver en su contra." -Informó el oficial mientras le ponía las esposas-. "¡Maldito sea el que se chivateó!" -Vociferó antes de entrar en el coche patrulla-.

Otros agentes aprovecharon para subir y recoger a los dos niños que yacían en el suelo abrazados el uno al otro aterrados, a lo que el policía los cogió y los sacó de allí, inmediatamente, la policía llamó a Mamoru explicándole que los niños estaban a salvo y dándole la dirección de la comisaría a la que se dirigían.

"Gracias, no sabes cuánto me alegra, si, ahora mismo se lo comunico." -Colgó el pelinegro y se dirigió hacia los presentes y les dijo que era la policía la que había llamado-."Han encontrado a un hombre muerto, es Kyo pero los niños están a salvo, pero tenemos que ir hacia allí de inmediato." -Dijo lo que el oficial le habño por teléfono, Usagi no se lo creía y le dijo que no sería capaz de engañarla y menos con eso-.

Enseguida decidieron quien iría hacia allí mientras el corazón de todos latía con fuerza, pronto volverían a tener en su casa no a un niño, sino a dos, lo difícil sería decirle a la pequeña lo que ocurrió y el porqué se crió lejos de ella, pero eso ya se vería más adelante, ahora lo importante es que estaban a salvo, ya verían como se lo dicen a la pequeña. Ahora lo más importante es que ambos están sanos y salvos.

Quedaron al fin que Usagi iría en el coche de Mamoru y los demás se quedarían en casa a esperar, hecho esto, se encaminan hacia la comisaría lentamente pero sin pausa, al momento crecía el ansia de Usagi para abrazar a sus pequeños al fin. Llegaron a la comisaría y allí se dirigieron hacia un oficial pidiéndole donde se encontraban sus pequeños.

La comisaría era bastante grande, dotada de tecnología punta, y tenía dos plantas: la primera planta es donde se gestiona todo, renovación de DNI, pasaportes, detenidos, etc. Los niños se encontraban en la sala de espera de arriba, a lo que Usagi y su acompañante se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí, cuando Usagi entró, se le escaparon unas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que sus dos pequeños estaban despiertos y hablando como si nada, Yuki, al ver a su madre, corre hacia sus brazos.

"¡Mama!" -Gritó el niño al ver a su progenitora-. "¡Hijo mío!" -Gritó la mujer al ver que estaban sanos y salvos-.

Mamoru se llena de felicidad al ver esta escena, y se da cuenta de que la niña la miraba extrañada, a lo que Usagi se dio cuenta y la corrió a abrazar.

"_¿Quien es esta mujer y por qué llora? Se siente tan bien en sus brazos..." _ -Aseguró la niña-. "¿Quién eres?" -Preguntó la niña-. "Soy tu...Madre." -Dijo la rubia temblándole la voz-.

Esperó a ver que hacía la niña, la cual la miraba con cara de "¿Que me estás diciendo?" Usagi volvió a afirmar y le contó el por qué no había estado con ella durante todo este tiempo. La niña pareció entender ya que se arrojó a lso brazos de su ahora madre.

"No importa eso, siempre he soñado con tener una mamá y ahora ese sueño se ha hecho realidad." -Dijo la niña sonriéndole a su madre-. "Mami... ¿Eso significa que tengo una hermana?" -Preguntó el otro niño inocentemente y su madre afirmó que no volverían a separarse jamás-.

Los dos niños, se abrazaron a su madre y estuvieron así un rato hasta que Mamoru les interrumpió diciendoles que estarían mejor en un lugar mas hogareño, ya que la comisaría no era para este tipo de cosas.

Los cuatro salen de allí, un policía se acerca y le informa a Usagi el día del juicio, dicho esto, se encaminaron hacia el coche, subieron, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad9 y pusieron rumbo a la casa. Mientras en la casa, todo era tensión y silencio, hasta que alguien decide hablar...

"Me estoy impacientando." -Expresó molesta la pelimarron de pelo corto-. "Voy a matar a alguien como no aparezcan ya." -Informó la otra peli marrón-.

Minako como siempre, insinuó que la parejita estaba haciendo otras cosas y las demás la reprocharon pro estar pensando en eso ahora y ella se defendió de que era así y ella no podía cambiar.

"¿Que quieres decir?" -Preguntó Serene sin saber de lo que hablaban-. "Además de borde, tonta como la hermana con cosillas se refiere a..." -Intentó aclarar Rai pero fue interrumpida de repente-. "¡No lo digas! Ya me ha quedado claro." -Aclaró Haruka al ver lo que iba a decir-."Pues a mí no." -Respondió Serene-. "Pues te aguantas y te espabilas, que ya eres mayorcita." -Dijo Rai sarcásticamente y recibió como respuesta una colleja de parte de la hermana de su amiga-.

Se armó otra vez el silencio, y decidieron jugar a las cartas mientras esperan. Mientras decidían a que jugaban, un coche se estacionó en el garaje, como hacían alboroto los recién llegados fueron a ver que pasaba hasta que vieron como pasaban el rato.

"¡Ya hemos llegado!" -Gritó Usagi desde el marco-. "¡Aleluya!" -Gritaron todas-. "Será para menos."

Minako, tan impaciente que es preguntó por los niños y ella les inforó que se habían quedado dormidos de camino hacia aquí, Minako se desilusionó pero volvió a retomar su carácter habitual cuando Serene le preguntó a la pareja que habían hecho durante todo este rato ya que se habían tardado más de lo normal.

"¡Ger!" -Dijo Usagi más roja que un tomate-. "Ay ya, eso significa que..." -Inquirió Minako pero Usagi se defendió-."¡Shinjirarenai! Que mal pensadas sois." -Dijo la rubia fingiendo decepción-. "¿De verdad no ha pasado nada en todo este rato?" -Dijo Haruka con cara de curiosidad-.

Se forma un silencio sepulcral, nadie se esperaba que Haruka preguntara eso, todas las miradas se dirigen a ella, ésta, al verse observada, cambia de golpe la cara, se puso roja como un tomate y todas se rien a carcajada limpia por el comentario.

Usagi les reprochó el por qué pensaban eso de ella meintras se hacía la ofendida y uan de ellas dijo que era muy guapo y que era normal que deseara hacer otras cosas, la rubia hizo pucheros pero Rai enseguida le dijo que les gustaba molestarla y que era broma todo lo que decían, al menos una parte. De golpe y porrazo, es abrazada por alguien.

"Silencio, que hay niños durmiendo."-Les riñó Mamoru poniendo cara de enfadado-. "Están diciendo que soy una pervertida, ¡Ayúdame cari!" -Dijo la rubia intentando defenderse de sus acosadoras-. "Vaya, así que una pervertida... ¿Y qué motivos tienen para acusarte de pervertida?" -Preguntó él divertido-. "Yo te lo contaré..."

Serene empieza a narrar la "supuesta" suposición de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, el pelinegro al escuchar eso, no pudo decir otra cosa que...

"¡Menuda imaginación!" -Después de este comentario, todos se pusieron a reír de buena gana, pero sin hacer mucho escándalo, para no despertar a los niños-. "Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿La niña ya sabe que eres su madre?" -Preguntó la peli blanca-. "Si, lo sabe y se lo ha tomado bien, creo..." -Dijo no muy segura de sus palabras-. "¿Y para cuando la boda?" -Cambió de tema su hermana-. "¡Ger! ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora? No llevamos ni un mes..." -Dijo la aludida rojísima-.

Ambas empiezan una mini-discusión, mientras los demás miran divertidos la escena, Mamoru se queda pensativo.

"No sería mala idea..." -Dijo él definitivamente-. "¡Mamo-chan!" -Le reprochó su novia-. "¿Qué? Nos queremos ¿Qué importa el tiempo?" -Preguntó él con seguridad-.

Usagi le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza y le dijo que aún era pronto, aunque el solo dijo que era por probar, ella le volvió a reprochar pero le dijo que era broma. Ahora eran ellos los que discutían, se estaban divirtiendo, haciendo bromas, contando chistes, anécdotas graciosos, sin darse cuenta de que habían despertado a los pequeños, los cuales al no poder dormir porque los adultos hacían demasiado ruido, se pusieron a jugar a el juego 'Sailor Moon - Another Story'.

"Mira, esto se hace así ¿Lo ves?" -Le dijo el niño a su hermana y ella afirmó con la cabeza-. "Estos son los ataques básicos, ahora vamos a jugar." -Le volvió a decir a su hermana-."¡Vale!" -dijo ella alegremente-.

Los niños seguían jugando, los adultos pararon de reír y de hacer bromas, ya que era muy tarde y mañana había que madrugar, a ver quién es el bonito que duerme ahora con semejante desvelo... Serenity informó que tenía sueño y que se iba a la cama y que los demás deerían hacer lo mismo, pero la pareja decidió quedarse un rato más despiertos y su madre la dvirtió que no hicieran cochinadas provocando el sonrojo de los aludidos y una carcajada en los demás presentes y se van todas a sus respectivas habitaciones menos nuestros tortolitos. Una vez solos, Mamoru besa a Usagi cariñosamente en los labios.

"Mamo-chan..." -Dice ella juguetonamente-. "¿Dime princesa?" -Le respondió el de la misma manera que ella-. "Te amo." -Dijeron los dos a la vez y se fundieron en un beso mientras eran observadas por un monton de pares de ojos curiosos-. "Seréis cotillas. Dejadlos tranquilos, venga polluelas, todas a dormir." -Tuvieron que hacerle caso ya que era la mayor y ella ordenaba ahora, dejando, ahora sí, completamente a nuestra parejita sola-.

"Cariño ¿No has oído voces?" -Dice ella cortando el beso-."¿Ya alucinas a tu edad? Muy mal cari." -Dijo la chica juguetonamente mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha-. "No soy tan viejo." -Suspiró al notar como su novia hacía ese gesto-. "Demuéstramelo." -Dijo desafiante la chica-."¿Me estás retando? -Cuestionó él con una ceja levantada-. "¿Acaso no se nota?"

A Usagi no le da tiempo a reaccionar ya que es levantada por su novio, quién se encamina con ella a su habitación dispuesto a hacerla suya otra vez, los individuos que estaban detrás de la puerta se tuvieron que esconder para no ser descubiertas, pero de camino oyen un ruido de televisor proveniente de la habitación de los niños, cuando Usagi entra y ve a los niños jugando a la consola, se queda mirándolos.

Los niños, sin saber que eran observados por su madre, seguían jugando, como si no existiera nadie más que ellos a lo que Usagi tuvo que poner orden.

"Niños ¿Que hacéis levantados a estas horas?" -Preguntó con una voz reprochadora asustando a los dos niños-. "Hacíais mucho ruido y no podíamos dormir." -Dijo la niña inocentemente-. "Vaya, perdonadme mis niños, pero de todas formas hay que irse a dormir ya que es muy tarde." -Los niños intentaron reprochar pero su madre no les dejó-.

Los niños se meten en la cama, su madre los arropa y les desea que tengan felices sueños, la pareja de adultos se van de la habitación a retomar lo que habían comenzado.

Al cerrar la puerta, entre besos y caricias, se dicen palabras de amor, Mamoru tumba a Usagi en la cama quedando él encima, donde sigue con las caricias y besos, haciéndola gritar de placer, entre caricias y besos Mamoru fue quitándole la ropa.

Empezó por el cuello, lo lamió y siguió su camino hasta llegar a los pechos, los cuales cogió suavemente y mordisqueó suavemente los pezones de su novia, primero uno y luego el otro, cuando acabó siguió hacia su parte más íntima, empezó a frotarla con sus dedos, haciendo que Usagi suspirara de placer, volvió a besar a su novia.

"Mamoru…Los niños podrían oírnos." Dijo ella interrumpiendo lo que estaban haciendo-. "Da igual, hoy te haré mía."

Ahora era el turno de Usagi, hábilmente se giró quedando encima ella de él, Usagi empezó por morderle el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja, a lo que Mamoru respondió pronunciando su nombre, la rubia al ver que eso le gustaba a su novio, siguió por su cuello mientras acariciaba su torso y le besaba, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al miembro de su pareja, Usagi lo acarició por encima de los pantalones, provocando en Mamoru una gran satisfacción.

"Ahora hay que estar en igualdad de condiciones." -Dijo ella separándose de él-. "¿Qué sugieres?" -Mostró una sonrisa pícara-. "Pues…Desnudarte lentamente mientras te beso en los labios."

Dicho esto se puso manos a la obra, empezó por desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, se la quitó lentamente, después siguió con sus zapatos, subió hacia los labios de su novio y le quitó los pantalones rápida pero pausadamente haciendo más dulce su tortura, ya que el miembro de Mamoru le indicaba que la quería ya, le quitó los bóxers negros.

"Tendremos que evitar gritar." -Habló sabiamente el pelinegro-. "Eso creo, o eso espero poder hacer." -Afirmó ella sin rodeos-. "Te besaré y así no se te oirá. ¿No querrás contarles la historia del conejo y la zanahoria tan temprano?" -Cuestionó él de forma graciosa-. "Quita, quita, ya tendremos tiempo." -Dijo ella agitando las manos rápidamente-. "Entonces que no se diga más."

Lentamente la penetró, haciendo que ambos soltaran un suspiro de placer. Siguieron haciendo el amor hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, cayendo rendidos en la cama, Usagi se abrazó a Mamoru y se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor ya había actividad, Serenity se había propuesto hacer el almuerzo para todos esa mañana y así lo iba a hacer.

"No sé qué comerán por la mañana pero les voy a hacer un almuerzo para chuparse los dedos." -Dice la mujer mayor en voz baja desde la cocina-. "Vaya tu cocinando, que milagro." -Expresó sarcástica la menor de sus hijas-. "Ya estamos con tus ironías." -Le reprochó la aldudida-. "¿Algún problema?" -Dijo mosqueada su hija-.

Mientras iban bajando todas, Rai fue la primera en llegar un momento desùés de que Serene hiciera ese comentario y decidió meterse con ella, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer-.

"Vaya, alguien que ha dormido muy bien por lo que veo." -Expresó sarcásticamente la pelinegra-. "¿Por qué discutís de buena mañana?" -Habló la violinista adormilada-. "Nos días. (Buenos días)" -Dijo Garuka hablando como un adolescente-.

Todos miran hacia la cocina y vieron que había tostadas, mermelada de melocotón hecha por Serenity y unos vasos de leche con colacao más cereales de esos que mantienen la línea y que evitan que engordes.

"Mi queridísima madre que se ha dispuesto a preparar el almuerzo." -Dijo Serene ironizando otra vez-. "Exacto, ya que otras no hacen ni el huevo." -Contraatacó su madre-. "¿No lo dirás por mí, no?" -Preguntó su hermana haciéndose la tonta-. "¿Por ti? No, que va, ni por asomo."

Se pasaron todo el rato haciendo comentarios sarcásticos, mientras unos se divertían, otros estaban en el país del sueño, hasta que sonó un despertador.

"Tenía tanto que darte, tantas cosas que contarte…" Seguía sonando y nadie lo apagaba hasta que se oyó un golpe en una habitación.

"¡Mierda! Ahora que estaba durmiendo tan bien…Míralo, como si nada pasara…" -Mirando a su novio-. "Eh cariño, despierta que hay que ir a trabajar."

Sólo recibió como respuesta que Mamoru se girara en la otra dirección cosa que le causó mucha gracia, no sabía que le gustaba hacerse el remolón en la cama, solo había un modo de despertarlo de golpe...

"Si quieres que el Sr. Andrés te regañe por llegar tarde a mi me dará igual." -Dijo ella esperando la reacción de su acompañante-.

Y funcionó, puso el grito en el cielo al escuchar esa declaración y ella le dijo que ya era hora de que se despertara y que iría a despertar a los niños en el rato en que él tardara en vestirse. Usagi se vistió con la ropa del día anterior ya que no estaba muy sucia y fue a despertar a los niños mientras el pelinegro bajó al comedor y entró.

"Que panorama…" -Dijo él sarcástico para que le oyeran-.

La escena era graciosa, Rai y Serene se estaban peleando por un trozo de tostada, mientras que Haruka estaba discutiendo sobre lo que harían estos días y Serenity comiendo tan tranquilamente como si no pasara nada. Sólo Serenity se dio cuenta de que eran observadas.

"Buenos días Mamoru." -Dijo Serenity acercándose al chico-."Hombre, alguien que se da cuenta de que estoy aquí." .Respondió sarcásticamente-. "Otro sarcástico." -Afirmó la peli marrón-.

Usagi bajó con los niños y preguntó que pasaba en su comedor, Mamoru solo le dijo que le preguntara a ellas mientras señalaba el panorama que había frente a sus ojos y la rubia les recriminó que ya no eran críos y que debían comportarse.

Todas se quedaron estáticas, parecía una escena de esas para hacer una foto y no tirarla nunca, los aludidos pidieron disculpas por la escena tan descontrolada a lo que Usagi tuvo que aceptar las disculpas, ella Mamoru y los niños se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a almorzar, al menos lo poco que había…

"¿Por qué nos has llamado la atención?" -Preguntó Rai medio enfadada-. "¿No te parece obvio? Estabais haciendo mucho ruido." -Dijo la rubia de coletas-. "Mucho ruido y no podíamos dormir."- Dijo el niño haciendo enojar a su tia Rai-. "Mentiroso. No podías dormir tu, yo sí." -Dijo la otra niña contradiciendole a su hermano-. "Chivata." -Dijo el crío y su hermana solo el devolvió una burla-. "Niños no os peleéis." -Ordenó el chico de ojos color azul zafiro-. "Vale papá Mamoru." lso dos niños a la vez-.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para centrarse en la reacción de Mamoru hacia ese comentario.

"¿P…Papa? ¿Yo?" -No salía de su asombro todavía-. "Ayer estuvimos hablando y pensamos que si te vas a casar con mamá serás nuestro papá, asi que te llamaremos papá." .Dijo la niña sabiamente-. "Menuda ocurrencia." -Dijo la abuela de los niños-. "Han salido a mí. ¿Qué quieres?" -Dijo la madre de los niños.

Acto seguido, todos estallaron en risas, siguieron comiendo burlándose sin mala intención de Mamoru y su actitud hasta que dieron las nueve y media de la mañana. Usagi se dio cuenta de que llegarían tarde y que si no llegaban a tiempo su boss los mataría y él dijo que no quería que le hecharan bronca, así que decidieron ir tirando para su trabajo. La niña al saber que su madre se iba se agarró a ella, Usagi entendió el mensaje y le dijo que pronto volverían a estar juntas.

"A ver lo que hacemos a la hora del almuerzo." -Dijo de forma irónica su hermana-. "Amarnos, cosa que dudo que tu llegues a hacer." -Le contestó ella cínicamente-."Hum. Eso ya lo veremos." -Dijo retando a su hermana mayor-. "¿Te apuestas algo?" -Sugirió la mayor de las dos hermanas-. "Una cena en el Luxury." -Sugirió la otra hermana causando el asombro de la rubia de coletas-. "¿Qué? ¿Tú te lo puedes permitir?" -Se burló su hermana mayor-. "¿Quién te ha dicho que la iba a pagar yo?" -Se defendió ella como pudo-. "Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, si tienes novio antes de que me case te pago yo la cena." -Declaró la rubia a sy hermana y esta acetó, estrecharon sus manos y sellaron el acuerdo-.

Dicho esto, Mamoru y Usagi se despiden de todos y se van a trabajar, tuvieron que acelerar un poco la marcha porque si no, no llegarían a tiempo y les echarían una regañina. Llegaron, aparcaron el coche y subieron rápidamente hacia el ascensor saludando a la recepcionista.

"¡Benditos los ojos! ¡Un día que llegáis temprano!" -Dijo Motoki alegremente-. "¿Ha llegado ya el Sr. Andrés?" -Preguntó evadiendo el comentario de su mejor amigo mientras jadeaba de cansancio-. "No, habéis tenido suerte. Oye, ¿No os habéis descuidado a alguien?" -Preguntó el perli rubio-. "¿Alguien?" -Después de meditarlo unos segundos- "¡Minako!" -Diejron Mamoru y Usagi a la vez-.

Usagi se dirige al ascensor cuando ve a una Minako tan tranquila entrar por la puerta, Usagi miró por la ventana y vio que Haruka la había traído. Minako le regaó por dejarla en casa y que tenía suerte de que Haruka supiera conducir rápido. Usagi se disculpó y sus disculpas fueron aceptadas.

"¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es el juicio de Yuma, tenemos que decírselo al Sr. Andrés." -Añadió el peli negro a la conversación-. "Mañana…No sé lo que pueda pasar…" -Suspiró la rubia de coletas-. "¿Por?" -Preguntó al otra rubia sin saber a lo que se refería su amiga-. "Mi padre seguramente también estará."-En ese moemtno todos entendieron menos Motoki-.

Se formó un silencio hasta que vino el Sr. Andrés, el cual les dio las órdenes de lo que tenían que hacer hoy, entre que no les funcionaba la wifi (Internet sin cables), ordenadores que se conectaban a internet pero no cargaban páginas y el Messenger iba, al final lo consiguieron solucionar y les llevó casi toda la mañana. Pararon para comer y volvieron al trabajo, le explicaron al Sr. Andrés que mañana no podrían venir a trabajar por un motivo, a lo que el Sr. Andrés estuvo de acuerdo.

Acabaron de trabajar, llegaron a casa, pasaron la tarde charlando y decidieron que Tooru debía ir al colegio, acordaron que la inscribirían en el mismo colegio y clase que Yuki Y Haru. En la cena hubo comentarios sarcásticos como de costumbre, se fueron a dormir y esperaron a que llegara la mañana siguiente, la mañana del juicio final…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Objeto contundente: Más que nada es una observación, esta frase la dice mi profesora de castellano y me ha hecho gracia, me ha salido sin darme cuenta, que fuerte me parece xD.

Bueno, por lo visto este no es el último capi jeje. El juicio final… ¿Qué pasará? ¿El ex marido de Serenity acudirá al juicio? Si eso pasara… ¿Qué creéis que ocurriría? ¿Se tirarían los trastos o simplemente no se dirían nada? Sólo yo lo sé, es un privilegio ¿No creéis? xD.

Pasemos a los reviews…

Caltroga: Si, sé que hace milenios que no actualizaba, pero me quedé sin inspiración jejeje. Si, ya era hora, no te preocupes, Si, estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Usagi pero es necesario xD.

Isabel: ¿Muy mal eh? Muy cortito el review ya te vale xD. Es broma, si, al final se aclaró el pasado. Espero que me sigas leyendo.

Miyu: Bueno, bueno, bueno, me ha salido una lectora impaciente por lo que veo xD. Tranquila. Pronto llegará el día en que se aclararan las cosas entre Tenma y Serenity…

Arias serena: Jaja, me ha hecho gracia tu comentario xD. Si, algunos hombres si son tontos xD.

…..: El rinconcito de aerithsephy:…..

Oh, que pena. Hoy no está, se fugó porque le dije que lo quitaría de esta parte del fic, la verdad es que me estoy replanteando despedirlo, se enfadó por eso y ya no publica nada él, pobre, anímenle a que vuelva y quizá me lo piense xD.

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, sé que es largo pero cuando me enrollo no hay quien me pare xD.

¡Matta ne!


	11. Capítulo 10

Pues por lo visto el anterior capi no era el último xD.

Quiero dedicar este capi a daianapotter, que sin ella estaría perdida xD. Y a todos mis lectores/lectoras.

¡Por vosotros!

* * *

En el capítulo anterior de Hackeando tu corazón…

Acabaron de trabajar, llegaron a casa, pasaron la tarde charlando y decidieron que Tooru debía ir al colegio, acordaron que la inscribirían en el mismo colegio y clase que Yuki Y Haru. En la cena hubo comentarios sarcásticos como de costumbre, se fueron a dormir y esperaron a que llegara la mañana siguiente, el día del juicio final…

* * *

**.: Capítulo 10 :.**

El gran día llegó al fin, Usagi y los demás no sabían si era un alivio o una pesadilla, ya que uno de los miedos de la familia Tsukino estaría presente en todo momento, o debería estarlo. Con pesadez, todos se despertaron lentamente, faltaban todavía 3 horas para el juicio.

Todos en la casa estaban impacientes pero a la vez con miedo, miedo a saber que dejarían en libertad condicional a esa arpía y vivir con miedo a que pueda volver a hacer de las suyas. Rezaron para que eso no pasara. Se vistieron todos, almorzaron y se prepararon para el que sería un importante día para todos, sobre todo para la familia Tsukino. Se prepararon mentalmente y se distribuyeron entre los coches, en un coche iban Mamoru, que conducía, Usagi como copiloto, Serene y los pequeños de pasajeros mientras que en el otro iban Haruka al volante, Michiru de copiloto, Serenity y Rai en el asiento de atrás y pusieron los coches en marcha en dirección al juzgado.

Aparcaron, se bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. El abogado los esperaba en la puerta y les acompañó hacia la sala de juicios, mientras se dirigían hacia dicha sala, el abogado les informó que la acusada ya estaba esperándolos, llegaron al fin, al entrar, Usagi observó a la acusada y vio que a su lado estaba una persona muy conocida mientras avanzaba hacia los bancos.

"Mamá, tengo miedo." -Dijo Tooru aferrándose al cuello de su madre. "Yo también." -Dijo Yuki en brazos de Mamoru. Usagi les dijo que no tenían nada de que tener miedo, que no les pasaría nada. Los niños la creyeron y se quedaron callados.

Serenity miró en la dirección en que su hija estaba mirando y le dolió verlo tan amable con esa mujer, apretó los puños y se sentó al lado de su hija, al igual que Mamoru y sus niños. Los demás se sentaron detrás de Usagi y esperaron a que el juez llegara.

Llegó el juez y el jurado, empezaron a los 5 minutos, el juicio fue rápido, le mostraron al juez las pruebas y pidió que le dieran 30 minutos, los demás excepto la acusada y su acompañante se fueron al bar a almorzar algo.

"¿Qué crees que hará el juez?" -Preguntó Usagi a su novio-. "No sé." -Suspiró-. "Sea lo que sea yo estaré siempre contigo." –Añadió él y le besó en los labios a su novia-. "¿Sabes?" -Preguntó la rubia-. "Me preocupa mi madre." -Dijo señalando a la susodicha-. " ¿Por qué?" -Cuestionó el pelinegro-. "Porque el hombre que estaba al lado de Yuma es mi padre." -Esto último lo dijo con odio y Mamoru lo notó-. "Nos hizo mucho daño hace tiempo y ahora…" –Añadió ella y con eso zanjó el tema-.

Se quedó callada y no volvió a mencionar el tema y Mamoru tampoco quería meterse, cuando ella estuviera preparada se lo diría, mientras, al apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. Faltaban 10 minutos y decidieron volver a la sala.

Pasaron minutos y la juez habló.

"Vistas las pruebas que se han presentado y según la valoración del jurado, yo, el juez, declaro a la acusada culpable por cometer un asesinato y un secuestro. Te condeno a 20 años de cárcel sin libertad condicional." –Declaró el juez después de varias horas de espera-.

Los policías arrestaron a la acusada y se la llevaron hacia la prisión, mientras caminaba, Serenity le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tenma, que venía detrás de Yuma­ y éste solo agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza que tenía y se le escapó una lágrima de tristeza.

Los policías desaparecieron por la puerta del fondo y los presentes suspiraron aliviados, ya había pasado lo peor y con eso bastaba, le dieron las gracias al juez y se fueron a casa con la consciencia tranquila.

Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá a planear lo que harían a partir de ahora.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que 'eres libre', Usagi?" –Dijo Minako como siempre tan lanzada y remarcando el 'eres libre' con el gesto de las comillas con el dedo-. Pues, no lo sé, no he pensado en eso…" –Dijo la rubia pensativa-. "Yo si tengo claro lo que voy a hacer." –Dijo el pelinegro sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-. "¿Y qué vas a hacer si puede saberse?" –Preguntó su novia con los ojos entrecerrados-. "Te lo diré mañana." –Dijo simplemente él dejando con la duda a todos los presentes-.

Usagi no se conformó con esa respuesta y le insistió en que se lo dijera pero él no dio su brazo a torcer y ella desistió al ver que nada funcionaba. Tendría que esperar a mañana y eso la desesperaba, la dejaba con la duda y eso no podía ser bueno, empezaría a matar a alguien si no se lo decía. Se calmó al ver cómo su novio sonreía y no estaba anda sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo ella. _"¿Acaso me conoce tan bien para que nada de lo que haga le asuste?" _ Pensó ella y se enfureció más, pero fue con ella misma, se pegó un poco en la cabeza e hizo reír a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué?" –Preguntó ella de manera fastidiada y con cara de mala leche-. "Nada." –Dijeron todas a la vez y ella rió por las caras de espanto que pusieron al verla-.

Le dio las gracias a Mamoru por haberla apoyado en todo y él le dijo que no lo hacía por obligación, si no por amor. Ante estas palabras ella solo pudo suspirar y pensó: "Sólo así me lo dice a mi…" Después de esto, Mamoru se fue a despedir de los niños, los cuales aún estaban dormidos ya que hoy había sido un día pesado y decisivo. Les dio un beso a ambos y bajó otra vez al comedor a despedirse de su novia y de su futura familia. Mamoru sentenció que la rubia estuviera lista a las doce de la mañana y esta asintió. Se fue dejando a una rubia mucho más intrigada que antes, pero no solo ella, sino también a las demás.

"¿Qué crees que hará mañana?" –Le preguntó su madre a la rubia-. "No lo sé, últimamente le gusta gastarme sorpresas." –Dijo ella mientras pensaba en las posibles opciones que tenía-. "Ay, seguro que te pide que te cases con él." –Aseguró la otra rubia poniendo de todos los colores a la otra fémina-. "No creo…" –Dijo la otra rubia seriamente-.

Todas decidieron no preguntar más ya que hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado, la que no estaba bien era la madre de las gemelas, que estaba más callada de lo normal. Todas debieron suponer que era por culpa del padre de Usagi y Serene y no decidieron preguntar nada que tuviera relación con lo que había pasado durante todo el día.

"_Mamá… Debe de haber sido muy duro ver a ese hombre ahí…" _–Pensó la rubia de coletas mirando a su madre, la cual se levantó y les informó de que se iba a dormir ya que le dolía la cabeza. Todas asintieron y la dejaron tranquila. Todas quisieron preguntarle a las gemelas pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna así que lo dejaron como 'misión imposible' y se fueron todos a sus respectivas casas ya que algunos tenían que ir a hacer cosas y por ende, levantarse temprano.

Usagi seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le dijo hace rato su novio y se estaba calentando el tarro (cabeza) por nada. Se removió entre las sábanas sin capacidad de conciliar el sueño así que bajó al comedor pero escuchó un llanto que sabía de quien venía. Cambió de planes y ahora se dirigía a la habitación de su progenitora y la vio sollozando. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ella no dijo nada y se quedaron las dos ahí dormidas. "_Maldita sea. Me las vas a pagar Tenma Tsukino". _Pensó con rabia y ella también se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana ya se empezaba a filtrar el radiante sol por las ventanas, despertando a todo aquel que estuviera durmiendo en ese momento. La primera en despertarse fue la más mayor de todas, la cual notó que era abrazada por alguien y se dio cuenta de que era su hija. "_Vaya, se han intercambiado los papeles. Si es que es única." _Pensó su madre sonriendo a la persona que estaba al lado y decidió levantarse dejando reposar a su hija. Bajó al comedor y preparó el desayuno ya que era la primera en levantarse, minutos después se despertó Serene y empezó a criticar a su madre como siempre y despertó a las demás féminas mientras que los niños y Usagi aún seguían en la cama.

Usagi se levantó tres horas y media más tarde y se extrañó de ver que su madre no estaba así que pensó que estaría abajo por el escándalo que se oía en el comedor. Fue a despertar a los niños, los cuales dormían como troncos y le costó levantarlos, los destapó y se despertaron de golpe provocando la risa de ella. Los vistió y bajó a almorzar y a poner un poco de 'orden' en ese lugar.

"Pero bueno, cada día lo mismo y siempre tengo que ser yo la que lo recoja todo". -Dijo ella entrando por la puerta y sentándose en su lugar correspondiente-."Ay hermana, déjanos divertirnos un poco".- Dijo su gemela para molestarla más, ella iba a replicar pero el timbre sonó-. "Voy". –Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se quedó con la boca abierta del asombro-.

Su príncipe estaba muy guapo vestido así ya que llevaba puesta una sudadera de manga larga fina con las palabras grandes y alrededor de un circulo en dorado 'Bad guy', cosa que le hizo gracia a ella, puesto que no creía que fuera un chico malo, pero le gustaría que de vez en cuando fuera así, malo con ella, sobre todo cuando se entregaban el uno al otro. Los pantalones eran un poco caídos de atrás, haciendo que se plegara en los tobillos ligeramente con unas bambas de esas al estilo rapero de color negro. Ella iba con una camiseta negra con las palabras 'Angel in the night' de color blanco y él pensó que esas palabras iban acordes con ella y tejanos largos que se le recogían en los tobillos con unas bambas blancas con símbolos extraños en dorado. Usagi se fue a despedir de todos, les dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos y se fue con él dejando que las personas que estaban en la sala suspiraran y siguieran con su animada discusión.

"Mamoru. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?" –Dijo ella mientras iban de camino al coche pero él no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió-. "_Odio que haga eso, me pone de los nervios". _Se volvió a enfurecer pero se calmó al sentir los sabrosos labios de su amado sobre los suyos. Ella pidió explicaciones pero sólo la invitó a entrar en el coche-. "Me confundes Mamo-chan". Pero otra vez reinó el silencio así que ella encendió el reproductor de CD y empezó a sonar 'Claire de lune'. "¿Te gusta Debussy?" –Le preguntó la rubia a su acompañante-. "Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hay que ser viejo para que te guste este tipo de música?" -Preguntó él con esa voz que era como música para ella-. "No, solo preguntaba".

El resto del camino fue silencioso y aún no sabía dónde la llevaba, hasta que a lo lejos, divisó el mar azul. La estaba llevando a la playa sin saber si le gustaba o no, pero acertó. La playa era el lugar favorito de la rubia._ "¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa todo?"_ - Se preguntó a ella misma sin encontrar respuesta y se pararon en el aparcamiento de un restaurante, él se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta a su novia, atravesaron la puerta del local cogidos de la mano y les condujeron a una sala privada y ella se imaginó que ya lo tenía planeado.

Al entrar, se quedó con la boca abierta, había inundado la pequeña sala con pétalos de rosas rojas dejando esa fragancia que a ella tanto le gustaba, en la mesa había dos velas que hacían más romántico ese lugar y lo besó. Acto seguido, se sentaron y les trajeron la comida, comieron hablando de cosas amenas hasta que se hicieron las tres de la tarde y Mamoru le informó de que se tenían que ir ya, si no la sorpresa se arruinaría. El pelinegro pagó la cuenta y fueron al estacionamiento, volvieron a subir al coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa de él.

Una vez allí su novio la condujo al comedor, se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron viendo la tele hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando de repente, se corta la señal y aparece un mensaje en la pantalla diciendo: "Usagi desde que te conocí lo eres todo para mí. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?" –Ella no se lo podía creer, no podía creer que él le hubiera pedido ser su esposa, y menos de esa forma tan… Anormal, por así decirlo y él le informó que o estaba viendo todo el mundo en Cataluña, ya que había 'hackeado' el canal y la red de internet para que a cierta hora determinada, apareciera ese mensaje.

Ella incrédula, le miró a los ojos y se lanzó a él y lo besó mientras lloraba de felicidad-. "Eso es un sí. ¿No?" –Preguntó él coquetamente-. "Claro tonto. ¿Cómo podría negarme a tal petición?" –Dijo ella cariñosamente-. "No sé, como dijiste que querías disfrutar más de nuestro noviazgo, pensé que me dirías que no, pero veo que ha sido lo contrario". –Dijo él sin pelos en la lengua y a ella le gustaba-. "¿Ah sí? Pues me has convencido, mi hacker" –Se besaron y el móvil de la rubia empezó a sonar, era su madre. Lo cogió y se oyeron gritos detrás del aparato como: "¿Te vas a casar?" y también "Espero que le hayas dicho que sí" y un largo etcétera. Hasta que no paró de dar explicaciones, no la dejaron en paz ya que ni ella se lo creía aún.

Se tranquilizaron de la emoción que llevaban encima y decidieron cuando sería la boda, entre preparativos y demás, decidieron que se casarían el treinta de junio, ya que era el cumpleaños de ella, y para eso faltaban muchos meses. Ella llamó a su madre para informarle de cuando sería la boda y se oyeron gritos desde el otro lado del teléfono, resulta ser que Minako estaba muy emocionadísima y eso significaba problemas, todas la felicitaron y al cabo de unos minutos, la dejaron tranquila.

Colgó y su novio la abrazó por la cintura, impidiendo que se girara, acto seguido, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que su novia soltara un suspiro de placer y siguió por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros y ella volvió a suspirar. La giró para quedar el uno enfrente del otro y su novio encendió la mini cadena. Empezó leer el disco y la primera canción que se escuchó fue 'When you're gone, de Avril Lavigne" y ella empezó a cantar:

**I always needed time on my own****.**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry****.**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone.**

**And the bed where you lie****.**

**I****s made up on your side.**

Mamoru se quedó maravillado con la voz de su princesa, sabía que a él le gustaba que le cantaran, aunque se preguntó cómo lo sabía. Hizo ese pensamiento a un lado y la escuchó con atención rodeándola con sus brazos y conduciéndola a la habitación mientras ella iba cantando.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

La tumbó suavemente en la cama y se abrazaron aunque él se sentía muy a gusto, deseaba hacerla suya ahora. Estaba tan hermosa cuando cantaba, que le pediría que lo hiciera más a menudo.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone****.**

**All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day****.**

**And make it OK.**

**I miss you.**

Lo dijo con tanto sentimiento, que se emocionó y la volvió a besar más apasionadamente y después ella siguió cantando con su voz angelical.

**I've never felt this way before****.**

**Everything that I do.**

**Reminds me of you.**

**And the clothes you left****.**

**T****hey lie on my floor.**

**And they smell just like you.**

**I love the things that you do.**

**When you walk away****.**

**I count the steps that you take.**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

Se levantó y ella le invitó a que le siguiera, lo agarró de la cintura y apoyó la cabeza muy cerca de su oído para que le oyera cantar con todo ese sentimiento que intentaba profesar a través de esa canción.

**When you're gone****.**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you.**

**When you're gone****.**

**The face I came to know is missing too****.**

**And when you're gone****.**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day****.**

**And make it OK.**

**I miss you.**

Se quedó abrazada a él y le puso todo el sentimiento que pudo en la siguiente estrofa mientras ella pensaba: "_Le gustará lo que estoy haciendo? Por su cara parece que sí…"._

**We were made for each other****.**

**Out here forever****.**

**I know we were****.**

**Yeah, Yeah.**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know.**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul.**

**I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me.**

**Yeah.**

Él no podía separarse de ella. -"_Esta mujer es un tipo de bruja, porque me atrae con su voz tan angelical" -_Pensó él sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla mientras ella derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos azules como el cielo-.

**When you're gone****.**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you****.**

**When you're gone****.**

**The face I came to know is missing too****.**

**When you're gone.**

**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day****.**

**And make it OK****.**

**I miss you.**

"¿Te ha gustado?" –Preguntó ella cuando acabó de sonar la música-. "No, me ha encantado. Podrías hacerlo más de vez en cuando". –Dijo él en un tono muy meloso. Usagi se aceró más al oído de su novio y le susurró sensualmente: "Esto es lo que sentiré cuando esté lejos de ti". –Mamoru al saber eso, deseó que estos meses pasaran volando para unir sus vidas para siempre y ya no volver a estar solos nunca más.

Se besaron apasionadamente y se quitaron lentamente la ropa el uno al otro, quedando completamente desnudos en menos de un minuto, les urgía ser el uno del otro así que él empezó acariciando su intimidad suavemente con sus dedos, haciendo que ella soltara más de un suspiro, luego continuó con sus pechos, los cuales acarició, lamió y besó durante unos minutos excitándolos a ambos. Una vez que Usagi tuvo bastante, hizo un movimiento brusco y quedó ella encima de él, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y su novio suspiró, ya que notó la intimidad de su novia sobre su miembro demasiado activo en esos momentos y quería hacerla suya, buscó entre los cajones lo que andaba buscando y lo encontró –"¿Preservativo?" –Dijo ella muy orgullosa de él ya que se cuidaba él y su novio la cuidaba a ella también-. Se lo colocó y la penetró, empezó con movimientos suaves, pero sus cuerpos pedían más y más, así que se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y juntos llegaron al clímax. Se abrazaron durante un rato y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños se despertaron de golpe y fueron a la habitación de su abuela a despertarla porque querían saber si su mamá se casaría ya que lo escucharon anoche. Serenity no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y confirmárselo. Los niños saltaron de alegría y se fueron otra vez a su cama. "_Estos niños… Quien los entienda, que los compre". _Pensado esto, volvió a dormirse.

Mientras en el piso de los novios, Usagi despertaba alegremente, miró a su novio con una infinita mirada de ternura y amor y se dirigió al balcón que daba al Camp Nou (El campo del equipo de Barcelona) y allí se quedó pensativa durante un rato, acto seguido, su novio se despertó y al no verla a su lado se extrañó y miró en todas direcciones cuando la vio allí, apoyada con sus manos en la barandilla y la abrazó por detrás.

"¿En qué piensas amor?" –Dijo él con una infinita ternura en su voz-. "Mmm… en todo lo que hemos vivido y en que tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño". -Dijo ella suspirando-. "¿Sueño? ¿Por qué cariño?" –Preguntó él desconcertado pro la declaración de su prometida-. "Estoy aquí contigo cosa que me parece casi imposible, Kyo ya no existe, tengo a mis dos hijos en casa sanos y salvos, mis amigas que me perdonaron y mi madre, que cuando yo era pequeña se mostraba un poco arisca conmigo, ahora se comporta cariñosamente y simplemente no me lo creo". Soltó con una especie de mezcla de melancolía y alegría a la vez en su tono de voz-. "Mamoru. ¿Cuán de grande es tu amor por mí?" –Preguntó ella encarándole y mirándole con esos ojos azul cielo que tanto lo enamoraron-. "Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo". –Declarado esto, se volvieron a besar y se declararon amor eterno-.

Y pensar que ella hace tiempo sufría tanto por un amor, ahora lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y era feliz, y esperaba serlo toda la vida, aunque con un novio como Mamoru a mi lado. ¿Cómo no ser feliz? Era algo imposible, ella se abrazó a él y ella le volvió a cantar la misma canción que le cantó antes y así, acabaron el día felices porque el sueño de ambos se estaba cumpliendo, ese sueño, era ser felices y formar una familia, y ahora lo eran, una verdadera familia.

-THE END-

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega esta historia, han sido meses de alegrías, risas, de gente que se dedicaba a criticarme de mala manera y a todas las personas que me siguen:

Gracias, gracias a todos vuestros reviews he podido seguir adelante y sin la ayuda de mi novio y daianapotter, no habría podido seguir este fic, especialmente estos últimos capis, que se dedicaron a criticarme de mala manera, tal como he dicho anteriormente y de mi profesora de castellanoque también me lee. ¡Ah! Y a mis compis de clase, que sin saberlo, me han ayudado a escribir varias escenitas de este fic, mdificadas a mi manera, claro está.

¿Queréis más? No os preocupéis, habrá continuación pero no será un epílogo de un capítulo, si no de muchos capítulos, sería como la segunda parte de esta historia así que espero que me sigan leyendo en la continuación que se titulará "Hackeando tu corazón: Serenity Story". Se centrará en la madre y el padre de Usagi, no sin citar la boda ni las despedidas de solteros y más enigmas que estoy pensando para dejaros con el gusanillo de saber más en vuestras cabecitas. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que lo publicaré en cuando lo tenga preparado.

Cabe decir que la escena del juicio me costó mucho hacerla, sé que parece simple, pero con la gran inspiración que tengo últimamente (nótese la ironía) no sabía como continuar, hasta que decidí hacerlo rápido y en cuanto a la idea de que mamoru le pidiera casarse con ella de esa manera un tanto peculiar es de una amiga que me apoya y aunque a veces es un poc pesadita con Tamahome, le tengo verdadero aprecio.

Un saludo.

¡Aerithsephy!


End file.
